Conspiracy Is Not Always Just a Theory
by Sugar Stars at Night
Summary: It is bigger than we think. The Conspiracy is real and we travel with Annie and Eyal as they try and break up a major international organized crime ring, and prove that conspiracy isn't always a theory. Another installment in the Lamorak (Eyal's code name) series of mystery, drama, amusement, adventure and romance.
1. The Assignment

**The Assignment **

_"Hello, my name is Megan Campbell and I'm an investigator reporter for __**US News and World Report.**__ I'm now standing front of a bombed out remains of the once lush and spacious home of Tassos Nicolaides, the leader of ARES. Tassos Nicolaides once had power, prestige and supremacy dominance over one of the largest and coldblooded world crime organization dealing in mass globe terror. But today all that remains is this jumble of rubble and the death of Tassos Nicolaides. My story starts six months ago when I received an international assignment to investigate the operation of ARES. During those six months I was like the third party watching two exceptionally gifted and clever spies doing their own thing, their way but now I getting ahead of myself. So let's go back to the beginning, back to that day when it all started for me. November 4th will forever be etched in my mind."_

# # # # # #

Rainy cold day in New York City and the rush hour traffic was at its peak. Megan's cab stopping at the towering building of _US News and World Report_ and she starting off her day by stepping into a cold puddle of water. The elevator being over loaded and her left foot soaked and chilled to the bone what else could go wrong - yeah, the coffee machine is broken.

"Good morning Megan and I need to see you in my office." Harry Bernstein the manager editor of international crime reporting standing just outside his office door. Now Harry is a not the fool around type of guy, always business and one dare not crack a joke around him or all hell would break loose. His personally could have been developed over the last thirty years of seeing the pits of human atrocious and the absolute brutal cruelty people can inflict on one another. At any rate, Harry Bernstein is well respect around the office.

"Good morning to you too. Have something new for me to cover." Megan all smiles that dim damp and nippy November day. Taking off her coat and scarf she found the usual chair across the desk from Harry and sat to watch the balding, slightly overweight gentleman take his chair.

"You ever heard of Tassos Nicolaides?" Harry looking for a file he had stored in a desk drawer.

"Yes, he is a very wealth Greek shipping tycoon believed to be supplying vessels for the transport of smuggled missiles and heavy weaponry to different Islamic extremist terror groups around the Mediterranean area."

Handing the file to Megan, "That is only part of his operations and we have some good information on his dealings. His crime venture goes by the name of ARES and name is from Greek mythological figures and Ares was the god of war, bloodshed, and violence. Fitting for his wealth of sadistic endeavors."

Megan looking through the file and reading a section, "He enjoys the good life."

"Tries to stay above all his filth and merciless dealing. Anyway you have a contact within the CIA and without divulging your source can you dig... I mean really dig deep into this monster's life and expose him for what he is. As you know, we need proof and verification on all the information in that file and if you can get more... well do it. Corroboration is the key here."

"Yes sir. I take it that I have the same leeway as with my past assignments?"

"Full and complete freedom to run your investigation as you see fit and with the budget to match. Of course making sure you don't overdo the expenses."

"Thank." Megan taking the file to her desk, the small cubical in the corner of a large newsroom and starts her review of facts. One name pops up and she knows the name, Arthur Campbell, her brother. Okay this is the best excuse for a trip to Washington and a visit with the family. Business and pleasure but first to find a decent cup of coffee. There is a Starbucks in the next block and quick walk in the rain would do her good, start the juices flowing for this new assignment. Thank god she remembers to bring her umbrella.

Sitting at a comfortable booth in Starbucks and enjoying a pumpkin spice latte, Megan makes a call to her brother, "Good morning Art, this is your long-lost little sister calling."

"Well Meg good to hear from you and what is the reason for your call?" Arthur Campbell picking up the call on the third ring.

"Thought I would pop down to Washington and have a visit with you, Joan and the new baby."

"Great. When can you come?" Arthur all cheerful and happy to hear from his little sister.

"I can catch the five o'clock shuttle out this evening and hope I have an invitation for dinner."

"You know you do. Will you be able to spend a few days?"

"One or two days before I have to leave for Europe and can't wait to see Mac, my new nephew. That is the nickname you have hung on him isn't it."

"You know me Meg, we have to shorten all names. Yeh we call him Mac. See you this evening and I'm sure there is more to your visit than just seeing the baby."

"Yeah big brother, you know me too well and I'll read you in on all the details or lack of when we are face to face."

"Okay Meg, see you tonight."

That was easy she thought. Now home to pack for some warmer weather, she was headed to the Mediterranean, Monaco to be specific

Washington's weather was much better than what Megan had left in New York but still with a chill in the air. She would try to be in the states during Thanksgiving, the Campbell's time to get the entire family together but she had her doubts for this year's celebrations. Her sister and husband with their kids would be flying in from Miami and the youngest brother Colin and his long time live-in girlfriend from Texas would always converge on Arthur's home. Arthur being the oldest and he had kept up the traditional of Thanksgiving but for last year and for the life of her she couldn't remember the reason the clan didn't get together.

Renting a car and driving into Virginia and the gated community where Arthur and Joan lived, Megan was in a good-humored, a new and stimulating assignment, a long overdue visit with her brother and maybe a chance to take a quick trip to also visit her father. Ralph Campbell is up in his nineties and living in an assistance living home with showing no signs of slowing down. She had to laugh at her dad because last year he was talking about remarrying but the woman died on him the week before the wedding. Ralph wasn't upset as he had said being married would tie him down. The man is a character much like her other brother Colin, both playboys.

"Megan I'm so glad you call." Joan answering the door and in her arms was an adorable little boy, "The guest bedroom is always ready for you."

"Oh Joan how are you and I can't believe this is your Mac. What is he, ten months old?"

"Yes and shame on you for not coming sooner but I understand, your work is like ours, tough to get away. Come on to the kitchen and let me fix you a drink. Arthur is running a little late and he is the cook for tonight."

"I never knew my brother could cook."

"It's call take out for our favorite Italian place not far from here." Joan mixing a Bloody Mary for both of them. "He knows how much you love good Italian."

"That's Art, looking out for his sister." Megan taking a slip of her drink and tickling little Mac's chubby chin.

# # # # # #

_"Hey this is Megan again and so that is how our evening went, very friendly without talk of Tassos Nicolaides or why Arthur's name would be associated with such a merciless criminal but then again, Arthur Campbell is CIA. It wasn't until the next day when I drove into work with Art and in his domain at Langley I was informed to stay clear of Tassos Nicolaides in no uncertain terms. I was only after information but had to listened to what he had to say and that was the easy part. The hard part was with a straight face tell him I would keep my distance. Of course we both knew that wouldn't happen but if it made him feel better about me leaving for Europe than so be it. Little white lies never hurt, especially if you are lying to your big brother and he knows it. There was little information Arthur could give me but a little is better than nothing and I have worked with less before. So now on to my assignment in the sun and fun capital of the world."_


	2. Need a Wife

**Need a Wife**

Living the high life in Monaco, Eyal's mission to get close to Tassos Nicolaides, a very wealthy Greek shipping tycoon believed to be supplying vessels for the transport of smuggled missiles and heavy weaponry to different Islamic extremist terror groups around the Mediterranean area.

Oh how Eyal loved these assignments it fitted his own personal sophisticated style, maybe not the gambling part as he was not a gambler but the dress, the fine wine and dinners, the concerts and fast cars. Slipping on his Hugo Boss jacket to a tailored Italian virgin wool silk blend light gray suit and checking his Da Vinci perpetual calendar gold face watch, he was ready to go. One last push to his tie, also very expensive and understated chic, he couldn't help but smile.

His destination for the evening, Monte Carlo Grand Casino, the most beautiful and popular casino and reminiscent of the James Bond movie, 'Casino Royale' and secret agent man. Eyal hated any reference or comparisons between him and the stud James Bond but there he is tall, dark, handsome and charming, dressed with a sophisticated flair, a spy with a license to kill.

Getting behind the wheel of his Bugatti Veyron dark blue sports car, Eyal was on his way for a long term mission, locate the shipping routes, ships specially rig for smuggling armaments and the ports used. His cover, Elias Zacharias a wealthy Greek business man looking for investments in the arms trade.

Eyal sitting in the Bugatti Veyron still purring as it idled, the wonderful sound of engineering perfection, a powerful piece of dramatic equipment in the skilled driving hands of Eyal Lavin. His phone buzzed and it was Arthur Campbell. This would be the second time Eyal had tried to make contact with Tassos Nicolaides and Arthur would pull him off the mission and on to something else. Does he answer or let the call go to voice mail. After the fourth ring, Eyal reluctantly picked up his phone.

"I hope this call isn't more family problems that you need me to handle."

"Well Lamorak it's good to hear you so cheerful. I take it you are back at the Tassos Nicolaides mission."

"I happen to be sitting in one of the finest piece of engineering marvelous of power and beauty and all decked out in highly expensive clothes ready to indulge in the life of the rich and powerful. Yeah you might say I am back at work and cheerful."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Yes I know. So why the call?"

"I need a favor." Arthur trying to sound necessitous assuming full well that Eyal wouldn't like the idea of babysitter Megan. Because Eyal was working for Arthur as a freelance spy there was no way Arthur could make it an order and if it at all sounded like an order Eyal would just walk away. The man is too valuable to him to screw it up by asking Eyal to look after Megan but it was his little sister.

"I'm listening."

"Wouldn't be asking you this but it is my baby sister, Megan Campbell. She is an investigative reporter for _US New and World Report_ with a new assignment."

"And she had been assigned to track down the dealings of one Tassos Nicolaides."

"Yes."

"And you wish for me to keep a watchful eye on her."

"If you can without jeopardizing your mission." Arthur took a deep breath, "I wouldn't ask this of you but she is family."

"Can't promise you much but I will keep a look out for her. For your information Arthur I once had a baby sister and fail to watch over her. Yeah, I'll keep an eye out for her safety and try my best not to interfere with her assignment."

"Eyal I don't know how to thank you. I owe you big time for this one."

"Oh I will collect Arthur, believe me, I will collect. When does Megan arrive in Monaco?"

Arthur so grateful for Eyal's reply he couldn't really contain his exhilaration because one of the best in the world would be watching out for Megan. Trying to control his elation, "Day after tomorrow. I'll find where she has reservation and let you know."

"Okay. Well time for me to mix and mingle with the high rollers. Goodbye Arthur."

Oh great Eyal thought, another newbie to babysit but of course he would just because she was Arthur Campbell's sister. If only someone had been there to watch out for his sister Sarah. No need to think along that line, time to become the wealthy Greek, Elias Zacharias.

Shouting off the quiet purring engine of his Bugatti Veyron, Eyal climbs out of the car, squares his shoulders and touches his tie, he was ready. Leaving his car for valet parking and walking to the grand entrance of Monte Carlo Grand Casino Eyal is still impressed even after many visits with its grandeur and lushness. A building worthy of being in the same class as the finest European palaces.

"Monsieur Tassos Nicolaides, he is expecting me. I am Elias Zacharias." Eyal stopping at the front desk.

"Right this way sir, he is expecting you and what may your drinking pleasure be this evening." The casino footman quickly beside Eyal ready to wait on him for the evening. High rollers are treated with extra special care, keep them coming back and Elias Zacharias had a repetition in the vast casinos of Europe.

"Jack Rose shall be my pleasure for tonight."

Entering the private gaming room where Tassos Nicolaides and several high rollers were enjoying a game of Trente et Quarante, well know in Europe and love by many. There were a few men standing with drinks watching the game in progress and the setting wouldn't be complete without the lovely and beautifully dress women - a picture right out of a James Bond movie.

"Good evening Monsieur Zacharias, I'm Michelle." One of the added decorations for men to enjoy. Her crystal blue eyes sparkling with excitement. Eyal taking his time to review his new companion for the evening, and like what he saw. Michelle maybe in her mid-twenties with dark brown hair show touches of auburn highlights, a nicely form straight nose and full lips, very inviting for kissing. She was tall and graceful maybe five feet ten inches and curves in all the right places.

"I also answer to Elias." Eyal with his charismatic smile, acting the part of being delight with Michelle. Receiving his Jack Rose from the footman, Eyal raised his glass to Michelle, "May I order you something to drink?"

"Thank you but not now but perhaps later." With her seductive smirk and the standard answer for an unsaid promise of future between the sheets action. She was well rehearsed in her duties to entice the player to spend a bundle at the gaming table.

Watching the game and slipping his drink, Eyal waited for his spot at the table to come open and it wasn't long before a gentleman folded, picked up his remaining number of chips and bid everyone good night.

"Your turn to join us." Tassos pointing to the just vacated chair across from him. "I'm Tassos Nicolaides."

Eyal taking the chair and smile, he so wanting to say _'Bond, James Bond_' replied, "My pleasure, I'm Elias Zacharias."

"And we have been expecting you, so glad you have finally made it."

"Sorry about not being able to arrive sooner but business was pressing."

"That my friend we understand. Shall be begin?" And the croupier begin dealing and the game was on. Eyal quickly sign a voucher for his stake of chips and placed his opening bid on the table. The game was on in earnest and serious at every deal. Eyal winning his fair share, losing a bit but holding his own. He was oblivious to Michelle standing behind him and it was something that Tassos noticed. For Eyal it was a simple matter of not being distracted and hoping Tassos would notice. The message, _'mind on the importance of the game'_.

After a few hours of playing, Paul Pellino, a well known gambler from Milan placed his cards on the table and stood, "Time for a break. The rest of you ready?"

Break being a good time to chat with his target, Eyal turning to take Michelle's arm, "Join me at the bar for a drink?" With a nod of agreement, they headed to bar in the private room. All private rooms are lavishly decorated with paintings, sculptures, and heavy golden accents. Even the bar is a work of art and Eyal seem never to get an adequate amount of the beauty of the exceptional workmanship.

Eyal with Michelle, both with drinks in hand, standing and admiring a landscape painting when Tassos joined them. "Lovely painting. You like fine art?"

"I do, yes. It is a hobby of mine, I'm a collector of sort." Eyal tipping his drink glass to Tassos as a sign of welcome.

Michelle taking her que to excuse herself so the two men could talk. Eyal giving her a smile as she walked away.

"You in Monaco by yourself? That is a little forward of me for asking but you didn't arrive tonight with anyone." Tassos fishing and Eyal was wondering why being alone would matter.

"Yes, for the time being."

"Another question before we talk business."

"And what might that be." Eyal was wonder if his sexual preferences was in question.

"You married."

"Now that is to the point." Eyal answered trying to decide in a split second the answer. Well he had a 50/50 chance of giving Tassos the right answer - oh what the hell, roll the dice with, "Yes. I'm."

"Good! That's good because I can't trust a man that isn't able to make a commitment. Your wife not with you on this trip?"

"She is in New York on a spending spree and will be joining me in a few days." It rolled off Eyal's tongue with ease and his mind thinking who to get as his wife.

"Thought Paris would be the place for women to shop."

"My wife is an American and likes her visits there as well as the American designers. I oblige her wishes to keep the lady happy."

"Break is up. Tell you what, lunch tomorrow and we'll talk business."

"Lunch is perfect." And they made plans to meet the next day.

Later that night or might say early morning, Eyal checking his watch and muse - _'It should be about eleven o'clock in Washington'. _With a speed dial he place the call.

"Who in the hell could that be at this hour?" Arthur fumbling for the phone. "Hope they haven't blown Hong Kong off the map." Picking up the phone with a gruff, "Yeah."

"I need a wife. An attractive, well educated, witty American socialite with impeccable good taste. Is Joan available?"

"Over my dead body." Arthur was half raised on his elbow and felt Joan turn slightly in bed. "I take it you have made contact."

"Yeah and now I'm in need of an American wife with all the qualities I just name and a few extra. Remember you own me one."

"Dumb question but how about Annie Walker. She can be in Monaco day after tomorrow."

"Just what the doctor ordered. Hit your recorder and I give you the details. And for god sake make the documentation believable." Eyal went on the read in Arthur on just what he need for Annie's background as his wife.

Joan now awake and listening to her husband's conversation with Eyal thinking Annie would soon have to come off of CIA payroll and onto Eyal's as they are working more and more together in other ways than just missions.

Arthur finishing with his chat realized Joan was fully awake turned to her, "I need to appropriate Annie from DPD for a special mission."

"A marriage. I heard Arthur and how quickly you suggested Annie. Your off book black ops is growing."

"They work well together and she already knows his cover. Have to protect Lamorak identity."

"She is in Ecuador and this is a good time to call. Hand me the phone." Joan slipping out of bed and walking to her dressing table to place the call to Annie. On the second ring Annie answered.

"Annie your mission in Ecuador is on hold and we need you back in Langley first thing in the morning. Something special has come up." Joan was never one to beat around the bush but come straight to the point. "We'll read you in when you get here. Have a nice trip."

Joan disconnecting and looking at a sleepy Arthur, "There my dear husband, it is all set into motion and now you own me one."

"I own everyone something." Arthur reaching for his wife as she returned to bed, "Now that we are awake..."

# # # # # #

_"Megan here again. Little did I know that my brother was laying plans for a friend and colleague to watch over me because if I had known ... Anyway, I was unaware of any of Arthur's dealings and thinking I was in total command of my assignment and ready to go. I would be leaving in the morning for a quick stop in the Big Apple before catching a flight out of New York to Paris with connecting flight to Monaco. I felt like a college kid again heading to the breathtaking playground of the French Riviera and the Mediterranean." _


	3. They Meet

**They Meet **

Annie hated those early morning flights and especially the ones she had to fly into New York first, catch a bus shuttle across the river to JFK and then wait. The smiling Annie was in a foul mood and missing her coffee pick-me-up. Looking forward to the coffee being served on the plane wasn't helping her state of mind as it was normally rotten tasting. One redeeming factor, she was on her way to fun and sun in Monaco and seeing Eyal again. Her last communication with Eyal was through a text message and half way being apologetic for pulling a really dumb stunt in Lublin, Poland when they rescued Joan Campbell.

"Air France Transatlantic Flight 869 nonstop to Paris now boarding at gate 10, North Concourse."

Annie grabbing her small overnight tote and slinging over her shoulder quickly walked to the loading area, first class being loaded first and the wife of a wealth Greek capitalist always travel first class. She had made several quick stops the previous afternoon in Washington to buy some designer clothes, the reason she was in New York and not with her beloved Elias Zacharias in Monaco. Having spent last night studying her new ID she was thankful for the long flight, sleep and a little more catching up on being Ann Page DuPont Zacharias, an American socialite married only two years to Elias, no children with homes in several different places. She would have to remember where her homes were located, the main one in Athens and a second one on the island of Crete.

Taking her seat by the window, Annie watched as other passengers walked past and hoping the seat next to her would stay empty. Not to happen.

"Hi." The friendly voice of a woman in her early thirties sliding a case in the overhead compartment and smiling at Annie. "Looks like we are going to be traveling buddies."

"Hello, and looks that way. My name is Annie."

Taking the seat beside Annie, "I'm Megan and nice to meet you."

Now Annie's habit was to try and figure out people she would met, it was time to try to guess Megan. First, the woman was dress comfortable but tailored and without rings of any kind and delicate circular gold earrings. Petite in size with medium strawberry blonde wavy hair pulled away from her face and hazel/green eyes. She wore glasses and had a beautiful friendly full smile. A professional of sorts and Annie notice she had one of the best sellers in paperback, _'Edge of Eternity'_ by Ken Follett. Historical fiction Annie muse, the woman had to be well educated, maybe a teacher or researcher... yeah her guess being a researcher of some type. Neither saying much more, just waiting to taxi for takeoff.

"Paris you final destination?" Megan asks after they were airborne.

"Going to meet my husband in Monaco."

"Me too, I mean I am going to Monaco also. Not to meet a husband."

"You never can tell, you just may meet a husband." Annie quip and both laugh. The ice was broken and they started to chat. Megan being inquisitive.

"Live there or vacationing."

"Part of business and vacationing. My husband's business and I'm vacationing." Before Annie could ask her questions Megan had another.

"Your husband, gee what is his name I can't keep calling him your husband."

"Elias. Elias Zacharias."

"Greek, oh how nice. I love the Greek islands do you ever get to spend much time there."

"You are full of questions you know that."

"Sorry, part of my job and I don't mean to pry. I'm a reporter for _US News and World Report_ and I guess asking questions is just part of me but you seem so gracious and responsive." Megan has a way of rambling.

"That's okay. Didn't mean to cut you off like that."

"Don't worry, it happens to me all the time. I do love the Greek island though, they are so unique and beautiful. Had an assignment on Crete one time and just feel in love with the people and everything the island had to offer."

"We have a vacation home on Crete."

"Oh my god how wonderful. If had a home there I would never leave."

Well Annie thought, this Megan is very good at gleaning information by being an airhead of sorts. Liking the way she presents herself as friendly non-threaten talkative woman and she has a way with her crinkling her pug nose and smile that is so cute. Annie was sure men wouldn't be intimidated around her but more of a protective air, to keep her from any danger.

Wasn't long before both women had run out of non-important conversation and Megan picking up her book to read and Annie turning to her I-Pad to bone up on her cover. A little over a seven hour flight, a nice meal and short naps, Flight 869 was on its approach to Paris.

"Finally." Annie putting her I-Pad away, "How do like Ken Follett's _'Edge of Eternity'_? I've read his other books, _'Fall of Giants'_ and _'Winter of the World'. _

"You'll have to read the last installment of his century trilogy, it is so captivating. If I were a TV producer, which I'm not, I would have to find a way to turn the three books into a television miniseries. You know like '_Alex Haley's Queen'. _My mother had it on DVD and we would watch it over and over again. Maybe that is where I fell in love with historical faction."

"I kinda like the modern take on history like the Nicolas Cage's _National Treasure_ movies."

"Yeah I do too. Action and there is something about Nicolas Cage... He is mystifying looking in a way."

"Do you want to have a drink before our connecting flight to Monaco. We have almost a two-hour layover." Annie seeing one of her favorite bars to wait and the place she can blend into the crowd, still thinking spy mood.

"Great." The shortest answer Megan had given all day.

They found a nice booth near the back, Annie taking the seat with her back to the wall and about to watch anyone entering or leaving the bar, habit. The waiter in his black trousers and vest with crisp white shirt and apron was there to take their order quickly, never knowing how long the guest would have to drink before their flight to wherever.

Annie speaking in French ordered for both of them. Megan tilting her head to one side and with a pointed finger in the air with a slight circular motion and elbow on the table, "So you speak French. I need to learn some languages but English is the only one I know. My brother keeps telling me the world is getting small and I should advance my horizons and lean at least the main languages of Europe."

"Latin base languages are not hard to learn. I speak several myself and now trying to learn Greek."

"But you are Greek?"

"My husband is Greek. I'm American from Philadelphia. English or French is the language we most of the time use between us."

"Romanic. If I let my imagination run wild I could write a brilliant love story about two people from different worlds with fate playing an important part in their meeting and falling in love."

Little did Megan know just how close she had come to summing up the Eyal and Annie's story, their ongoing love story against all odds.

After three drinks, they were on their way to Monaco and for a... well how knows what. Each with their own agenda. It was late at night Monaco time when their plane landed and to meet them a tall, dark and handsome man. (An over use cliché but fits Eyal Lavin like a fine leather glove. Tall, mysterious, and magnificent piece of manhood.)

Now Annie thinking this reunion between her and Eyal may be a little shoddy because of their last parting being under a cloud of anger. This was going to be complicated with Megan being there and if Eyal could quickly pick up on the ruse. She trying to stay a step behind Megan and somehow convey to Eyal they were together and for him to act like a loving husband. That was a tall order but they had been in worse.

Eyal seeing Annie and Megan walking together was quick to guess and without warning he rushed past Megan, picking Annie up in his arms and swing her around all topped off with a passionate kiss. "Bienvenue mon amour."

Annie returning the kiss and add another one to the side of his neck as she held tight to him. Megan standing there watching, waiting for them to acknowledge her. It was Annie that broke the embrace.

"Elias I want you to meet my traveling companion. We met in New York on the plane with as fate would have it, both of us coming here to Monaco. Megan... Oh my, I'm sorry I never got your last name."

"It is Campbell. Megan Campbell and I'm delighted to meet you Elias Zacharias." Extending her hand for Eyal to lift it gently to his lips with a sweet kiss.

It was at the name Campbell that Eyal know definitely who she is, Arthur's little sister.

"Welcome to the land of fun and it would be our pleasure for you to join both Annie and myself for dinner tomorrow evening. Where are you staying and I'll make arrangements to have a driver for you."

"Port Palace in Monte Carlo. I understand it is nice and not too expensive, but then everything in Monte Carlo is expensive."

"You are traveling on a budget are you."

"Yes, I'm on an assignment and yes even though they tell me not to worry about it I still do because of the looks I can receive once I'm back in the office."

Eyal placing his hand on the small of Annie's back and start their walk toward waiting cabs and also taking Megan by the arm, leading her. "I would offer to drive you to your hotel by my car only is has two seats. But tomorrow I promise to have a better class of car for you."

"Dinner sounds wonderful but you don't have to go to the trouble of picking me up."

"Oh but I do. Never let it be said Elias Zacharias miss treats a beautiful lady. Beside I don't have a clue where we are going to eat yet. Something Annie and I will have to decide." Eyal opening the door of a cab and giving the driver the hotel address and fare for Megan. Saying their goodnight and until tomorrow.

Watching to cab drive off Annie touched Eyal's hand. "Thanks for that over the top warm welcome."

"Meant every bit of it Neshema. Now do you have any idea who your new-found friend is?"

"A reporter here on assignment. Why? Do you know something I don't." Annie tilting her head in a questioning way.

"Megan Campbell is here on an assignment to uncover the dealings of Tassos Nicolaides, our target."

"And how do you know that incredible piece of intel?"

"Arthur Campbell is her brother and has asked me to keep an eye on her."

"You are kidding of course." Annie couldn't hold back the shock in her voice.

"Wish I was Neshema. Our mission just got a bit more complex and we have to be at our best."

"We are always at our best." Annie leaning over the wide console of the Bugatti Veyron with a kiss on his cheek. "You still mad at me?"

"No Neshema. You heard what I had to say and that is it. I can never stay mad at you, not in a hundred years. Now shall we head to the yacht, our home away from home. Time to get reacquainted."

Arriving at the yacht it was standing tall next to the pier and inviting with dim lights and the sound of gentle waves brushing against the hull. A man standing on deck with a tray and two glasses of champagne waiting for the arrival of Mrs. Zacharias. Annie stepping on deck was amazed at the layout. Taking one of the glasses she slowly strolled around to have a closer look.

"Like what you see?"

"I should say so. Eyal it is magnificent."

"And all ours to enjoy the life of high rollers. Your husband Elias Zacharias has only the best for his lady love." Eyal walk behind her, slipping his free arm around her waist and a little nudge on the back of her neck. "Come with me and I'll show you the rest of the yacht."

They started below deck as a man carrying Annie's luggage came by and Eyal directing him to put the items in the stateroom. Of course a wife had to sleep in the same room with her husband. After a tour of the yacht, Eyal lead her to the stateroom. What a delightful room all decorated in cream against teak wood panel walls and thick soft carpet. A vase of a dozen red roses and a chilling silver bucket of champagne were there to greet Annie.

"Now my Neshema it has been too long. I hate these periods of separation." Eyal turning Annie to face him. "I'm sorry this has to be a mission and not just our time but we can pretend."

"What a magnificent place to pretend but this is real." Annie reaching for Eyal's face and tilting her head toward his and she planting a kiss, not a sweet friendly kiss but one of wanting and passion. He returning the kiss with desire, and deepen the kiss. His hands tracing down her back as he pull her closed to him and they could feel the warmth of their bodies next to each other.

Annie pull back to start with the buttons on Eyal's shirt and in turn Eyal worked on the buttons of Annie's blouse. Next the side zipper of her slacks and Annie quickly making her way to his belt, unhooking his trousers and soon they were pressed together nude and the built-up sexual tension ready to detonate. Eyal picking her up in his arms and gently laying Annie on the bed, eased down beside her and with his hand gently exploring the beautiful curves of her body. They were back together as if never been apart.

# # # # # #

_"WOW, what a catch my new friend has in a husband and if I were married to him I will be damn if I would go off on some shopping spree to New York and leaving him to the throng of beautiful women on the prowled in Monte Carlo. I will have to tell you this, there is something... just can't put my finger on it about Annie. She is nice enough but guarded if you know what I mean. I usually pretty good with reading people but not her, she is a contradiction of many terms, a walking talking mystery of a woman. Anyway, I have found possibly a way to get in with the high rollers of Monte Carlo with this Elias Zacharias, my guess is he is a high roller and with money to no end. A little back ground checking is in order for first thing in the morning."_


	4. Death and Missing

**Death and Missing **

"So this is our home on the sea?" Annie standing with Eyal the next morning on the deck of _'Odysseus of Ithaca'_ a vessel that is a perfect cruising yacht for the Mediterranean during the summer. "Love the name of our yacht. In Greek mythology, the king of Ithaca who is the main character in Homer's epic poem the Odyssey." Annie bumping Eyal on the side.

"I like the perks that come with it but only for a short time. I can grow very bored with the life style of the rich and famous. Much prefer the simple life of sailing on my two mast boat, just me and the sea."

"Your boat, _The Flying Lavin_ docked in Piraeus. One day I would love to see her."

"And a real beauty she is. One day Neshema we shall take her out sailing the Greek Islands and watching some magnificent sunsets. That is my escape for all this cloak and dagger mess we can find."

"Speaking of cloak and dagger, you wish at fill me in on Tassos Nicolaides."

Eyal seeing one of the crew members bringing their breakfast to table on deck, he motion a thank you and taking Annie's hand and turning her to the table. "We have to be careful about talking here. I know the owner of this oversize boat but don't trust him."

Annie whispering to Eyal, "One of you many shadowy assets."

"One of the shadiest. We'll go for walk after breakfast."

Their breakfast finished and the weather perfect for a morning stroll, Annie and Eyal set out hand in hand as loving married couple on their walk through Port Hercule a lovely and most practical marina in the western Mediterranean.

"I've never seen so many yachts and of all sizes." Annie entertaining herself by reading the names of international yachts.

"It is like this year round and many never leave their berth. Now down to business. I had a meeting and it was very productive meeting with Tassos Nicolaides. We have agreed on doing business with shipping my weapons from Brazil to the ISIS fighting in Syria. I should be flying out in a few days to meet with one of his partners..."

"Partners you say. He is not working alone."

"Not by any means and wait until you hear where this partner of his is."

"Oh this should be good... Where."

"Moscow."

"Moscow... what a Russian connection." Annie's voice with excitement at the prospect of a conspiracy involving Russia.

"That is what I need to find out, if it is a conspiracy connection with the Russian government or just a business man looking to turn dirty money."

"Heard you say I, you do mean we, as in we are going to Moscow."

"No Annie, you heard right as I'll be the only one going to Moscow. For you my dear one there is another individual you need to contact, a second partner in Turkey."

"This is getting bigger by the minute."

"Tabib Balik" is one of the wealthiest money people in Istanbul with even more ties to people in Qatar also funding the ISIS. From what I understand, this Balik has a weakness for European blondes.

"Oh that is just supper, a Honey Trap mission."

"He also likes a woman who is intelligent and stylish. He enjoys showing off his prizes to friends. Now it is up to you but I'm thinking a retail buyer for ladies wear from Denmark."

"Danish sound good, yeah I can do Danish and love the language. Anna Klausen and I already have a passport for her. Hmmm... buyer for ladies wear, yeah fine material and Turkish linen perfect cover." Annie stopped a minute, holding Eyal arm and in thought. "What about Megan. What do we do with her."

"Nothing. Leave Megan here in Monaco letting her do her own thing. I have a buddy that will keep a watch over her and I don't believe there is much trouble she can get into. Nicolaides is clever enough to handle a nosy reporter and the last thing he needs is for anything to happen to her. Doesn't need the vast resources of her employer breathing down his neck."

"Maybe you are right. I would hate to have _US New and World Report_ to publish anything about me. The power of the pen as the old saying goes." Annie watching a man trying to keep from being seen as they walked along. "Have you noticed we are being watched."

"Every since breakfast and I think it is one of Tassos' men to make sure I am not doing or am doing what he wants."

"Doing what he wants is doing nothing but walking with the wife on a beautiful day."

"An attentive husband, the man seems obsessed with a committed husband. Have you smiled for the camera yet?"

Evening came quickly as Annie and Eyal had promised Megan, dinner at Le Saint Benoit, a restaurant at the heart of Monte Carlo overlooking the harbor and with an exceptional view of the Rock of the Grimaldi. At five-star affair and Annie dressed for the occasion with a sea-foam green halter dress with embellish empire waist and gentle fair of different lengths skirt.

Annie and Eyal waiting for Megan when the driver Eyal had sent for Megan arrived and she stepped out of the car and looking beautiful. Gone were the glasses and she wore a one shoulder soft coral dress with fitted waist and flowing cocktail length skirt. Eyal had to sallow a bit harder once seeing Megan Campbell, Arthur's little sister was a real beauty with her wavy hair gently falling around her shoulders and the right light touch of make-up.

"You are looking lovely tonight." Eyal greeting Megan with an extended hand to help take the two steps up to the restaurant landing. "I hope you don't mind but I have invited a guest to join us this evening. Tassos Nicolaides a fellow Greek from home."

"Not at all do I mind Elias. I dearly love meeting new people and as I telling Annie I love Greece. One day I wish to return and spent vacation time in the islands."

"We have a home there and you have to come and spend time with us." Eyal being as charming as he is well-known for, the charismatic and enchanting handsome man.

"So happy you could join us." Annie smiling at Megan and noticing Eyal turning up the charm, she thought to herself, that's him around beautiful women and he is such a nature at being captivating.

"Shall we wait for Tassos in the lounge with a drink. He should be along at any time." Eyal with his hand on the small of Annie's back and the other on Megan's arm as he leads them into the lounge area. Champagne cocktails for them and they sat to wait and wait and wait.

"Tassos should have been here by now?" Annie taking a refill of her cocktail.

"I know it isn't like him to miss an appointment. You ladies go ahead and start dinner and I will go and see if I can find him. He is not answering his calls." Eyal got up for the table and handing Annie a credit card. "The world is yours my love." And he kiss her sweetly on the lips and left.

"You didn't try to stop him, I would have thought you wouldn't want him to leave or at least go with him to see what has happened to his friend." Megan looking at Annie with highly questing expression on her face, a desire to find out written all over Megan's face, the investigative reporter.

"Want to follow him?" Annie holding up the credit card. "The world in mine you know."

"You are on friend. Boy I love the way you think and I hope you may know where he might be heading."

"I think so." Annie paying the tab and both hailing down a cab. Once in the cab Annie gave the driver an area, "I not sure of the address but look for a Bugatti Veyron dark blue sports car."

They drove to the edge of Monaco and to the when the driver stopped his cab. "I can't cross the border into France my license doesn't allow it."

"Now what?" Megan asked.

"How far it the Palme d'or villas?"

"Now far at all within walking distance if you ladies wish to wander out at night. I can wait for you here with the meter running."

"Yes to that. Wait for us here." Annie getting out of the cab and paying for him to wait, "Coming with me Megan."

"You know I'm."

A full moon over head and the winding road lined with palm trees and expensive villas along the water front drive. Megan and Annie looking for Eyal's car when they finally found it parked on the side of the road but not Eyal. There wasn't any home near the car.

"Why would he leave his car here. There isn't any home but what we have already passed." Megan standing in the middle of a secondary road leading off to another section of villas. "You think he might have walked up there." She now pointing to a house on the side of a hill overlooking the sea.

"No I don't think so. He may have doubled back and we should do the same. I'm not liking the feel of this, something is wrong." Annie spy sense was telling her to return for their safety.

"I think we should at least check that house."

"No Megan. We have to go back and I mean now." Annie's voice was strong and it took Megan a little by surprise. "We will find out later what has happen but we need to be on our way back and I mean like lightning fast."

Meanwhile, Eyal was on his high alert, finding Tassos Nicolaides' villa on the hillside overlooking the sea, the driveway empty of all vehicles and the entrance door ajar. He drawing his gun, slowly pushed the door open, one foot carefully in front of the other Eyal slowly moved through the hallway, checking for any signs of life until he came to an open courtyard. There in the moon light he could see the body of a man sprawled on the tile floor beside the pool. Easing his way out to the courtyard is when Eyal saw the body of a second man and no signs of life anywhere around.

Not wanting to expose himself in the moonlight, Eyal stayed closed to the outside wall of the house and made his way to the other side of the courtyard and another open door leading to the main bedroom. There Eyal found it in shambles, a struggle had taken place and across the bed was the body of a beautiful woman, her throat had been sliced. Taking a close look at the scene, he found the woman had been in the process of getting dress, she in her underwear but a dress for an evening out lying on the bed next to her. On an overturned chair was a man's jacket and tie and near the closet door a pair of Salvatore Ferragamo shoes ready to be slipped on. On the dresser were a pair of gold cuff links as well as diamond earrings and bracelet for the woman. Eyal quickly guessed Tassos had been taken, kidnapped but why and by whom.

He walked over to the bed where the woman was and recognized her as being Michelle from the other night. She had been Tassos' lady trying to get Eyal to bit, a test of sorts by Tassos to size up the man he was about to do business with. What strange actions on Tassos' part about loyalty he presumed. In her closed hand she held a cell phone. Eyal slipping the phone from her grip and it was then he heard the sound of someone near the front of the house. Quickly out to the balcony and a dropped to some rocks and onto a small lawn, Eyal was away for the house. Working his way down a narrow walkway and soon found himself standing in the shadow of another building, another home where he could see the driveway leading to Tassos' villa and blue lights flashing, someone had called the police.

Not wanting to be found or questioned, he walked around the back of the second home and on to a third neighbor's drive and head toward the road. He had parked his car away and was about to turn towards it when he heard someone call to him.

"Hey, you know what is going on up there?" Eyal turn to see a woman with a large dog on a leash standing on the side of the road.

Eyal changing his direction and walked to where the woman was standing and tilting his head as if to looking toward the home on the hillside, "No I was wondering that myself. Wonder what all the police cars are for?"

"I was taking Petit Garcon his evening stroll when they came flying past me with lights flashing but not sirens. Thinking they may be catching robbers in the act." The woman taking a long look at Eyal and liking what she saw. "You live around here?"

"Hope they did." Eyal nodding his head in agreement. "No I am just visiting a friend and need some fresh air. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Anthony Natalie."

"Christine D'Aramitz and that is my villa over there." Pointing to a small house on the sea side of the road. "Don't want to stand out here and risk being question if you know what I mean. Would you like to come in for a drink. I have some of the best French brandy and would love to have company."

"Thank my dear lady for the invitation but I must be getting back to my friends before they too call the police. It has been delightful chatting with you." Eyal turning to leave her feeling safe that she didn't wish to talk with the police and fairly sure she if questioned would not mention him being on the road.

Reaching his car, he sat in it for a minute looking at the cell phone he had lifted from Michelle's hand. Was she on the phone when the intruders came in or did she have enough life to try and make a call. He hadn't enough time to completely examine the room but he remember seeing a thin trail of blood leading toward the bed and blood on the nightstand. The last call on her cell was an unlisted blocked number. Putting the phone in his pocket and starting his car when another police car drove past. Time for him to be on his way.

Back to Annie and Megan. Walking fast, the women were back at the border cross to find the cab had left. "Oh just dandy. And these are not my best walking shoes. Any great ideas friend." Megan being a bit disconcert.

"We can always thumb a ride."

"Oh sure, two women dress for a party thumbing a ride at night. Come on Annie that is asking for trouble. Let's just start walking and hope Elias and Tassos will be driving back this way soon."

"If you want to see trouble than just wait until Elias finds us walking out here." Annie taking Megan's arm and they started their walk back. Both trying to guess why things didn't seem right at the villas. Several cars passed them as they walked and one stopped to offer a ride, three drunks and very shady remarks. Two of the men got out and started to following them on foot, keeping a decent distance but yelling all sorts of sexual overtones and come-ons to the women. Annie was trying to keep her cool, not wanting to show her hand and take down the drunks. Megan on the other hand was getting really uptight and wanting to breakout in a run.

"Keep calm Megan. They're just all mouth." Annie trying to re-enforce Megan to say cool. "They will give it up if we don't pay any attention to them."

"You have experience with this sort of thing?" Megan trying to keep her voice level.

"A little. Drunks most of the time are decent people out for fun and won't hurt anyone, just a lot of mouth."

Another car passed and this time it slowed down, pulled off to the side of the road in front of Annie and Megan and turn off all lights. The car had pulled into some shadows and Annie couldn't make out the make or model but knew it was an expensive powerful car by the sound when it passed. A door shut and the two women just froze.

"What now Annie?" Megan grabbing Annie by the arm and standing very close to her. "Do we try to make a run for it."

"Stand your ground Megan and let's see what happens. Our drunk friends have also stopped. Could be a policeman." Annie trying to be hopeful but knew different.

The car that had carried the drunks also stopped, slowly backed up to where the two guys on foot were and within a second both men had jumped into the car and the sound of tires squealing as the car made a U-turn and raced out of sight.

"That takes care of one problem but what about what is ahead?" Megan turning to watch the drunks run off.

"I don't know what I going to do with you two but for sure this is the most dumbest ... αλλιά εγκεφάλου πράγμα που έχουν κάνει ακόμα.Ίσως δεν το επόμενο, αλλά δεν σας είναι που αφορούν μια..." Eyal broke into Greek with neither Annie nor Megan understanding what he was saying. Annie only catching a few words and glad he hadn't cursed in Hebrew.

# # # # # #

_"Dear Heavens to Murgatroyd that is one man you just don't cross. I have seen Arthur blow his top but nothing could compare to Elias and Annie handled him perfectly. She admitted she was wrong in leaving the restaurant and should have listened to him and that seem to calm him down. Even though he was extremely mad I never once felt he would harm Annie or even me for that matter. Elias is very control man. By the time the three of us crammed into his Bugatti Veyron with me sitting on Annie's lap and drove back to the restaurant he was back to being his charming and delightful self. It wasn't until after dinner and we were all in an exceptional good mood that Elias told us why Tassos had not joined us for dinner. Boy oh boy is my story off to a fine start, kidnapped, murder and who knows what all and I did make a promise to both Elias and Annie not to print anything until something was made public by the police. Days would go by and not a word about what Elias had seen out at the villa and so I have decided to do some investigating on my own." _


	5. Just Sit Tight

**Just Sit Tight **

_"Good morning, Megan here with an update on my trip to Monte Carlo. Well I'm here on a magnificent yacht, the 'Odysseus of Ithaca' and now staying with Annie on her boat. Elias had to leave on a business trip to Moscow and didn't want to leave Annie alone so he invited me to bunk here and I'm living like a princess. Annie is such a dear person, friendly and we seem to hit it off famously. Yesterday we went to the Opéra de Monte-Carlo an opera house, which is part of the Monte Carlo Casino and saw the production of Cirano di Bergerac. Please take it from me, if you ever get a chance to see it, do so, it is absolutely wonderful and the costumes are out of this world. Well enough of playing I need to get back to work. It has been three days since Elias found Tassos Nicolaides missing , his girlfriend and bodyguards murdered and nothing has been made public so today I going to do some snooping. But first I have to ditch Annie and that is going to difficult. Oh, here she comes now, I'll chat with you later."_

# # # # # #

"Hey good morning Annie." Megan looking up from her laptop as Annie came on deck carrying two cups of coffee. "I was just catching up on some work. I need to get back to the drudgery, this trip isn't an all expense paid vacation for me. My office is expecting some results and I have yet to give them anything."

"So what do you have in mind?" Annie taking a set next to Megan and leisurely drinking her morning coffee.

"I need to rent a car and take a look at Tassos' villa, see if there is anything out there that I can use or maybe find something that will lead us to who kidnapped him."

"You are not the police. You shouldn't be doing that sort of thing."

"I'm a reporter and that is my job. Annie let be honest with you. Now don't get me wrong because I do appreciate what you and Elias have done for me... I mean staying here on the yacht and all but maybe, just maybe meeting you and Elias was fate leaning me a hand in my occupation."

"What are you talking about? Though you were here to write an article on how the rich live it up in Monaco?"

"That was an assumption on your part and I never corrected you. That is my cover to get to the real story behind the wealth of Tassos Nicolaides. We have heard rumors about his shipping lines being used to transport weapons and I mean heavy weapons to the ISIS. I have a few leads I need to follow and one is a woman by the name of Michelle Defour."

"Didn't Elias say the woman that was killed name was Michelle?"

"Yeah and I need to make sure it is the same one. I have an address for her and it isn't the villa where Tassos was staying. I am sorry Annie but I going to have to leave you today and go about my job."

"Let come with you. To see you at work."

"Sorry Annie, as much as I love your company I work alone."

"Megan please, I can be of help." Annie still being persistent, not talking no for an answer.

"No Annie and that is final."

"I can be your driver. I'm pretty damn good at driving a get-away car." Annie placing her hand on top of Megan's forearm.

"You're not going to give it up are you?"

"No Megan and that is final. Come on girlfriend, we have a speedy car to rent and change into snooping clothing."

"Snooping clothing? Oh you got to be serious." Megan laughing at Annie's remark.

Renting a BMW black 4 Series they were off to check out Tassos' villa. Yellow tape around the main entrance of the hillside villa and Megan had to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Annie closing the door of the BMW and looking at Megan over the top of the car.

"Remember me pointing to that house and wanting to have a look? Well guess what, it is the right place, call it reporter's intuition. Let walk around here and try to find a back entrance."

"We are not going anywhere right this minute. Someone is coming." Annie sees a woman walking her dog.

Megan coming around the front of the car, and standing to watch the approaching woman with a very large dog. The woman would be in her early fifties and overly dress. She being slender in build and with a long graceful stride Annie half sized her up to have been at one time a model or actress.

"Bonne journée. Belle journée aujourd'hui." Annie greeting the woman with her warm smile and Megan eyeing the dog.

"Hello." Megan utter in English keeping a watching eye on the dog.

"You speak English how nice. I love the language but don't get to practice it much living here in France. My name is Christine D'Aramitz."

"Megan Campbell and over there is Annie Zacharias. It is a pleasure to meet you and may I ask what breed of dog."

"Beauceron and a guard dog. Now Petit Garcon will react if he sense I'm not at ease and he can tell you are not harmful at all. My husband got him for me when we move out here three years ago. I have to stay by myself often and he just felt safe knowing I had Petit Garcon to protect me. The dog is more company than anything else."

Annie muse another talker and Megan now in full swing chatting. Annie leaned back against the BMW and listen to Megan work and it was pure pleasure. Megan had the way about her, what seem to be rambling repartee was indeed a casual way of find out information without the other party knowing they were being questioned. Even if Annie wanted to say anything, she couldn't find an opening in the conversation, it was that rapid and the intel flowing. Her job was now only to take mental notes.

Bid their farewell to Christine D'Aramitz and waiting until she was out of sight. "Now that was very productive. Love nosey neighbors, they just see it all. Wonder who that man was she was talking about Anthony Natalie."

"It was Elias. That is a name he uses from time to time when he doesn't want to be known. Let's go and see if we can't find the service entrance she was talking about." Annie now in the investigating mode and her interest peaked.

Without a word, both women thinking about what Christine had told them and each doing their own information processing. They walked up the side of the secondary road and found the service drive leading to the basement of the hillside home. There was a large garage underneath the home and service door for deliveries and both locked tight.

"Keep an eye open for anyone coming and I try to find a way in." Annie motioning to Megan to walk back and keep a watch on the road. Waiting for Megan to take up her watch dog position, Annie went about picking the lock. _'I need more practice with this locking picking. If only Eyal was here we would already be inside.'_ Annie mused as she struggled with the lock and then it click.

"Okay Megan, we are in." Annie yelled.

Megan running back to the open service door and followed Annie inside but once inside Megan grabbed Annie by the arm and turned her around.

"Okay Annie, it is time to come clean." Megan's voice was low and determined, she was sure there was more to Annie than meets the eye.

"What the hell Megan. Let go of me."

"Not until you tell me who you are and what you know."

"You know who I'm, let go of me."

"Annie there is much more to you that you are letting on. You didn't just find the door to be unlocked, you picked the lock. And I watched you when we were talking to that woman, Christine and you taking in everything thing she said and what's with Elias using a different name. And how come you were so hell bent on coming with me today?"

"You are a suspicious reporter and your imagination is running wild." Annie pulling her arm free of Megan's grip.

"Reporter's perception and no my imagination is not running wild. Another question, why is Elias in Russian anyway?"

"I can't tell you."

"Then we are parting ways as of right now." Megan turns to walk out of the house.

She is bluffing Annie though but could she take that risk and Megan has proven to be helpful, not a liability. "Okay wait a second." Annie called after Megan.

"Don't try to cover anything up Annie, I want the truth and all of it."

"Megan there is some things I can't tell but I will give you this. You are damn good at your so call reporter's perception. I am with the government and also tracking Tassos Nicolaides network of actives."

"What government?"

"The US."

"And Elias is not your husband is he?"

"No he isn't. We are partners on this mission."

"Mission, okay with that I take it you are CIA."

"Yes."

"And you boss is Arthur Campbell."

"No, Joan is my boss."

"Shit, this whole meeting me was a set up by Arthur. Oh crap..." Megan turn and hitting her fist against the wall. "Why in the hell can't he just let me grow up and not be my big brother protector?"

"You are not my assignment and the meeting was truly my accident. I didn't know who you really where until we arrived here in Monaco."

"So Elias is the CIA watch dog over me."

"He is not CIA, fact is he has little use for the CIA."

"So who in the hell is Elias Zacharias? And that isn't his real name is it?"

"We'll just call him a phantom. And leave it at that."

Megan thinking for a minute, "Okay I'm good with that, and the best keep secrets are the ones never told. I also take it that Elias or whatever his name is our leader."

"Our? You wanting to throw in with us? If that is the case there are rules."

"I'm good with rules, doesn't mean I'm going to keep them but I'm good with rules. Yes Annie I need your help as well as you may need mine. Will Elias be okay with the arrangement?"

"Think he will be but as you have seen, he can be a bit stubborn and difficult to work with at times. He has a hot temper but it is usually over quickly and there is always good reason behind his losing it. And yes, he is the one running point on this mission."

"I try my best not to cross that line, partner." Megan showing a smile of acceptance, Annie had been as truthful as she could be.

"Okay partner." Annie and Megan shaking hands on their new deal. "Now let's go to work."

Finding their way to the main floor, they went about searching for notes, I-Pads or anything that had been left behind. The police had only investigated the scene as a murder crime, leaving traces of fingerprint power all over the place but left untouched desk and a vault hidden in the floor under a costly Persian rug.

"Any ideas on how to open this safe?"

"Blow it is the only thing that comes to mind." Annie stand over Megan and she examined the floor safe.

"Got any explosives on you?"

"No but there is some back at the boat. Now that we know how to get in here we can return later. Really don't like this broad day light search anyway."

Mega getting to her feet, "Okay with me and here, I found an address/phone book in his desk draw, should be interesting reading."

"Think it is time we check out Michelle Defour's address and see what we can turn up?" Annie looking around for anything else to find but deciding the floor safe was the only thing of importance left.

"Let's do it."

On their drive back to Monte Carlo Annie's phone buzzed. It was Eyal. "Hello Elias." Annie answered cheerfully cluing Eyal in that Megan was with her.

"Hello love. What's new on the home front."

"Megan knows who I am, she is very good Elias and forced my hand. We have found Tassos' address book and are now on our way to check out Michelle's apartment."

"Nice work Annie. You found out more than I did and how did you find Michelle's name and address?"

"Megan had it and we think Megan's informant was Michelle herself."

"That is logical but I do have the name of the person Michelle was talking with when she was killed." Eyal taking in what Annie was telling and adding a bit more intel.

"Good, who?"

"Your Turkish target."

"Interesting. When are you heading back here?"

"Day after tomorrow so just sit tight and wait for me. Understand my words Annie, just sit tight and wait."

"I understand fully. See you in a few days." Annie disconnecting and looking at Megan. "Elias will be back in a few days with some new leads. He didn't say anything about us not continue snooping around here and I have a feeling there is more going on here than we know about."

"Me too."

# # # # # #

_"Well there you have it folks. Annie is CIA but I still don't know her real name but for the time being that is okay with me. The drive back was a rehash of what that woman we met on the road, Christine D'Aramitz told us and piecing together what information is pertain and what was pure trash. Our next stop is Michelle Defour's apartment and with any luck we find out just who she is and who she was working for. Annie had a good hunch about Michelle being my source of information giving her loyalty was with someone else other than Tassos. Anyway we are about there so I'll shut up for now but you can count on me being back with the latest news." _


	6. A Little Snooping

**A Little Snooping **

Michelle's flat was in an average building of nondescript charter in a middle class neighborhood if there is such a thing in Monte Carlo. The hallway as dimly lit giving it a creepy feeling of dark shadows at each doorway. The doors were recessed about three feet in and only a minuscule light over head.

"A little spooky isn't it. Well here we are apartment 603B so now it's time. Do your thing." Megan standing in the hallway acting as lookout to an empty hall.

"It is not my thing and believe me lock picking is not one of my strongest suits. If she has a dead bolt than we are up the creek without a paddle."

"Have some faith Annie. Looks like the cops haven't been here. Maybe can't ID the body yet."

"Quiet Megan, I'm trying to concentrate." Annie working on the lock and this time it was easy, not much to it. "Here we go..."

Opening the door to a spacious two bedroom apartment nicely furnished and bright. "Nice place for a working girl." Megan was the first in as Annie held back, looking for any sign of trouble.

"She wasn't a working girl but a plant and I would bet my career on it. As for the body ID this may not even be the same Michelle." Annie looking around the apartment and guess it to be more of a hiding place.

"Well she is my informant for sure, look." Megan finds Michelle laptop and beside it a pad with hand written notes and one with the e-mail address of the hot tip line for _US News and World Report_. "She didn't cover her tracks all that well."

"Maybe she felt safe here and Tassos didn't know about this place. Bet this is some sort of a safe house."

"Safe house like for spies." Megan still looking through the hand written note beside the laptop.

"Yeah, it has that feel. Nothing personal and in a highly populated area. Best place to hide is in a crowd." Annie finding her way to the bedroom and looking through the closet in the largest bedroom. "In here Megan. Think I found something."

"What did you find?" Megan holding Michelle's laptop in her arm as she walks into the bedroom.

Annie pulling from the top shelve a metal box and quickly also picked the lock. "Now I'm getting the missing lock picking practice I needed. Let's see what we have here."

Opening the metal box to find several passports, money, expensive jewelry and another cell phone. "What do you make of all that."

"I was right and this is a safe house for but for which agency and your informant is also a spy." Annie looking at one of the passports, "Damn good work on these."

"What do you mean?"

"They are all bogus except for this one. Look here at this tiny marking, which is the handing work of a Russian cobbler I know of." Annie pointing out the tiny little pin point red dot placed on each corner of the picture of Michelle.

"You saying she is Russian."

"Don't think so but has spent a major part of her time in Russia, check out these stamps on her passports. She was making trips to Moscow every two to three months and each time using a different passport and name. A courier of some sort is my best speculation." Checking out the dates and places, "Always on the first of each month and traveling from different places in Europe."

"The good passport is from where."

"Saudi Arabia." Annie turning the passport over in her hands trying to find any markings to prove it also a forged one.

"She's Saudi?"

"Could be but not absolutely sure about that. The Saudi government hires many foreigners for intelligent work and with her looks."

"She is beautiful even in a passport photo. Yeah I get what you mean. Men can only think with one head at a time." Megan studying the different passports and each with a different picture.

"Megan I'm surprised at you."

"It's true Annie. Bet you've played that game in the past."

"No commit."

They hearing a knock on the door and both just look at each other. It was Annie that gave the directions. "Answer the door as one of Michelle's friends. I'll be your backup." Annie shoving the passports all but one fake in her shoulder bag and replace the metal box with money and jewelry back on the top shelve. Following Megan to the door and pulling a gun she had concealed and that certainly caught Megan's attention. Annie nodding to Megan to open the door.

Megan slipping the chain on the door lock and slowly cracked the door, "Yes."

"Police and may we have a word with you."

"Do you have any identification?" Megan giving Annie time to put away the gun and step away from the door.

The officer showed Megan a badge and to Megan satisfaction, she unchained the door and allowed the two officers to come in. Both men wore plan clothes and identified themselves as detectives. Carlos Rivera and Jean Claude Lemaire stepped inside and look at both Annie and Megan with questioning eyes. They didn't expect to find anyone at the dead person's apartment but here they were and the detectives needed answers.

"Do you have any identification?" Jean Claude Lemaire taking the lead. He was the older of the two, way over weight and graying at the temples. An ugly mustache that needed a good trimming and heavy wrinkles around the eyes. Carlos Rivera the younger one, average in every way with dark thick hair and thin lips. Not the hot Latin type his name would imply.

"What is your business here?" Annie asked.

"This is the flat of Michelle Defour am I not correct?" Jean Claude putting his badge back into his pocket and pulling out a piece of gum, unwrapping it and shoving the piece into his mouth - disgusting Megan thought watching his mustache wiggle up and down as he chewed.

"Yes and we are friends. Has something happen to her?" Megan stepping closer to the older detective.

"You names please and some form or identifications please."

"Yes of course. I'm Megan Campbell from New York City and this is Annie Zacharias from Athens. We are here on vacation and met Michelle several days ago. The three of us hit it off famously if you know what I mean. Anyway we were to meet again today for a shopping spree but she didn't show. There is why we are here thinking maybe she forgot about our plans. It isn't every day we can meet a local that knows all the great places for the latest designer clothes at reduced prices and nothing is reduced here in Monte Carlo. Sorry to dump on your city but it is a tourist money maker..."

"I see. So you don't really know her that well." Jean Claude trying to shut-up a rambling Megan.

"We know she works for the Monte Carlo Casino and there is where we met her. She is a lovely person and promised us to take us to all the specialty shops for the finest clothes in town." Megan was on a roll and Annie just stood and watch.

"Did she tell you she worked for the casino?"

"Yes, why didn't she? Oh my god we'll been duped. Annie honey we were had or maybe not. Well on second thought maybe she is really in trouble and...What is she anyway, a hooker or what?"

"That we are trying to find out ourselves. How did you know of this apartment?"

"She gave us the address. Have you seen her because I'm now really getting worried something bad has happen? How did you find this address?" Megan not letting up with her own line of integration.

"Her thumb print on the rental car application." Carlos answer thinking these two women know something and if they were going to talk that he would have to give a little.

"Didn't know she had a car. We were going to use mine." Annie joined in the conversation. "You know where it is now?"

"No, but we do know where she is."

Both women together, "Where?"

"On a slab in the morgue. She was found murdered three days ago and just now ID her."

Megan being the better actress and her hand going to her open mouth with a sudden cry of emotions and Annie quickly wrapping her arm around Megan's shoulder. "You could have been a little nicer about the news." Annie snapped at Jean Claude.

"Nothing nice about cold-blooded murder. I need to know all you can tell us about Michelle Defour."

Annie helping the emotional distress Megan to a chair to be seated. "Not much to tell. We were at the casino when she befriended us. Guess her job was to help customers with ordering drinks and game playing and we found her very likable and helpful. We met the next day for lunch and that's when we set this day to go shopping, her day off."

"Did she tell you about seeing anyone special, you know like a boyfriend."

Megan wrapping a small tear for the corner of her eye picked up the conversation, "She didn't. All we talk about places to visit and ladies clothing. I think maybe at one time she might have been in the clothing industry because she knew about the best places to buy reduced priced designer garments."

"How long have you been here?"

"What in Monaco and here in this apartment."

"In this apartment." Carlos answered.

"Only a few minutes before you knocked on the door, why." Annie finding Megan answers seem to end with a question and it works.

"Wondering if you had a chance to look around."

"No, like I said we just got here." Annie was quick to answer knowing what was coming next and she was the first to suggest it. "Think it is time for us to be going and let you solve your crime. Sorry we couldn't be of more help."

"You not going to tell us to stay in Monaco because I have a job to get back to. Our vacation is just about over with and I don't want to be fired for any expended stay in paradise." Megan heading for the door without being told she could leave.

"Think we have all we need from you and thank you. Enjoy your holiday." Jean Claude waving them off, he was weary of listening to them, especially Megan and want to get off his tired feet. The death of a hooker by the name of Michelle Defour wasn't important to him and all he want was for his shift to end.

Safely settled in their rented BMW and both glad to be away for there. Annie deep in thought and Megan being Megan thinking out loud. "Wonder why all the passports and the ones from Russian. Why would she been spending time in Russia and now the same place Elias has taken off. Is there is Russian connection to our Greek Tassos? I bet my bottom dollar on that one and I also bet Elias knows the connections."

"Possibly the reason he left for Russia but as usual he didn't read me in on the details. He knows me well enough that I will do some snooping on my own about the three murders at Tassos' villa."

"He was right about that one. Sorry I had to leave the laptop behind. Think there is anything important on it?"

"If she was as good a spy as I think, the answer would be no and if there was it would all be fake or so coded that it will take months for the local police to decipher."

"Well I did get the hand written notes stuffed in my pocket so hopefully there is not any trace to my publisher left behind." Megan pulling out the notes and looking at them. "Here is a number to a car rental agency."

"So we know she rented a car but where is the car?" Annie driving through the business district of Monte Carlo.

"Doesn't rental cars have something like lojack?"

"Yeah and we need to head back to the yacht. Time for a little Eric magic but first we have to buy something."

"What is that?

"Two disposable cells phones and I'll show you why when we are back on the yacht..."

# # # # # #

_"Megan here and I'm back with another update. One super smart partner I just made a deal with. Annie call her IT tech master mind back at Langley and it was in no time that we had the location of Michelle's rental car and so did the police. The car is now parked in the police impound lot and no way for us to get to it. Well so much for searching it and Annie didn't seem to think it was all that important anyway. Annie had also pinched the cell phone from the metal box in Michelle's closet and with a few instructions from this guy name Eric, Annie was able to duplicate the calls made without it being traced and we starting placing the follow-up calls on the throw-away phones. Neat... Yeah I think I'm loving the spy tech stuff more and more. Most of the calls were dead-ends but for one that Annie had placed. The call made six days ago to a man named Omar Uzun in Istanbul, Turkey. Of course I wanted to catch the next plane to Turkey but at Annie's insistence I decided to wait for Elias to return from Russian. Time is wasting but I halfway knew my best shot for a great, and I do mean an outstanding remarkable story was to hang in there with Annie and this guy Elias, the phantom."_


	7. Moscow

**Moscow **

Russia and especially Moscow was never to Eyal's liking. The weather didn't suit him, cold and damp and he felt out of place. Pulling his hat lower on his head trying to block out the cold, he waited for his contact, an unscrupulous Russian by the name of Omar, a middle east transplant out for one thing - money. Eyal being on the lookout for Omar when he spotted someone who he also knew, a woman and what were the chances of running into her in a city of twelve million people - slim to none but there she was. Natalya had been involved with Eyal several years before and to say it was hot and heavy would be an understatement. Their parting had not been under the best of conditions and he wasn't sure if she held a grudge or not. The only thing he could hope for was she had not seen him. That small ray of hope went up in a puff of smoke.

"Anton Gusin. I can't believe we meet again. You haven't changed, still tall and handsome." Her voice sweet as honey and just as Eyal remember it. He was also remembering some other sweet things as well.

"Well if it isn't Natalya Davydov in person. And as lovely as I remember." Eyal trying to turn on the charm and could only wait to see in what direction this meeting would go.

"I believe you owe me a dinner. Something very expense and special for standing me up."

"Believe me Natalya how sorry I'm about not meeting you that night. I do have an excuse but nothing can take the place of my failure to call and let you know important business had called me away. Let me make it up to you this evening with dinner." The invitation was out of his mouth before he knew it and wishing now she turn it down."

"I don't know, I may have other plans for this evening. Why are you back in Moscow?"

"Business and I am now running a bit late on my appointment."

"You do owe me and tonight's dinner will even the score. Yes dinner tonight."

"You still living the same place?"

"Yes."

"Good, I'll be there by seven and we'll have that missed dinner. Break whatever plans you have just for me."

"You are such a player but alright, just for you."

"Wonderful, see you at seven." And Eyal quickly walking away and looking for any sign of Omar but he was a no-show.

Okay Eyal you just need to change to plan B whatever that is. Omar has the intel to contact Tassos Nicolaides' business partner. This whole set-up is so cloak and dagger but that is how Tassos wanted it played, to protect his Russian partner. Now to find Omar but that could be difficult. He had the name of a bar that Omar was known to stop at from time to time and that being his only lead, Eyal starting walking to few blocks to the bar. There was someone following him and he knew it but the person wasn't really trying to conceal themselves. Just play it out he decided and see what transpires.

Taking his time to stroll to the bar, Eyal was able to get a glimpse at the short man following him. Wasn't an intimidating looking soul, so Eyal when ahead and turned into the bar. Finding the place fairly crowded he made his way to the bar and order Vodka. When the bartender poured his drink Eyal asked about Omar and flavored the questions with rubles.

"He was in here early today." The bartender answered. Nodding his head to the short man who had followed Eyal, "That's his buddy that just came in."

Turning to looking at the man and motion to him to join Eyal for a drink. The man walked over to an empty stool beside Eyal.

"Vodka for my pal here." Eyal ordering a drink for the short man.

The man was grateful for the drink and Eyal surmised the short man Omar drinking partner and maybe more. Not rushing into asking question, Eyal only sat and slipped on his drink, watched the man finish off his quickly. Eyal order another one for the man.

Half finish his second drink the short man spoke, "You are looking for Omar Uzun?"

"He was to meet me but I must have just missed him. Yes I would like to see Omar Uzun."

"I know where you can find him."

"Now that we are talking, what is your name?"

"Call me Bogdan. Buy a bottle of Vodka for a gift to Omar and I'll take you to him."

Eyal buying two bottles of cheap Vodka and with third drink for Bogdan down, they left the bar and headed down an alleyway to the next block. Bogdan being careful in a clumsy way not to been seen lead Eyal to a second alleyway and halfway down to a door. There he opens the door and steps inside. Eyal quickly checking his gun follows Bogdan into the building. A shabby establishment for hookers, drunks and drug users to find shelter. At one time the building had been a hotel but now it housed the lower life of Moscow's streets. Near the board up front of the building was Omar's room and one drunken middle-east man.

"He is no shape to talk with me so you don't get the Vodka."

"We can sober him up. There is coffee here I keep on hand." And Bogdan quickly went to a cabinet pulled out a coffee pot and coffee and into the bathroom for water.

"That bathroom have a shower that works?" Eyal checking the condition of Omar and knowing the man was only half out of it.

"Yeah."

"Help me get him undress into the shower; I need a very sober Omar and you..."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Bogdan starting to undress Omar and both dragging him into the bathroom. A cold shower did the trick and a fuming Omar was fully awake. Now dress and his hair still dripping wet, Omar set at a small table drinking coffee.

"Here is your gift for helping now let me be alone with Omar." Eyal handing Bogdan a bottle of Vodka and pointing over his shoulder to the door.

"Yeah got a friend upstairs to share this with. Don't hurt him okay."

Eyal closed the door after Bogdan exit and bolted, turning to Omar, "You failed to meet me as you should."

"Sorry man, guess I have a few too many for breakfast. Was with friends and got carried away. I take it you are Elias Zacharias."

"I am." Eyal pouring Omar another cup of coffee, "You know his Vodka kills brain cells and sperm count."

"So I've been told. But being a drunk down here is the best cover in my business."

"And you business is."

"Expeditor, handing some global logistics." Quickly swallowing his black coffee and holding the cup for a refill. "Tassos e-mail me to expect you and this isn't the place to talk. Let me get some stable legs under me and we'll move to a better place." The once drunk Omar was transforming into a coherent logical business man.

About thirty minutes more and Omar completed his conversion, combing his hair and finding a nice warm jacket and scarf in the closet he was ready. Eyal placing the second bottle of Vodka on the table and Omar just laugh, "It will be gone by the time I get back."

The two men slipped unnoticed out of the building and hailed down a cab. A ride to the other side of Moscow and to an upscale business district. Eyal paying the cab fare and followed Omar into a modern office building. In the elevator and to the eight floor, down the hall to _'Worldwide Logistics'_ printed on the door.

"This is my office and we can discuss business here."

Inside the office was nicely furnished, a far cry for the pits of hell where Eyal had found Omar. There by the window was a round table with a couple of comfortable chairs and there they sat.

"I'm the go between Tassos' Russian business partners and there is a good reason for it. If you will give me your proposal for the shipment of goods from Brazil to the middle-east I'll relay the offer."

"Thank you for your time and my trouble but I'll only talk with Tassos' partner. That is my terms and if it is not acceptable I shall take my business elsewhere. There is a great demand for what I have to offer."

"You drive a hard bargain but I was told to try and convince you to negotiate thru me."

"Not going to happen. Good day Omar Uzun." Eyal stood up to leave.

"At least let me make a phone call before you call it quits." Omar pulling out a cell for the desk drawer and walking out of hearing distance from Eyal.

Eyal was every bit ready to walk and return to Monaco and warm weather. Damn he hated this Russian cold in more ways than one. Dealing with Russians at times can be pure hell and he had no wish to prolong his stay in Moscow. The name of Tassos' partner was of the utmost important part of his mission even if a business deal was struck or not.

"This evening Mr. Zacharias at this address. It is a very nice eating establishment and please bring your wife."

"My wife is not with me."

"Then bring some woman as your wife. If you don't know of anyone I can be of help there also. Mr. Voronov enjoys the company of beautiful woman. Get the picture?"

"Perfectly painted. I know a woman that fits the bill. And Omar, one word of this to leak back to my wife and I promise I shall ..."

"Your indiscretions are safe with me. Eight o'clock and please be on time. Mr. Voronov unlike you has a great dislike for being late."

Getting dress for the meeting with Mr. Voronov, where ever his first name is, Eyal was a little exultant at the thought of seeing Natalya again. She has played the game with him before and could easily pull off the wife bit. A few past images danced through his head and breathtaking visions they were. Staying faithful to Annie might be a problem but he would try... Well give it a try the best he could.

"Love a man who is punctual. Where are we going Anton?"

"My dear Natalya I'm sorry but something has come up and ..."

"Standing me up again."

"No. No. But you remember the times we had to ... well be different people."

"You are working a con?"

"And I need your help. A simple matter of being my wife. A dinner date with an important client by the name of Voronov."

"You have got to be kidding me. Not Maxim Voronov."

"I don't know his first name."

"Well if it is him my dear Anton you are playing in the big league. He is the Deputy of Middle-East Military Operations."

"Have you ever met him before?"

"No but my girlfriend has and his has an enormous craving of women and sex. You are not going to trade me off and if that is the plan I'm out."

"I don't trade my wife for anything. Beside you can handle yourself with the best."

"Well it should be interesting and fun all at the same time. Okay, I'm in."

"Good. Now your name is Anna and I'm Elias Zacharias from Athens, Greece. And I also have your ring."

"I've always wanted to be Greek." Natalya looking at the wedding band of tiny diamonds, "Stylish indeed and the name Anna is simple and yet has class, a real sophisticated name. Alright Elias my love, shall we go and play husband and wife."

The restaurant was as promised first class and expensive. Natalya, aka Anna taking Eyal's arm as they entered and she received a few glances. The woman is tall with dark almost black hair, fair complexion and crystal blue eyes. Her striking beauty was with the eyes, large and expressive, not to mention she also had curves and show them off with a low cut dress. The way she walk could send signals of thoughts of what might come, she would be challenging for a man to resist.

They were shown a private dining room where Voronov with another man was waiting for them. There were three other women there also, all young and gorgeous.

"Elias Zacharias my pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Maxim Voronov and this is my associate, Iwan Brodowski. And this must be your lovely wife."

"Anna." Eyal holding Natalya around the waist, a protective stance. And Natalya offering her hand to Maxim with her twinkling come hither eyes and smile.

"I'm in your spell. Please have a seat." Maxim was taken with the beauty of Natalya and she knew how to work her God given assets.

Dinner was served with drinks flowing and enlighten conversation about the ballet and art. Eyal was in seventh heaven and perfectly knowledgeable in both. An invitation was extended to him to join Voronov the next evening at the performance of _The Sleeping Beauty_ ballet which Eyal accepted, the only thing Russia had to offer that fancied Eyal's interest.

"Dessert being served and Eyal declined in favor of an after dinner brandy. Iwan Brodowski wished to join Eyal in the bandy and a fine cigar in the smoking lounge. Leaving Maxim and four women for dessert, Eyal and Iwan found lush leather chairs, rich brandy and fine Cuban cigars to enjoy. Thirty minutes later Natalya came looking for Eyal.

"Something wrong honey." Eyal greeting her and could see fear written all over her face.

"They are dead, all of them."

"What?"

"Dead and I think by quick acting poison in the dessert. I follow you and didn't have dessert. Oh it happen so quickly."

Iwan stood up upon hearing the news, "We need to get out of here and fast."

Eyal taking Natalya by the hand and looking at Iwan, "You know a back way?"

"Follow me and be quick about it. This place will be swarming with the KGB and police in no time."

Through the kitchen and down the back alleyway and Eyal found a nice black car, "We can borrow this one. Need to be as far away as we can get quickly."

"You got the touch." Iwan remarked as Eyal fired the car and they drove off. Eyal at the wheel with Natalya beside him and Iwan in the back headed to a section of Moscow they could ditch the car.

"Did you arrive by cab tonight?" Iwan asked.

"Yes and how about you?"

"Came with Maxim and the women. Up here Elias, you can dropped me off but first pull over so we can talk."

"What do you know about this mess and what just happen?" Eyal stopping the car and turning to Iwan.

"Maxim was worried about some outside threats given to him and Tassos. Someone or some organization is trying to take over our routes and business operations and have struck two shipments already. That is why Maxim wanted to do business with you, an unknown in the trade but highly recommended. Now that is it, things are heating up and as for me... Well I like my life so I'm out. Headed underground and getting Omar to shut down the office. By tomorrow afternoon the Russian operation is temporary out of business."

"How involve was the Russian side anyway?"

"Don't know if I should tell you or not. Let's just put it this way. Without us, shipments would be waylaid and many stopped by foreign agency not supportive of our cause. Take care Elias and maybe one day we can do business." Iwan Brodowski getting out of the car and quickly vanished.

Eyal driving away from leaving Iwan and for several block nothing was said. Finally, "For your safety Natalya I should be taking you home and we parting ways until all this cools down."

"Perhaps you right Eyal."

"What did you just call me?" Eyal pulling the car to the side and stopped, turning to her.

"My you given name. My code name is _'Nightingale'_ and my given name in Keren.

"You're Mossad. I'll be damn." Complete shock taken over and he was for a second lost for words. "In all my career with them have they ever gotten but a few things over on me but you... Yeah you are damn good. You know I'm not with Mossad anymore."

"I know and our meeting today was really by accident and a very pleasant surprise. I heard chatter about your being a ghost, a freelance operative and if there is ever anything I can help you with, off book of course."

"Thank you for the offer. I'm still in shock about you being Mossad but I shouldn't be because they only have the best in the field."

"I should be reporting this Maxim Voronov connection to headquarters but I'm not. With Iwan Brodowski shutting down here there isn't much for me to do but for now keep my nose clean. Now shall you take me home and ditch this car."

Eyal driving Keren/Natalya home deep in thought, remembering their times together and now to find out she was Mossad all along troubled him. He had an unwritten code of ethics of not bedding any Mossad operative and he had broken that code. She was deep cover in the Russian government and had been for years and he tried to excuse their affair as being part of the mission but in reality both had grown in feelings for each other but never could act on their feelings because of ... MOSSAD.

Stopping in front of her apartment, "Keren. That seems so strange after all this time."

"Yeah I know. Well this has been enlighten in many ways Eyal. Like I said, if you need an off book operative let me know. I pretty much run my own show here as you did."

Eyal reaching over and gently touching her face. "I shall always carry wonderful memories of you and our time together. I'm so sorry our vocations have interfered with what might have been. Please believe me that you were special and not just a mission."

"And you were special to me and still are." She pulled his head to her and they kissed. She pulled from the kiss and opens the car door. Pulling off the wedding ring to hand back to Eyal.

"Keep it. It may come in handy someday."

Closing her fingers around the ring in the palm of her hand she with heartrending eyes looked at Eyal, "Goodbye Eyal."

Eyal once more touching her face, "I'm not good with goodbyes so until we meet again may God be with you and protect you."

# # # # # #

_"That was weird I mean really weird. Elias call me, not Annie but me, Megan Campbell while he is still in Russia but what is even more strange was how he sounded. Not the cheerful flirtatious man but subdued, sad in a way, almost like a man with a broken heart. He wanted me to use my inside tract with work to find out all the dirt on one Maxim Voronov and Iwan Brodowski. Also to let him know what was uncovered in the poisoning death of Voronov. Look I got to run now before Annie gets back because I'm not sure if Elias wanted me to tell Annie or not and I need to get checking his request super fast like lighting. Damn this is getting exciting."_


	8. Don't Push It

**Don't Push It**

"How is Elias today?" Megan asked Annie as she came on deck.

"The the same, quiet."

"Something must have happen in Russia."

"I think so but will never know. He is private and I've seen him in the past in this type of mood but it won't last long." Annie picking up an empty mug and pouring a morning cup of coffee.

"Not long at all. You ladies taking about me?"

"Hello Elias and glad to have you back." Megan trying to cover but too late, Eyal had heard the conversation.

"Good to be back and time for coffee and sharing of information. I think we have stumbled on to something big and far reaching and only hitting on the fringes. As far as I can tell there might a conspiracy involving a country or two." Eyal also pouring himself a cup of coffee and sitting down at the table across from Megan.

"Conspiracy Theory now that is one for the books." Megan brushing off the notion. "What we have is a few crooks trying to turn a fast buck."

"Don't think so Megan. Remember what we found out about Michelle." Annie breaking Megan train of thought but was Megan playing a game?

"Using your reporter's double edge assessment. On the surface that is how it may look but it runs much deeper. Ties back to Russia but now that is cold turkey because of Maxim Voronov death. Now tell me what you found out about Michelle?" Eyal watching Annie as he talked.

"Counterfeit passports by a Russian cobbler, visits to Moscow about every two to four months and living in a safe house. Oh yes, we have her cell phone, you know the one and there was a call made to Omar Uzun in Istanbul, Turkey." Annie supplying Eyal with a quick update on Michelle Defour. "I also have her Saudi passport and it is real."

"Turkey and Saudi Arabia, Hmmmm... Omar Uzun is only a go between, a mouth piece for Maxim Voronov and Tassos Nicolaides. That is a new little twist to the scenario. Not sure what Omar was doing in Turkey, maybe a runner for the Turkish partner." Eyal looked away for a second, thinking. "The Saudi passport is...So Megan what did you find out?"

Annie was quick to catch Megan involvement without her knowing it and why Eyal would turn to her.

"You were right about poison. A drug new in Russia and fast acting, only a matter of seconds once ingested. The three women with him were all paid from a high price escort service and there is a report of two other men and a woman in the group but missing."

"What kind of dirt did you dig up on Voronov and Brodowski?"

Megan reaching for her laptop, "A lot on Iwan Brodowski. He is Polish from Warsaw and once worked for the KGB. Got caught up in an illegal arms deal and served time in prison. Moved to Moscow in 2009 and went to work for a logistic company."

"_Worldwide Logistic_."

"Yeah and another man, Omar Uzun from Istanbul Turkey. The man Michelle called."

"Have you checked _Worldwide Logistic_ and any dirt on them?"

"Got a feeler out but so far nothing."

"Shouldn't we get Eric on this as well?" Annie was very unhappy with leaving her out or even excluding the CIA. After all Eyal was working for Arthur which means working for the CIA.

"Not yet. Too much information has been leaked out and I don't know where the mole is. Megan's resources are just as good if at times not better so for the time being we are working through _US News and World Report_." The tone of Eyal voice made Annie cringe, he was more authoritarian than normal.

Time for Megan to take the bull by the horns and she wasn't going to back down. "Okay gang, time for a little heart to heart here. I know Annie is CIA and that you are a phantom and Elias is not your real name and I'm thinking my brother Arthur is right in the middle of all this and I am being played as a puppet in this whole spy conspiracy theory scenario. If you want to use me and that is okay but I have to know the truth, all of it. Understand where I'm coming from?"

"You are not a puppet at all. Fact I glad you are here for many reasons. Maybe you are right in coming clean because I do need your resources. The CIA has been compromised and they are now turning inward to find the leak. First, I work directly for himself as a freelance operative and Arthur has hired me to look at this conspiracy theory off books because of leaking intel from the ranks of CIA. Neither the first time nor will it be the last. Second my ID has to be protected at all cost."

"I understand that. If you are willing to give me the exclusive I will go to my grave protecting your ID." Megan knowing the risk this man would be taking of revealing his true ID.

"You will have the exclusive because you will be right in the center of all as we uncover the players and the depth of operations. Megan I have to warn you this could get very dangerous. As you already know people have died and there might be more. No let me put it this way, there will be more."

"I signed on as an investigative reporter not to cover dog shows or the superficial world of Hollywood but for real news. I know there is danger. I may not have the training you do but I have the heart."

"How about you Annie. Are you okay with Megan becoming part of our team?"

"I figured she already was. Yeah I'm good with it." Annie tapping Megan on the shoulder with approval.

"Okay Megan, I would like for you to meet Annie Walker and I'm Eyal Lavin."

"Eyal is a lot simpler to say than Elias." Megan mused that was a really dumb remark on her part.

"The one thing you will have to remember is to never and I mean never let anyone know you are the sister of Arthur Campbell. Understand me. You life will depend on it and I can't make it any stronger."

"Yeah, I understand. He is CIA and not up for charmer of the year award."

Eyal standing and stretching his arms and looking out at the water, his mind wandering to some far off place, slowly walking to the rail and leaning over, Eyal head bend down, now looking at the ducks swimming near the boat. To Annie, Eyal for the first time since she has known him look broken, defeated and her heart went out to him. If only he would confide in her. Megan started to say something but Annie motioned to her not to. And so stillness fell on the three and there was a feeling of sorrow drafting over them but not knowing why. It was the buzzing of Eyal's phone that brought the silence back to life.

Eyal answering the call, and went to the bow, away for Annie and Megan to talk. He was gone quite a while before returning. "Okay my pretty ladies, we have lunch reservations in an hour so I would suggest changing into your better dress than those sexy shorts. I'm required to wear a jacket."

"Where are we going?"

"My surprise." And Eyal disappeared below deck.

"Looks like we have a date this afternoon." Annie nodding to Megan to start getting ready.

In ones wildest dreams could an afternoon luncheon be romantic but this one fit the bill too perfectly. Taking Annie's BMW and driving to the outskirts of the Royal Palace and a beautiful open garden restaurant overlooking the city of Monte Carlo and the harbour. The fragrance of flowering plants fill the air and a warm peaceful breeze gently kissed their faces. There playing music was a three-piece string group all adding to the parable of the afternoon, a tale of romance. Eyal had broken out of his quiet mood and now back to his enchanting self and paying equal attention to both Megan and Annie.

Their luncheon date flew by quickly and once again they on the road, this time driving out of Monaco and into the country side of southern France. "A road trip Eyal, where are we going?"

"To Nice. There is a man I need to meet with and I thought you ladies would like a shopping spree in Nice."

"Who is this man?" Annie asked.

"One time with the Russian military but now in self-imposed exile for safety. He really didn't relish the idea of moving to Siberia, downright hates the cold."

"Say no more." Annie turning to looking at Megan sitting in the back seat. "Up to some shopping while Eyal takes care of business."

"We not included?"

"Not this time. Remember who is running point." Annie knew this didn't set well with Megan and was really hoping the shopping would help but halfway knew different. Megan is reporter and Eyal's meeting is a lead.

"Well that is a fine kettle of fish and real smelly. Thought we were a team, you know one for all and all for one thing. What if I refuse to go shopping with you and stay with Eyal."

"Then I just put your cute little ass on the street." Eyal with his low _'it going to be my way or else'_ tone.

"You won't."

"Don't push it Megan." Annie shooting Megan a cold hard stare to cool it for her own good.

Eyal pulled the car to the side of the road and shut it down. Turning in his seat to look at Megan and in his eyes were the reflection of a cold-hearted spy with only one purpose - a successful mission.

"I don't need any of your speeches Mr. Lavin. I'm here on assignment and that is what I going to do."

"And I shall not stop you Ms. Campbell. Now if you just get out I'm sure your find a ride back to Monaco without any trouble."

"You putting me out?"

"That is why the car is stopped."

"Eyal let's talk about this. We did bring Megan in our fold as part of the team." Annie touching Eyal arm. "She can be helpful as you have said and remember we can't use CIA because of the leak in intel."

"I have other sources Annie. This is a dangerous mission and there are bodies lined up already to prove it. I can't have a loose cannon on our team and can't be responsible for her safety and successfully complete this mission."

"I'm not a loose cannon. Look, maybe I was being a little... oh alright a lot out of line but that is just my nature to go after a story at all cost."

"Look Megan, Eyal has been at this job for a long time and is tops in his field. The one thing I have learned is to listen to him and in the past I haven't always done that and founded myself in big trouble. With any team, there is a captain and followers and we are in that category, followers taking orders."

Megan only sat, she was at a point of either going out on her own and maybe failing or hang with Eyal and Annie and getting that big story. As much as she hated the thought of being a follower and not in command of her story she decided it best to hang with Eyal and Annie. She could always bolt at some point in the future but for now she accepted the leadership of Eyal.

"I'm in. Sorry for stepping out of line and I can't promise it won't happen again but I will try my best to be a good team player."

"That's fine Megan." Eyal restarting the car and pulling back into traffic. "My meeting shouldn't take that long. I know of a nice shopping district and shall catch up with you for dinner and maybe a little night clubbing later."

# # # # # #

_"That man's soul is reflected in his eyes and those eyes can be so intimidating, brooding, angry, seductive and kind. The more you are around Eyal the more you understand this man. He is a loner in many respects yet sociable and loves company to a certain limit. I've watched him look at Annie and there is a bond there. And on Annie's part, well she respects him and gives him space. Maybe that is why their affair works so well, the real respect each has for the other. Damn Megan if only you had a man to look at you the way Eyal watches Annie, oh just a little dreaming here on my part. Not positive because I haven't seen it yet but I'm sure Annie has the same bad temper when it comes to another woman circling Eyal. Jealousy and I've had that feeling once back on the boat when Eyal was asking me about the information I had dug up. No need to be jealous of me, Eyal is a wonderful catch and that is just what he is - caught by hook, line and sinker with Annie Walker hold the rod and reel._

_As Eyal had promised he did treat us to a wonderful and expensive dinner with night clubbing at __**'Papa Longues Jambes'**__ where there was a floor show before a big band started playing dance music. Now I'm here to tell you another thing about Eyal Lavin, he can dance, I mean the man can dance any type of ballroom dance. A nice looking German came over to our table and asked Annie to dance. After dancing with Annie he asked me and the rest of the night the four of us dance, drank and had an unbelievable grand time. On our way back to Monaco, Eyal laid out the plans for running the mission and there is a break down in timing. The death of that Russian VIP has put a lid on things. Well anyway, it looks like Annie and I are headed back to the states while Eyal is running around in Saudi Arabia incognito. Oh how I hate these down periods." _


	9. The Break

**The Break **

**Saudi Arabia: **Eyal turning his Land Rover into a walled compound and stopped at the gate. Removing his sunglasses and placing both hands on top of the steering wheel he waited for the guard to approach. Powering down the window, Eyal spoke in Arabic. "I'm expected this morning. My name is Kadin."

The guard asked him to get out of the Land Rover and stand for inspection, "No weapons are allowed sir." The guard quickly frisking Eyal while two others searched the vehicle. "We are expecting you and this precaution and standard orders."

"I understand and can't be too safe in these trying times."

The guard satisfied that Eyal is not harmful thanked him for his cooperation and opened the heavy wooden and metal gates for him to drive in. A fortress in the middle of a burden section of the Arabian Desert about 450 kg. from Riyadh. Men in desert camouflage milling about and Eyal spotted three women walking from one building with two small children in tow. He had been here several times before and knew the place well. His quarters for his stay were at the far end of the compound, a guest house with all the luxury bonuses and best of all, a bath. His meeting wasn't scheduled until the evening meal and he was ready for a hot relaxing bath and change of clothes.

"Hello sir, I'm Aleah your server and this is Nazith." The young girl Eyal guess to be in her teens, maybe sixteen and the lad, a small boy about eight or nine years old and as always to sever him in any way he may have desires for.

"Nice to greet you Aleah and my first wish is a refreshing bath."

"We were expecting that would be your wish sir. The bath is ready. Follow me." Aleah lead Eyal to the bathing room filled with scented candles and a large marble tub with streams of hot water to ease the tired muscles. "May I assist with your clothing?"

"No thanks Aleah. If you and Nazith with leave me, I would like to bathe alone."

"Very good sir and after you have finished a rub down with our finest oil. One's skin can dry so quickly in this climate." Aleah pushing Nazith out of the room and closing the door without waiting for a reply from Eyal. The rub down was more of an order, her job was to make sure he was treated with all the respect given to the most important visitors to the compound.

The massage was a welcome part of the afternoon and Aleah being well trained in the manipulation of his muscles soon had him completely relaxed. Young Nazith too knew what to do as he work on Eyal's legs and feet. The oil they used was more like a mixture of expensive moisturizing lotion and olive oil that was absorbed into the skin, leaving a smooth fresh feeling.

Time for the evening meal and Eyal dressed in the traditional Saudi clothing wearing a white Thobe, covering his head with a Tagiyah skull cap and topped with a silk Ghutra in red and white checked held in place with a black Agal. With his looks he could easily pass as Saudi and had many times.

Eyal being leaded by Nazith to the dinning tent, a partially secure building with a hard roof but walls of a fabric a reminder of their desert heritage. Beautiful rugs lined the floor and exquisite tapestries with fine gold-laced fabric graced the side walls. Over stuffed cushions and low table laden with food was a welcome sight.

"Welcome to my humble home my friend." Jabr Al-Nassar extending a warm hand shake to Eyal.

"The honor is mine to be welcome with so much grace and respect." Eyal in a gesture of friendship bowed.

The two men exchanged long overdue dialogue about nothing of any importance. The meal was not to be hurried but enjoyed and in time they would come to the point of ARES discussion. Jabr Al-Nassar has been a long time friend of Eyal but refuses to acknowledge Eyal as being Israeli and gave him the name Kadin. Eyal had once saved his life and they together had brought down a splinter group of Al Qaeda. Jabr Al-Nassar was the leader of a small army of Saudis bonded by the outcry of global jihad terrorist being based in their homeland of Saudi Arabia. With his wealth in oil, Jabr has been successful on many fronts but the war goes on and as in the past for thousands of years it will wage on.

"I hear Tassos Nicolaides has gone underground." Jabr leaning back on a mound of pillows and eating grapes. "The rat has run into his hole."

"A staged kidnapping in Monaco. What do you know about the set up."

"The Spirit of Allah Movement is starting to move in on ARES operation and about two months ago his Moroccan business enterprise was hit and hit hard. Somehow they have infiltrated his close circle of associates. The Russian supply chain was under threat of being broken and forcing Tassos to start looking else were. Hear he turn to a fellow Greek but I don't know much about him."

"You know the man's name?" Eyal making sure Jabr was well informed.

"Elias Zacharias a wealthy Greek business man looking for investments and arms trade seems to be very rewarding. Now you wouldn't know who this Greek might be?"

"I've heard the name and know of his reputation. A good man to deal with." Eyal responded without elaborating giving enough acknowledgement so Jabr would know it was indeed Eyal or in this case Kadin.

"I'm sure you also know the Russian connection was killed at a restaurant the other night. A perfect hit and now the others are getting the message." Jabr with a smirk of knowing Eyal was there.

"Who are the other players. I know of the Turkish connection but are there others?"

"This is a war of major proportions and one man can't wage the battle alone. We have been successful in the past in bring down this cancer of terrorist using the Islam faith as a misguided excuse for brutality and we should collaborate now."

"And that is my mission for the visit. It is going to take a trusted collaboration between us as before."

"Done my friend. We shall fight this together in a divide and conquer operation. There is an ongoing heavy arms movement through North Africa with a destination to ISIS in Syria and I have in place manpower and a plan to destroy. Now the Turkish partner is powerful and will present a problem."

"And that should be my undertaking. To remove Tabib Balik. Now I have a question for you."

"I shall answer if possible." Jabr shifting his position to a more comfortable spot.

"A lovely young woman by the name of Michelle was carrying a Saudi passport and lost her life at the villa of Tassos the night he vanished."

"I know of his woman and do you have knowledge of her remains."

"She is in the morgue waiting for someone to claim the remains before being cremated."

"I can't let that happen to a fellow Muslim. I have one favor to ask of you."

"I will see if I can deliver." Eyal had been right in assuming Michelle work for his friend Jabr.

"Have her body shipped to Greece and from there to here for proper interment. It is the least I can do for her."

"Yes I shall." Nodding his head, Eyal would make all the arrangements.

Eyal would spend another day at the compound before leaving for Monaco to take care of claiming the body of Michelle Defour. He purchased a coffin made of West Indies mahogany, her final resting place and the coffin lined with soft silk. Watching the coffin being loaded on a private plane for her journey home, Eyal couldn't help but feel the pain of another lost soul fighting the evil of terrorist and international crime. He never knew her given name but assumed it to be Arabic.

**New York City/Washington, DC: **Thanksgiving only days away and Christmas holidays are already here and so is the excitement of Christmas in New York City. Megan pulling her covers over her head as the alarm clock sounded the dreaded wakeup buzzed. Back to the grind of going into the office and only a sorted beginning to her story. Maybe she would spend the day doing research on a few people, background work helps to add interest to the story.

The land line ringing away in the next room and Megan stepping on the cold wooden floor for a split second wished she was back in Monaco and with a coarse - "Hello."

"Didn't wake you up did I."

"No Arthur I was just about ready for my morning cup of coffee and you know how I'm without that dark morning brew."

"Thanksgiving sweetheart and you will be coming down for the family get together. Joan is planning a big spread."

"Sure thing big brother. I'll be there and anything special I can bring."

"New York cheesecake."

"That's the reason for the invite, not me but New York cheesecake. Just kidding, I know it is standard. It has already been ordered."

"Wonderful. See you in a day or so. Love you little sis." Arthur disconnected and turned to Joan. "She is coming of course and cheesecake has been ordered. Now for that large basket of fruit from Miami."

"That's your other sister Arthur why not just invite the family without ordering fruit."

"Because ever since she married and move to Florida that has been the standard, fruit basket from Miami and cheesecake from New York. That's what sisters do for their big brother."

"Well I have shopping to do and turkey to buy and flowers to order. The house is going to be full this year and I have the feeling that Colin will have an announcement."

"What the playboy of the family is settling down. I won't believe it until I see it."

"We he wanted to make sure the entire family was here and that includes your father. Ralph Campbell will be coming for Thanksgiving dinner. I have already spoken with him and now it is up to you my sweet husband to be on your best behavior." Joan knowing her loving husband and his father couldn't be in the same room for any length of time without a disagreement. They were polar opposites.

"Dad and I have never seen eye to eye on anything thing."

"The man is old Arthur, you can be civil for one afternoon and give your father some respect. For the sake of the family play nice."

"Okay love, just for you and the sake of the Campbell clan and hope and pray Dad acts nice." Kissing Joan and finishing adjusting his tie, "You going to be late getting into work today?"

"Not too late but I do need to get this shopping done. Annie should be back in today and I want or we need to find out how things went in Monaco. Plan a meeting with her this afternoon okay."

"Yeah fine because I have not heard from Lamorak."

"And were you expecting too."

"Not really. Bye dear see you this afternoon." Arthur putting on his overcoat and out the door for a day at the office, not any office but the CIA at Langley.

**Georgetown: **Danielle putting the finishing touches on breakfast when Annie being her chipper self came into the kitchen. "Good morning folks." Annie kissing her sister on the cheek before hugging her two nieces and a nod to Michael.

"See you are home and hope it will be for a while."

"Through Thanksgiving at least." Annie grabbing a cup of coffee and finding a place at the breakfast table.

"Wonderful and that means you can help in the kitchen." Danielle placing a full plate of breakfast food in front of Annie. "I'm going shopping after we eat for the big Thanksgiving meal is there anything special you want?"

"Turkey and dressing. You know the basic T-dinner and that is your ball game. I'll bring the wine."

Apple pie and ice cream, corn pudding, cranberry sauce, and sweet potatoes where all suggestions by the rest of the Brooks family. "Got it gang, nothing changes from last Thanksgiving."

"Except Aunt Annie will be with us."

And so Annie is back in her routine of family and the long drive to Langley, time spent thinking about Eyal. Last Thanksgiving they were together and with a side trip to New York and what a carefree wonderful five days she had with him, no mission or third-party, just the two of them. She was dreading the day, her first day back from Monaco and knowing Joan and Arthur wanted a debriefing. She was being pulled by the desire to please her bosses but also knowing Eyal's way, keep everything close to the vest until the proper time. Her loyalty was going to be tested this afternoon for sure.

Auggie was the first to greet her with her usual quip about a suntan that he couldn't see and playing the game. Their once romance was now long over but still there was a guarded feelings between them. Their close friendship had been forever damaged by their attempt at a romantic affair. Everything was just so surface.

"Welcome back." Arthur looking up from a file he was reading as Joan, Annie and Auggie enter the small conference room. "I have a police report here from France where the villa of Tassos Nicolaides was broken into and the bodies of three people were found murdered. But there is no sign of Tassos and it is believed he may have been kidnapped."

"Yes sir. Same information I have and no leads."

"One of the victims has been identified as Michelle Defour but she was carrying a Russian passport. A bogus passport I might add."

Annie knew her call to Eric for help would have been report so she may as well tell about the visit to Michelle's apartment. "Well sir, I found the address of Michelle Defour's apartment and went there only about three minutes before the police arrived but in that time I found several passports, all Russian and all counterfeit along with a cell phone. I had Eric help me with decoding the calls she had made and retraced the calls. They were all dead-end."

"And where are the other passports?"

Annie with a short answer, "Lamorak."

"And where is Lamorak?"

"Right now I don't know. The last I saw him was standing on the tarmac in Monaco waving goodbye."

"So we have just about nothing."

"You have a concern Lamorak about a security leak. He told me just before I got on the plane to return to tell you, and I quote. _'The purple dog is lose'_.

Annie hadn't put much stock in what Eyal had said until the look on Arthur's face said it all. There was or is a major problem within the CIA to Annie's best guess this was the first he knew about it. Arthur turning to Auggie, "I want a complete shut down now - code orange and call IA in here immediately. No one is leaving this building until further notice."

Two days later, Thanksgiving morning the lockdown at Langley was being lifted for a few, Annie was on her way to Georgetown and happy to be going to spend the day with family. Joan had also been released and she was headed to a house fill with the Campbell clan but Arthur remained at work, national security was at stake. What wasn't made known was the meaning of the coded message Eyal had passed on to Arthur but it was enough to make Arthur and the other higher-ups in the CIA to sit up and take notice. Annie now realizing just how important Arthur had placed trust in Eyal and it was unnerving for her to think just high of a level could Eyal reach. In the eighteen months since Eyal walked away from Mossad he has created a network of international spies all working for one cause, to rid world of militant extremist terrorist.

Putting on her happy face for the family, when deep down in her gut Annie knew what she and Eyal had started working on was of the utmost importance and critical. All she wanted to do was get back in the field, back to her job but for now she would have to wait until word came from Eyal. Arthur had told her that from now on Lamorak was her boss and only to report to him. Whatever was happening or about to happen was enormous and far-reaching.

# # # # # #

_"Thanksgiving is over with and I'm on my way back to the Big Apple. The Campbell clan was in full force minus our big brother Arthur because of a breach in security at the CIA headquarters and he was forced to stay at work. Now that perhaps was for the best because my Dad was in rare form and knowing how Arthur is the two would clash big time. Anyway enough about the Campbell family, I met Annie for dinner and drinks Friday night and we had a great time together. I'm really liking her more and more, she is so down to earth, no airs about her. I tried to engage her in a conversation about knowing Eyal and that went nowhere. Very protective of him so I still know very little about this man, not even sure if he is an American or not. Kinda have my doubts he is but thinking more along the lines of British because of his accent. I do know the man is fluent in Greek, French, German and English and in all probability also Russian. Now with him somewhere in Saudi Arabia my guess is he also speaks Arabic and fluently. My interest in him is beginning to max out because of the mystery that encompass him, like the man of the world advertisement but only younger. Who knows when I'll be able to get back to my assignment and until then, research, research and more research."_


	10. Back, I'm Back

**Back, I'm Back**

Two months and nothing... No new developments on the Conspiracy Theory story and Megan was getting antsy about moving forward. Her research had turned up some interesting stuff on Tabib Balik, and Megan was ready to head to Istanbul. Pulling all her files and notes together, she was ready to march into Harry Bernstein's office prepared to lay out her need to return to the story.

The poisoning death of Maxim Voronov had made front page headlines with a hint of a conspiracy the reasoning for the assassination. The gut feeling that Harry Bernstein was having came for years of being one of the top newspaper men around and his gut was telling him the Russian murder and Megan's story was all coupled together. The lines drawn and dots connected were missing and he was ready to resume the digging. Now Harry Bernstein was also getting a fidgety about the incomplete story and halfway welcomed Megan's intrusion.

"He is a crook of the largest degree. I've tracked several deals the man has made and is working with some group in Northern Africa on supplying heavy weapons to terrorists in the Middle East." Megan placing her notes in front of Harry to examine.

Taking his time to review what Megan had brought to him and with his no-nonsense tone, "And everything you have isn't substantiate. All is just speculation and we can't go to press on conjecture." Harry giving her the look of don't bother me until you can prove the story.

"I need to go to Istanbul. To find this Tabib Balik."

"Four weeks Megan. You have four weeks to break the story. Use your connection with the CIA and pull out all the stops. What you do have is a good beginning so dig deeper. Also keep an open mind on the murder of Maxim Voronov. There is rotten smelling fish in that pot and my gut is tell me his death is connected to your story."

"Never knew you to work on gut, only facts that can be proven."

"You start with gut feel and discover the facts and gather the proof. Have you even considered there may be a link?"

"Yes sir I have and with good cause. I can't give my source but I do believe that is a connection and already done some research on Voronov travels and his associates. Another name pops up, Iwan Brodowski and a logistic company run by Omar Uzun. From the little I can tell once Voronov was killed, the company shut down operations and all quiet on that front. Makes you wonder doesn't it?"

"Second in command running scared. The actions of someone or group closing in. Good work Megan and you are on the right track. My advice, listen to your gut, ninety percent of the time it is right. Go do your thing and watch your back."

Thank you sir, I shall and thank you. You won't be sorry." Megan grabbing her scattered notes from Harry's desk, she wasn't going to wait if he changed his mind.

Back to her favorite coffee shop and a call to Arthur. Time for her to tell him about meeting Eyal and ask for renewed help. Her only hope was Eyal and Annie were still working the mission and Arthur was receptive. The Arthur's hurdle was the tough one to cross but she had no other way to go. Well she could just show up in Turkey but that was dumb on her part because she didn't have an in to Tabib Balik. Only a phone call to one of his associates, Omar Uzun from Michelle Defour.

"Hey big brother." Megan trying to sound as cheerfully as she could before Arthur nailed her for not keeping in touch.

"The answer is no."

"You don't know what I'm asking. Humor me and just listen please. It might just be something about our family."

"That my dear Megan would be a first. For your information the family is fine, Colin's girlfriend is planning one big wedding and Dad is being Dad. Now little sister I'm listening."

"I met Eyal Lavin in Monaco along with Annie Walker. We sort of created a team until things went cold and Annie and I returned to the states. Look Arthur, I know it isn't right for me to ask but this story I've been working on is tightly tired to what Eyal and Annie have been working with. If that mission is still ongoing I need to reconnected with them. Please Arthur."

"Not up to me Megan. The mission is run totally by the master himself and it would be up to him. I can only wish you luck and try to talk you out of this wild chase of yours for a death wish."

"It's not a death wish but a story Arthur and like you it is my job. I'm not going to back away from it. I'm a Campbell and too much like my big brother in our commitment."

"That's what I'm afraid of. If you know how to get in touch with Annie that would be your best bet. And for God sakes little sister, keep safe."

"I'll do my best and give my love to the family." Megan disconnecting from Arthur and now finding Annie's special number, the one that she was given her back in Monaco. Oh please, please Annie answer and be willing to allow me back in. Rats, the call went to voice mail and Megan wasn't about to leave a message other than to say, _'Hi friend and long time to hear. Give me a shout when you get free.'_

Weather in Athens Greece during February can be all over the charts and on this day it was cold. Annie sitting on the terrace of her rich Greek estate and looking at the cell phone and allowing the call from Megan Campbell go to voice mail. A sparking blaze in the fire pit took the chill off the late afternoon and a glass of wine also helped. Eyal was wrapped in a blanket and reading a novel on his Kindle and slipping wine. A lazy day of establishing the fact they were wealthy.

"That was Megan Campbell on the phone." Annie listening to the voice-mail. "Calling just to say hi."

"She is calling for more. That woman has a motive." Eyal looking up from his reading and turning off the novel. He had enough of murder, mystery and mayhem for one afternoon.

"She is a nice person Elias, I like her."

"Good." Eyal not much interest in Megan Campbell or for that matter her calling Annie. His mind was turning to other more important things, like how beautiful Annie looked in the fading sun and the gold shadows drafting across her face. He took another slip of wine and hoping to change the course of the chat.

"Think I'll call her back and see what she wanted." Annie started to hit the call back button.

"Before you do let's talk about it. She hasn't finished that Conspiracy story as yet and we are still in the middle of it. My bet is she is wanting back into the team."

"We aren't getting very far as we stand now. Something has to happen to get us into Tabib Balik and I never got the chance to play the Honey Trap because Megan was with us. Too bad Tassos pulled his vanishing act when he did."

"Plans can always be modified and from the intel I'm being feed from North Africa our target will be in need of a new supplier shortly." This conversation is definitely not going in the direction Eyal had wanted. Megan was once more throwing cold water on his libido and she wasn't even in the country.

"So our living the life of luxury with your so call businesses perhaps paying off." Annie noticing Eyal eyes had that look, the look she know all too well and it stirred her.

"Think so as I've heard rumors of people making inquires of one Elias Zacharias. Now about Megan."

"Yeah about Megan, you know she will show up with or without us when she could do some real damage to our mission." Annie thinking it was time to put Megan to rest and join the Israeli on the lounge but they were in the middle of this conversation and she had to finish it.

"I know and her timing is a sign she is getting really restless."

"She is aware of Tabib Balik because of the call made by Michelle. Think she would just hop a plane to Turkey?" Annie swinging her legs to the side of the lounge she had been on and sitting up to face Eyal. He looked so inviting with the reflection of the fire on his face and the setting sun behind him.

"That is what a good reporter would do. Yeah Annie, give her a call and if she wants back in okay but only to play by my rules."

"You are softening Eyal Lavin."

"Not by a long shot just protecting our mission. Megan Campbell can be a help or hindrance and we need her on our side. Keep a leash on her." Eyal finishing off his glass of wine and placed the empty glass on the floor, shifted to one side of his lounge. His smile, his seductive enticing smile could not be ignored.

Annie slipping off of her lounge, placing her glass of wine on the floor, walk by the fire pit toward Eyal and lifting the edge of the blanket she snuggle down close to Eyal. "I'm cold."

"Well now let's see if we can cure that problem." Eyal engulfing her in his arms and the thought of calling Megan was put on hold. Their love making had improved with time, like fine wine and each taking pleasure in pleasing the other. As the sun slowly set, they renewed that fire spark between them in a magical romantic way. Annie wanting life with Eyal to go on forever.

* * *

><p>Rainy day in Athens when Megan's plane touched down. Annie was at the airport to meet her and Megan was delight at seeing Annie again. As Annie hug Megan she softly whispered, "We are being watched."<p>

Megan quickly looked around to see if she could see who might be watching and Annie just broke out in laughter. Megan turning to look at Annie, "You were joking right."

"Yes but it was partly joking but more of a test. Your reaction could have gotten you killed. Training 101 will have to take place before you can fully return to the team. Come on Megan and welcome to Greece."

"Oh great I'm off on the wrong foot already and just got here. Anyway I can make up for my screw up... Oh I know my notes on Tabib Balik. I've been doing a bunch of mind numbing research. This guy is into all kinds of stuff..."

"We'll talk about it back at the house. But for now Megan Campbell, a tour of Athens and dinner at _Pil poul et Jerome Serres_. You will be impressed I promise."

"Where is Eyal?"

"Elias is on a business trip."

"Elias okay I get the message loud and clear. Okay so who am I in this little family package." Megan getting back into the spy frame of mind and a surge of excitement came rushing through her body.

"A friend of mine from Philadelphia and you shall have a cover. All part of training 101 but first, Athens and some shopping." Annie guiding Megan with suitcase in tow to her car, a silver Audi A6 sedan. A nice car but not what Megan had envision she would be driving.

Their tour of Athens took Megan to all the fine clothing shops only a few drive pass the tourist destinations of the Parthenon and the Acropolis and finally winding up in the neighborhood known as Plaka. Parking the car, the women set out on foot to stroll the shops and markets of this old historical neighborhood. The incorporating labyrinthine streets and neoclassical architecture gave the feeling of returning back the clock to a time when possibly Alexander the Great may have walked the streets as King in ancient times.

Annie being the tour guide pointing out different spots, "They call this area 'Neighborhood of the Gods' because to its location to the Acropolis and its many archaeological sites. Elias and I have spend many afternoons browsing the district and always finding something new."

"I am impressed."

"Around the corner is the Jewish Museum of Greece and to the north is the Museum of Greek Folk Art, an annex of the Old Public Baths building. Both places are wonderful to visit and Elias is really fascinated with how they preserve the material culture of the Greek Jews."

"Elias is Jewish?"

"I thought you knew. Yes he is Jewish and proud of his heritage."

"No I didn't know but should have guessed. I must be slipping and need to pay closer attention to what is going on around me. Now that I think about it I believe I heard him swear in Hebrew."

"His normal way at being annoyed."

"He is not American is he?"

"No he is not but that is enough about Elias. We have Athens to enjoy and a wonderful meal at _Pil poul et Jerome Serres_. It is near the Temple of Hephaestus the God of metal working and craftsmanship. Another fantastic site to see. We have reservation and I'm sure you will be pleased."

# # # # # #

_"Annie was oh so right about being pleased. The temple and sounding area is absolutely beautiful and the meal. Well I can't say enough about the quality of the dinner and wine. Annie Zacharias being the perfect hostess in showing me Athens. Have you notice how easy it was to return to the Greek cover, I must be fitting into this spy thing pretty good. Anyway, for the next five days I was being educated in many areas and the lessons were hard and demanding. Self-defense, how to use a gun and now that wasn't to my liking at all but Annie insisted. Surveillance techniques, control of emotions and that is where I gain an A plus from Eyal. My first sign of any type of approval from the master spy. Last was my cover and the documentation was flawless. Megan Kavanagh from New York and I'm a librarian with the New York Public Library in the research department. Annie and I have been friends since childhood growing up in Philadelphia and me with an Irish father and American mother. It was a little frighten throughout the entire training and I am not sure if I feel more secure or just downright terrified. Well there is no turning back, I'm in this up to my eye-balls and here is where I'm going to stay and finish my assignment. Got to run now and do some more studying, Annie and I are working hard on my cover so there won't be any slip-ups."_


	11. Istanbul

**Istanbul **

Istanbul a city of fourteen million and a multinational city rich in culture and a tourist heaven. It was named a European Capital of Culture, making the city the world's fifth-most-popular tourist destination and an exciting place to visit. Also an international shipping city with the only entrance from the Mediterranean Sea to the Black Sea was through Aegean Sea then north through the Dardanelles Strait, Sea of Marmara and finally through Bosporus Strait at Istanbul. The Port of Istanbul offers many maritime services and along their many warehouse and storage facilities where located is the building of _Worldwide Logistic Turkey_. Nothing special about the building, just another warehouse with offices on the second floor and a side entrance. There parked are three cars, Range Rover, Audi S8 sedan, and a Volkswagen Beetle.

"Never thought of you driving a little bug of a car." Tabib Balik looking up as his business partner entered the small back room of the warehouse second floor offices.

"Incognito, disappearing into the surrounding and not standing out like in that Audi of yours."

"I'm not being hunted." Tabib offering Tassos accolades one of the finest Turkish cigarettes smoke, a highly aromatic tobacco and a much milder flavor than American cigarettes.

"That you know of. My advice to you is fold up your flamboyant life style and go underground as I have. Maxim wasn't expecting his demise and the warnings were there just like they are here with all of us."

"And that is why I have called you to the meeting. Things in North Africa are really heating up and our supply lines have been badly damaged. Your warehouses in Tripoli, Libya were totally destroyed yesterday by well planted bombs." Tabib nodding toward Tassos.

"Yes I know and from the information I get it was at the hands of some self-appointed Saudi that has amassed a small army to fight the Islamic State movement. They have been hitting the suppliers and those funding the IS." Tassos leaning back in a comfortable leather chair and taking a long drag from his Turkish cigarette.

Tabib also indulging in smoking a cigarette and thinking about having a few drinks with his Greek partner. "I have a bottle of Scotch that needs to be open. Care to join me in a drink from Gordon & MacPhail, an independent bottler and distiller of the best Scottish whiskey."

"Now you are talking my tune friend. Conducting business over fine whiskey is unsurpassed in reaching mutual agreements."

Pouring two glasses of the amber liquor, Tabib continues, "ARES is part of the suppliers and thereby we are targets. But they are only working in Africa not here in Europe. Our warehouses here have not been touched as yet but that can change at any second."

"Only a matter of time. Those Saudis can be far reaching and they have the wealth to buy favors. My fleet of ships is still intact and that is how I would like to keep them. I have a legitimate business there and don't want to run any more of a risk than I have too. And now I have a proposal for you."

"I have an idea of your proposal. Tassos you my friend are afraid of your own shadow now and we need to dig in and keep operating. Whoever these Saudis are can't intimidate us. We have to show them that we can and shall strike back."

"I'm not suggesting to end operations at all. I enjoy the benefits of our partnership way too much." Tassos taking another slip of his drink.

"What do you have in mind?"

"A change in suppliers. Get a new player on our field. One the Saudis don't know about as yet." Tassos putting an empty glass on the table for a refill and Tabib gladly refilling both glasses.

"You may be on the right track there. You have someone in mind."

"A fellow countryman by the name of Elias Zacharias. For the past two months I have had him checked out from head to foot and he is the one I think we should bring into our operations. His supplies are out of Brazil. I met with him back in Monaco and we talked business but as you know I made a quick exit and we never got back together."

"Brazil. Now that is defiantly different and interesting. Staying clear of Africa and that could be a plus. Your ships would be the carrier."

"Yeah and if you decided we should do business with Zacharias I'm thinking about change registrations on one of the ships, move it to Brazil and really cover our tracks."

"You said he had him check out so tell me about this Elias Zacharias."

"He lives in Athens with his wife and has offices in London and Port of Vitoria in Brazil. My reports indicate that the weapons are manufactured in the US and filtered through Mexico and into South America with no traces back to his connection in the US. The man covers his trail and has met all previous delivery dates to other clients. What he is lacking I can supply, that is cargo ships."

"How deep did you check his background?"

Tassos talking out a large file folder from his briefcase and opens it. There are pictures and a written report with backup documentation. Spreading the pictures and report in front of Tabib as he spoke. "What he owns as legitimate business accounts for his wealth. He is married to an American socialite from Philadelphia. They have been married for four years and she was once a school teacher."

"Who's the blonde?" Tabib looking at several pictures of Eyal and Annie walking along the pier in Monaco.

"His wife. Her name is Annie."

"Why are you so interested in his being married?" Tabib taking a closer look at the picture of Annie standing on the deck of _'Odysseus of Ithaca' _yacht.

"Shows commitment. Neither you nor I have that kind of commitment and one..."

"Don't give me that lecture about my personal life."

Tassos point his finger at Tabib, "Your lust for blonde European women will be your down fall. Mark my words."

"And what about you and your collections?" Tabib shot back at Tassos with a touch of combustion.

"I don't let them get that close to me." Tassos rebuked.

"Not even Michelle."

"I rectified that mistake and learned. Now shall we get on with business at hand? This Elias Zacharias has the ability to deliver the weapons we want, heavy equipment and long-range missiles. When I last talked with him he indicated a three week time frame to be ready to load ships in Brazil."

"Meaning we take procession in Brazil and not here in Europe."

"Absolutely this also protects our destination. He is paid and out of the picture once the goods are on board of our cargo ship and on the high sea."

A long pause which both men drink their whiskey and deep in thought. The move to a new supplier was needed and where they willing to move forward, to take a risk on the Greek name Elias Zacharias. The answer was yes, it had to be done as their lines in Africa were being picked off slowly by an unknown Saudi army of commandos.

"Do you want to come back from the missing?" Tabib asked Tassos.

"No. You go ahead and get in touch with him. When Elias and I spoke the last time he was informed of my partners. I wish to sit in the background on this but shall be close."

"Alright Tassos have it your way. Spell out your guide lines for the amount of money to offer and ... oh crap."

"What?"

"You are the one that is the wheeler dealer not me, I feel almost lost in the world of negotiating."

"Tell you what. Have the first meeting with him and open the bargaining. We'll see how he plays the game and we will arrange more conferences. If I need to join at a later time, we'll cross that bridge. You can play the fact you have one dead partner and one missing partner and take your time to deal."

"Stretch it out. I get the picture and that could work to our advantage. Could you read him when the two of you met?"

"Not really. He didn't become tremendously wealthy by showing his hand and I believe we have some long hours of negotiating time ahead. Tabib you want to lean this end of the business, well my friend you are jumping in up to your knees."

"More like my ass." Tabib pouring their third round of drinks, "No plans for tonight we may as well finish this bottle. I'm going to need some of that liquid courage."

"You do just fine and Elias Zacharias is a likable person. Arrange a dinner meeting, easier to discuss business over a great meal and fine wine. Spear no expense as he is a high roller and enjoys the finer effects of life."

* * *

><p>Elias Zacharias with his wife and his wife's friend were turning a business trip into a holiday of sort. Eyal had secured a meeting with Tabib Balik and being a welcoming host to his country, Balik had arranged a dinner meeting which included Annie and Megan. A private club with all the extra luxury of the wealthy.<p>

"Don't you think we should be wearing more modest clothing tonight for dinner? After all we are in a Muslim country. I don't want to offend our host." Megan

"Out host is very western in his thinking and we are in an international city were western style is the main stay. I want to wear the new outfit I got last week in Athens." Annie looking at her hands thinking a manicure would be in order.

"The light peach one. Oh l love that dress and what about shoes?"

"My standard nude stilettos. What about you, what dress are you going to wear?"

"I don't know. I brought three different ones with me and can't decide. Come up to my room and help me pick out the right dress. You have such a flair for style and putting together outfits. I am such a klutz when it comes to fashion."

So off to Megan's hotel room for the job of picking out the perfect dress for her to wear. Annie was happy that Megan had asked for help because... Well just because. Megan style was no style but comfortable. She had adorable features but did nothing with her looks to highlight the eyes and beautiful wavy hair. Looking at the dresses and Annie deciding all three were much to reserve for an evening dinner, more fitted for a board room meeting. She grabbed Megan's hand and pushed to the door.

"We are going shopping. Time for a Megan Kavanagh make over."

"I'm a librarian I should to look reserve."

"That is only for stereotypes and you are coming out of your shell on a holiday. Come on with me and it will be fun."

The afternoon makeover did wonders for Megan as she looked at herself in a full mirror. "This is really me, I can't believe it."

"You are a pretty woman Megan and should know it. Yeah it is really you standing there. The true test will be in Elias's reaction. He is a connoisseur of beautiful women."

"I'll feel all self-conscious."

"Don't. Just enjoy the attention. Come on it is time we go."

Eyal was waiting for them in the lobby and when they stepped off the elevator he was quick to his feet and his expression of totally approval written all over his face. Megan petite size was dress in a soft shade of green that brought out the green of her eyes. Beautiful hazel/green color eyes that seems to seduce a man with a simple look and her lips and smile, hard to convey the alluring impression they had. It would be next to impossible for a man not to have sexual fantasies about being with her. The halter dress also showed off her curves with a single gold chain and small emerald pendent around her neck. Her strawberry blonde hair hung in gentle waves around her shoulders and she was sans her glasses. She finished off the outfit with a nude clutch and stilettos. A refine picture of beguiling beauty.

Annie's peach one shoulder dress with a small belt at the waist to a flare skirt was in keeping with an evening out. Her hair also falling gently in curls around her shoulders and she wore drop pearl earrings. Of course her nude stilettos, a basic fashion accessory in a woman's wardrobe essentials. And as always, Annie looks chic and dazzling.

"Beautiful ladies. And you Megan are outstanding my dear. Lovely in every way. I'm a lucky man to have two fine-looking women on my arms." Eyal being truthful and his eyes giving Megan the once over brought a touch of jealous green eye moment to Annie. Eyal too was a player and sometimes a leopard can't change his spots.

The private club was beautifully decorated in the Turkish style of exquisite woven fabrics with ornamental tile floor and walls all in smoothing warm colors of gold and rust with a soft touch of bright yellow and orange. The private dining room with western style table and chairs for comfort and two servicers to wait on their guest.

There to greet them was their host Tabib Balik, a handsome middle-east looking man in his late thirties, strong features with a brett style beard closely trimmed and eyes, well his eyes were dark pools of secrecy and enticing giving a seductive hint with a simple glance. Megan felt herself attracted to his enigmatic appearance in a way that was not only pleasing but a bit unnerving. He was charming and humors, the perfect host.

The dinner that evening was absolutely delightful. The conversation was more of a get to know one another and not much business was even brought up. Annie played her part of a loving and attentive wife and Eyal in turn did his part. Tabib attention was partly turned to the pretty petite Megan and he flowed with charm giving Eyal a run for his money in the charismatic category.

As the evening went on, Tabib finding moments to flirt with Megan by the way he looked at her. His eyes giving Megan the message of wanting additional interaction with the absents of the other two. Megan in return gave smiles and used her charm to convey her willingness. He once gave Megan a compliment about the loveliness of how she wore her hair which brought fiery blush to her cheeks in an adorable way.

"Your English is flawless." Annie noticing the near perfect English by their host.

"I was educated in Boston at Harvard with an MBA. I spent most of my younger life in upstate New York with an aunt and her husband. Only return to Istanbul to help out my aging father in his business."

"How noble of you. His business being what?" Megan with her inquisitive way of asking a question at the end of a statement but this time it wasn't proceeded with a long rambling oration.

"Not noble at all. My father's business is very well established and I'm still learning it. The export trade and Turkish goods are profitable in the western world. Now you Megan, what is your calling in life."

"A little boring by some standards. I'm librarian in the research department. This holiday or trip is to study Greek early writings and I might expand it to include Turkey as it is all tied together. The growing Persian kingdom eventually absorbed Turkey and following the Persian invasion, its expansionism brought it into conflict with the Greek monarch Alexander the Great who successfully expelled the Persians. Although he brought an end to the Persian Empire, Alexander the Great reign was short and his empire broke up on his death. So you see my Greek research can easily encompass the early history of your country."

"Completely impressed. I would be my pleasure to show you part of this ancient city unchanged by time. If you are free tomorrow I would love to escort you around the old market place."

"Tomorrow would be lovely as I don't think we have anything planned." Megan looking at Annie.

"Go ahead Megan and feel free. I'm sure Elias and I can find something to entertain ourselves."

"Please join us. The four of us can make a day of it." Tabib also including Eyal and Annie but not really wanting them to accept.

"Thank but not tomorrow as I have a business appointment. The two of you enjoy your afternoon and maybe we could reunite for a casual dinner." Eyal declining the invitation but giving Megan a shot at doing what she can do best, ask questions.

"Wonderful, we have a plan. Until tomorrow."

# # # # # #

_"Okay folks there you have it. Me, little old me Megan Campbell or I should say Megan Kavanagh have caught the attention of Tabib Balik and you want to know something... I'm riding on cloud nine. He is a beautiful man in a dark and handsome sort of way and his eyes are electrifying, yet hold a bit of obscurity. Annie warned me to watch my step as Tabib has a reputation of being a player and his desire seems to be western blonde women. Well I'm western and half blonde so maybe that is to my advantage. Anyway, this is a chance for me to get close to him, he is after all our target and hope like hell I don't screw it up. My track record on dating has been about naught at the most. Well girl suck it up and give it your best shot."_


	12. Feeling No Pain

**Feeling No Pain**

Diner with Tabib Balik was absolute splendid and Megan seem to come into her own. She was entertaining and witty in a charming way and Tabib had taken to her quickly. Eyal behind the wheel on their drive back to the hotel as Annie and Megan chatting about the amazing evening.

"Lovely evening we had." With her hand resting on Eyal's leg as he drove, Annie couldn't help but think how it would be with Eyal.

"He is charming isn't he? I mean Tabib was the perfect host tonight." Megan soft voice echo the lovely evening.

"Yeah and you caught his eye. The man couldn't keep his eyes off you."

"You are just seeing things Annie. He was a gentleman at all times." Megan riding in the back seat in her own dream world and she had visions. Megan's dream pictured Tabib as a Persian Prince riding a black steed and sweeping her off her feet in a fairly tale like narrative. Megan's mood was that of happiness, she had met a prince charming.

Both women had about the same dreams but Annie's dream was more intense. Would he be masterful and demanding or tender and smooth tonight? He is so many things that she couldn't tell but in her dreams, her many dreams he was both, depending on her mood. What was her mood this evening? Annie's mood was that of sexual fantasies and she knew Eyal could deliver.

Saying good night to Megan in the lobby they watched as she entered the elevator and headed to her room. "Would you like a drink Neshema?"

"Love one my dear husband." Annie giving Eyal a kiss on the side of his neck. "The perfect ending to a lovely day."

"And I can think of another way to make it even lovelier." Eyal guiding Annie into the hotel bar for a nightcap. Finding a out of the way booth, he eased down beside her, his hand on her leg as he order two _Persian Prince Rum Cocktail _for them.

"You think we shouldn't have pushed the Tabib and Megan's outing tomorrow. You know he is our target."

"That is not what I had in mind Annie. Let nature take its course with them and now with us." When he would speak to her, a sexy huskiness was in his voice akin to pillow talk which melted Annie heart.

"She is a bit inexperience at dating. I'm worried about her and she is Arthur's sister."

"Megan is a smart woman like you are and she can handle herself. Maybe being a little greenness will play into her hands. Now enough about Megan and we should focus on us. You do look very beautiful tonight. Like an angel washed in a sea of beauty."

"You do have a way with you. What do you have on your mind?"

"Shall we finish our drinks and return to our room, let nature take its course."

Holding the door open for Annie to enter first their hotel suite, Eyal pitched his keys on a nearby table, taking off his suit coat. Annie standing in the center of the living room kicked off her shoes and looked at him. He had an air of unrestrained confidence, a mysterious man with many layers and so handsome, striking in a roguish sort of way with those tantalizing flirtatious brown eyes. As she turn to see Eyal remove his leg holster and gun.

"You always carry that?"

"Always Neshema, I may need to fight off wolf hungry adversaries making immoral advances toward you." Gently taking her in his arms, "Would you like some wine?"

"No. I have dreams, some wonderful fantasies and time is now." Her waiting was over; she twisted, pressing her body against his. Eyal sighed with yearning as her sweet tender body to push against him. His hands fell down to the taper of her waist pulling her hips close to his. One hand finding the top of her dress and his fingers gliding under the tab of the zipper on the side and with ease, the zipper slid down and the dress fell so smoothly to the floor. He framed her face easily between his large powerful yet graceful hands, tangling his fingers in her hair and kissed her delightfully. Annie responded instantly, tilting her head back as she struggled with his shirt. Eyal pulled back for a moment, long enough to hear her low scoff. "Damn shirt." Annie was never shy about going after what she wanted.

He moved back a bit, simply stared down into her smoldering brown eyes. His pause gave Annie the opportunity she needed and with ease she had whipped his shirt off and sent it sailing over the back of a nearby chair. She nibbled her way up to his ear as Eyal once more wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

She craving for his touches and longing for his kisses, was already backing him toward the couch and with a gentle thump they found themselves sprawled on the soft leather. Eyal holding her to keep Annie from slipping off the couch. Regaining his control, he carefully moves into a better position with Annie sitting beside him leaning over the reclining Eyal. With a mesmeric smile and lustful eyes, he removed the cold feeling beads that was hitting his face from her neck and rose up on his elbows, grasping the back of her neck with one hand and used the leverage to hold her close as they kissed again.

"What a beautiful woman you are Neshema. Let me look at you my dear." Eyal's eyes roamed enthusiastically over her body. Annie crawled over him and once again found his loving kisses. Eyal's dark eyes giving her permission to have her way and she found his sinful yet loving lips to answer her request.

Annie had taken the lead but now Eyal slowed the pace down, to take pleasure in each move to find irresistible for both of them. Gliding his hand over her, he moves Annie to a place she rested peacefully, enjoying the deliberate easy caresses of Eyal's hands and lips. She gradually relaxes every inch of her body tingling with electrifying sensations, he slowly finding what pleased her. Annie being a willing partner.

Eyal moved gradually to bring them both to that loving state of ecstasy. She calling out his name with delicious shrill of gratification and Eyal with a soft moan of euphoria. Holding her in his arms with tender kisses giving her time to come down from the emotional high and Annie delighted in his thoughtfulness. Eyal waited patiently as Annie's breathing slowed, and a long moment passed before she opened her eyes and peered up with her sigh of happiness at him.

"I hope it was everything you dream of Neshema." With a sweet smile he brushed hair from one side of her face.

"Everything and more."

BREAK

The next afternoon Megan was dress in jeans and tunic of a light yellow shade and it played lovely with her hair. Debating on how to wear her hair she op for a half up with a large decorative metal clip in back and her waves falling down her back. Putting on and taking off her glasses, she couldn't decide and finally when with wearing them. She wanted to see the market place and all it had to offer. Simple gold circular earrings and bracelet, flats in a navy to go with her dark navy jeans and she was ready.

Tabib on time to pick up Megan and driving a black Audi S8 sedan, sleek, fast and sexy. Tabib had class in picking his car, eye-catching and expensive highly desirable European car. It was easy to tell he enjoyed the finer things in life and had the resources to indulge. She noticed a black SUV parked nearby and when they pulled away so did the SUV. Was it her new-found spy sense or her long-standing reporter's awareness. Her alertness to her surroundings and things out of the ordinary. A black SUV tailing them as they drove through Istanbul was certainly out of the ordinary. She turned her head to get a better look than just glancing out the side mirror.

"They are with us."

"You know about the SUV? Tell me why you are having such an intimidating looking car tail us, it is a little scary, just downright fear-provoking and it is making me very uneasy . Are we in any type of danger?"

"They work for me as my or I should say our protection."

"Why may I ask. Why would an export business owner need protection?"

"Wealth is the answer. My business associated was kidnapped a few months back and since then I have taken the precaution of having security beefed up around me."

"Maybe I should ask you to take me back to the hotel. Not real sure I feel safe at all. You driving this type of car with that large SUV following stands out like a sore thumb."

"You are the second person to say something about my car. Would you feel better if I dismissed our guards. Just you and I visiting a crowded market. There is safety in numbers."

"I don't know Tabib. This is all so fearful to me and also so new to me. You said it has been months since your friend was kidnapped."

"Yes, a little over two months."

"What kind of ransom are they asking?"

"None as yet."

"Now that is bizarre. Really uncanny unless they are holding him for something more that money or... Oh my god, unless your associate is already dead."

"I don't believe he is dead."

"What about leverage. You know holding him for some type of illegal leverage against god only know what. Do you think that is the case and if so then what. I have a million questions running ramped in my head and all are not good. Tabib what was your associate into? Something illegal I bet."

"He is a shipping owner with several vessels. I use his shipping line in my export business and nothing illegal about that. You have a large imagination Megan."

"So other people have told me. I like to write stories in my spare time, you know make up tales about all sorts of stuff. Yeah guess I do have a vivid imagination. A flair for the dramatic and I'm sorry for carrying on. Gee I'm doing it again."

"Doing what again?"

"Rambling. Sorry but I tend to get carried away. And your friend, if he is a friend is setting my mind in a whirlwind of a story I would love to get on paper. Think about the mystery sounding a kidnapping without any ransom being asked and let your mind go from there. Who knows I may have a best seller dying to get written."

"You are an interesting person Megan Kavanagh. Now, what about the body guards and I can switch out my car to make you feel more at ease."

"Please do what you think is best. I'm over the shock of the kidnapping and maybe having two thugs follow us around would be okay. Your call Tabib."

"Think just the two of us is what I want. I'll ditch the car and pickup a nondescript one at the next car dealer." And with that, Tabib drove to a car dealership specializing in small imports. Dismissing the two guards, and having one of them drive his Audi away, Tabib purchased a used Honda Civic Type-R in a yellow.

"Is this better?"

"The yellow stands out but yeah, it is small like the rest of the cars around here. I think it is cute in as way."

"Goes with your outfit. I like the color of yellow on and around you. Brings out the reddish blonde in your hair. Has anyone told you that you have a beautiful complexion. Soft ivory and delicate."

"You are the flatter. Thank you." And Megan was lost for words. They drove in silence to the Egyptian Bazaar or better known as the Spice Market located just behind the Yeni Mosque at Eminonu district at the entrance of the Golden Horn. As they strolled through the market place, stopping at different shops, Tabib was careful of her not being pushed by the crowd of people. He at times taking her hand as they walked. They stopped once at a local ice-cream or dondurma vendor and sample a dish of delicious tasting treat. Megan feeling more relax with every pasting minute and Tabib being the gentleman and without over doing it giving her praise. The aroma of the market filled the air with fragrance from all types of spices and herbs. Megan completely enjoying her afternoon.

"Before we go and meet with Elias for dinner I would like to show you something beautiful. Sunset at the Golden Horn and the colors are breathtaking. It's only a short drive and will not take long."

And Tabib was right in his description. The sunset turned the sky into a gorgeous quilt of gold colors and all reflecting on the waters. The outline of buildings in the distance gave a dramatic touch to a breathtaking sight. "Was I correct about the colors. Nowhere else have I seen such beauty."

"Oh Tabib it is outstanding. Just beautiful in every way and a grand ending to a wonderful afternoon."

"And the beginning to a wonderful night. I would like to show you Istanbul after dark and it has its own beauty of mystery. You do like mystery?"

"Yes I do. What about meeting Elias and Annie? They are expecting us."

"Elias did say casual so I don't know what to expect but let's find out. He gave me the address and it is a ways out of town in the country side." They climbing into the little Honda Civic and heading west out of Istanbul. About an hour drive they arrived and to their surprised Elias had arranged a picnic type dinner in an old barn. Fully catered with wine and Greek food was the offering and both Tabib and Megan were bowled over and pleased.

"A little touch of my home land for us to enjoy." Eyal opening a bottle of wine and pouring two glasses for his guest. "A little wine, candle light and music and the Greek's way of a casual dining. We start off with Kalitsounia, an appetizer from Crete when Annie and I have a summer home, next the Classic Greek salad with feta cheese and for the mail course Spanakorizo, spinach and rice stew cooked in lemon and olive-oil sauce and Astakomacaronada, our spaghetti with lobster."

"And for dessert is one of my favorites, Amygdalopita, a pie with almonds." Annie settling herself on a blanket that had been spread over a pile of straw with a glass of wine in her hand waving toward the magnificent distribution of food.

A romantic setting and the four enjoyed the company. The cuisine was wonderful and coupled with laughing and chatting the time passed quickly until the wee hours of night. Eyal and Tabib had at one point strolled off to speak business and before returning to the women they agreed to meet the next day without the girls. Another round of wine before Eyal, holding Annie in his lap decided it was time to leave. Several bottles of wine had been down and both Tabib and Eyal could feel the effects but figured they were in good enough shape to drive. Annie knowing she wasn't in any condition to drive and guess Megan to be in the same boat.

"Should we sleep it off before driving back." Annie snuggling close to Eyal and wanted to stay the night in the barn.

"Personally sweetheart I prefer our bed. I'll be fine. How about you Tabib."

"I'm good. Come my Megan and I shall take you back to your hotel. We catch the lights of Istanbul another time." Tabib helping Megan to her feet and he too snuggling close to her and kissing her lightly on the neck as they walked to the car. "Tomorrow Elias. I shall see you tomorrow." Tabib calling over his shoulder to Eyal and Annie still sitting on a blanket.

They arrived back at the hotel all in one piece and Tabib walking Megan into the lobby. Stopping at the elevator and there he gently kissed her. "Good night my sweet little flower. It has been a wonderful day and I shall call you. There is my promise of showing you Istanbul at night. Good night and sweet dreams."

# # # # # #

_"Got to tell you I'm feeling no pain and way too tired to spend much time talking but let me tell you what a grand time I had with Tabib Balik. He is charming and caring and, and ... Oh there is something so special about that man and he treats me like a lady, a lovely lady. Well like I said, I'm tired and that bed looks so inviting even if it is only me sleeping alone there tonight. Damn I'm having some sexual revelations about my prince charming. Anyway, time to sign off, good night."_


	13. Heart to Heart

**Heart to Heart**

Three weeks have gone by and Megan's dead line was at hand and she was no closer to breaking the story than the day she arrived in Istanbul. Looking at her text message from Harry Bernstein and grumbling to herself. _'Your deadline was missed. Time to fold it up.' _She knew this was her really big story and if it took going against her boss... well she was unsure of the outcome. Harry Bernstein wasn't a man to push and she really did like working for _US New and World Report_ but again, this story was huge.

She had been steady seeing Tabib and they had even talked about a future. She couldn't believe what was happening between them but they were so compatible in every way. It was after weeks of dating that one night it happen, she not wanting to move in that direction but it just happen and they took their relationship to the next level. As she had laid in his arms thinking how wonderful things were going she almost pushed out of her mind undeniably who this man was, a criminal. A guilt feeling swept over her and she started to cry.

"Darling I'm sorry if we move too fast for you. There is nothing on this earth I would do to hurt you Megan." Tabib thinking their love making had cause the tears and now showing regret.

"No Tabib it was wonderful. It is just so complicated. My job in New York and I have family back in the states. Look it was as much my fault for being such a willing participant but..."

"The atmosphere was right and the mood perfect. I'm not sorry for the lovemaking but for making your life complicated. If it will make things easier for you, we can stop seeing each other and that would kill me but I'm only thinking about you. I know one day you will have to return to New York and I'm..."

"I don't want to stop seeing you Tabib. You have brought new life to me, something I haven't had in years and in such a short amount of time. I've got two factious pulling at me, logic and heart. Damn it they aren't working together. Do you understand what I'm trying to say? Maybe it is being in Istanbul and away from my home turf or maybe it is just you but I'm a total mess right now."

"Megan I have dated many women and most of them have been blonde and European and that was my first draw to you. You were like a beautiful small flower with your reddish blonde hair and so delicate in your petite size all I've wanted to do was to protect you. Never to take advantage of you but then you have this way expressing yourself, you love to see new things and your search for history and knowledge has so much intrigued me. You are not a sallow person by any means and I love the depth of your intellect."

She sat quietly not knowing what to say as her mind and heart were playing against each other. Her feelings for him were strong and there in laid the problem. Tabib gently touching the side of her face with the back of his hand and sadness crept into his eyes. Was there a sense by both of them that this love affair was doomed from the start or by some miracle it would blossom and grow strong?

Slowly lifting her chin, "Megan I have no right to tell you this but I'm falling in love with you. The last thing I want to do is add to your struggles with logic and heart but I feel that I should let you know my feelings."

Megan could only look away from Tabib face, the face of kindness and sincerely tell her his feelings. Right or wrong, they were out there for her to think about and it did complicate everything. Finally after a long period of silence, Megan stood and turning to Tabib, "I still want to keep on seeing you. Let the chips fall where they may."

The next day she met up with Annie for lunch and with Annie keen empathy for someone hurting knew something was wrong. "Is everything okay Megan? You look a little down."

"Yeah Annie, everything is just hunky-dory in my life that I could just scream."

"You are trying to convince me or yourself?"

Megan wanted to talk and she needed to talk and Annie was there. Annie being the only person she half felt she could trust and being in Turkey there wasn't anyone else. "Things have really gotten complicated. When I came to Istanbul with you and Elias or Eyal it was because of a story, my job but now... Well now I have found something different and it is complicated."

"Your relationship with Tabib is gotten more involved that dating and having a good time, right."

"You might say that. And now my boss is calling me home. I only had four weeks to break the story and it didn't happen."

"This mission has been ongoing for four months now and four weeks isn't going to cut a damn thing. Talk to your boss." Annie trying to help Megan but knew in her heart Megan had bigger problems to deal with.

"Not that easy to do even if I wanted to. I've been living a lie with Tabib and that is going to present problems. Annie, Tabib has told me he is in love with me."

"And how do you feel about that?"

A long pause as emotions started taking hold of Megan. Tears welled up in her eyes as she softly uttered. "I don't know."

"You don't know or you don't want to acknowledge."

"What is there to acknowledge. That a naive New Yorker that hasn't seen much of the dating scene came to the Middle-East and was swept off her feet by a tall dark and handsome man. A man who was or should be her target, her big story that would make a name for herself in the field of investigative journalism. My logic is telling me one thing and my heart..."

"And that is where the problem is. I've been in the same boat as you. I once fell head over heels in love with my mission, my target and it all ended badly."

"You had to make a choice and I'm guessing it was the right choice."

"I made a choice, at first he asked me to run away with him and I was going to give up everything in my life, my career, my family for him but at the last-minute I changed my mind and was going to let him run for freedom and not turn him in. But like I said, it ended badly; he was killed in my kitchen by a fellow spy."

"Oh Annie I'm sorry. I just though you and Eyal were a couple."

"We are now but back than Eyal was a friend and one of the best friends I could have. He warned me about Simon and after his death, it was Eyal that understood and gave me his apartment to stay in until I could face being at my own place again."

"Simon was the man you fell in love with."

"Simon Fischer and he was a Russian spy. So you see your quandary is about the same. I can fully understand you predicament. Only you can make the choice and no one else. There is no right or wrong answer and you have to think about family as I did. It was because of my family that I decided not to run with Simon."

"Arthur and his family. He has already lost a one son and now has another chance with Joan. They seem to be happy and my brother Colin is getting married, the playboy of the family. Yes I have a family and they live all over the US. Miami, Texas to Washington and with me in New York, we are not close. Maybe that is why I having these feelings Annie. I'm a lonely person in New York. Yeah I have my job and the arts and of course the theater but most nights it is me and my two cats. My cats, Gracie and Benny could care less about me just so they are feed and the litter box is clean and I have a friend that is taking care of them now with her three cats. Reading and writing fiction is my past time on those lonely nights and I can lose myself in the greatest romance novels going. Maybe I'm too much a romantic. Oh shit, listen to me ramble on and still don't know what to do."

"Nothing wrong with being a romantic."

"Unless you happen to fall in love with the wrong person." Megan brushing a tear from her cheek.

"And are you in love with Tabib?"

"I really don't know what being in love is like so I can't answer that question. In my imagination I envision physical feelings, a tingling or heart rate increase but I'm not sure if that is real or just a writer's perception. When I'm with Tabib it isn't like that at all, no increase in heart rate, no aching feeling longing for him to touch me or tingling, especially the no tingling."

"Not my place to ask but have you taken the step to the next level, the level of a sexual relationship?"

"Yeah, and it just happens without warning... It just happen as naturally and having dinner. Annie it was wonderful but again I don't have much track record to relate too. He must have sensed my inexperience and was so gentle and kind. Not lustful in anyway but only to please me. I shouldn't be telling you this but now I need to talk this out, to find out..."

"To find answers Megan. Making love with a man can also tell the true feelings he has. For a man there are two ways to have sex. First is to fulfill a physical need and that is when lust is just about foremost and the second way is to make love, to please the partner in every way. With my track record and I have had a few, the please the partner way is the best. Eyal can be both and it is my mood that directs him and we are perfect together but only over time have we developed that partnership."

"Your relationship with Eyal is forbidden. I know enough about the CIA regulations to know dating a foreign spy is a big no..."

"Joan and Arthur recognized that problem and went to great lengths to gain the approval of my seeing Eyal. So you see, things can be worked out but only if you give it your best shot." Annie remembering that Thanksgiving that Joan forced her to complete the Close and Continuing Relationship form and having Arthur approve.

"That sounds more like Joan than Arthur; he is such a stickler for protocol."

"I have found him to more of a romantic that Joan or maybe it's because I work for Joan."

"Guess I going to have that chat with Harry Bernstein after all. Two things unfinished and I hate unfinished stuff. My story is important to me and I want to see it to the end no matter how long it takes."

"And the second thing that is unfinished?"

"Tabib Balik. I have no clue how that is going to play out. I know all about his business activities and his criminal dealings but I haven't seen any of that side of his life. I do have feelings for the man and yet I know deep down that is a dark side to him, one that he is keeping from me. Perhaps deep down inside of me I'm wishing he is a good man and not the criminal."

Annie taking Megan's hand in hers and smiled a sweet yet caring smile. "Megan I have to tell you about another person I met. Her name was also Megan, Megan Carr and a top-level government employee that also fell deeply in love with a Saudi terrorist. She like you didn't have a great deal of exposure in dating and Khalid Ansari was there, maybe at first because she was a government employee or maybe it was her but they started a romance. Khalid was my target and Megan was my way to him and with me pushing her I was able to get Khalid's locations and a drone strike on him. He escapes the strike and Megan is placed in a safe house for her protection. But she turned her back on me and went running to be with Khalid Ansari and that also ended badly."

"How is that?"

"His father, Omar Ansari had Megan killed. The man thought his son's love for Megan Carr was ruining the family business of terror. Conceivably Khalid really did love Megan and I do believe that he did but her being involved with him cost her a life - her life. I am telling all this because I care. Being involved with Tabib Balik can only bring heartache."

"Call it what you will Annie but I must finish what I have started. Talking with you has helped but I still have to go my way and not run from Tabib. After all he is both my story and possibly a future."

"Please Megan promise me that you wouldn't let your feelings for him cloud your judgment. You are an intelligent woman, clever in many ways and I'm hoping logic plays stronger in your mind than feelings. But I'm not one that can say I haven't allowed feelings to carry me into bad siturations. You being Arthur's sister also makes you a target."

"Me a target... Oh crap Annie you would have to say that. But for now I'm only a librarian with the New York Public Library in the research department and that is how it is going to stay. Don't worry about you and Eyal's cover. Like I told him back in Monaco I will go to my grave protecting my source and that includes your cover. Damn I do have some loyalty in my bones."

"You know how to get in touch with me and please do. I'm headed back to Athens for a few days but Elias will still be here, they are close to completing their business deal and things will pop wide open quickly. There are two things we need to find out."

"You need me for help?"

"Yes, if it isn't anything difficult. We have strong suspicions that Tassos Nicolaides staged his own kidnapping and is here in Istanbul. We need to know where and second, that is another person, Iwan Brodowski is involved and also need to find him. He has vanished off the map from Russia."

"Istanbul being the den of thieves. Don't know what I can do but I'll try."

Their conversation being productive and now over they left each other with unanswered questions. Could Annie really trust Megan and she had put everything on the line. She knows how the love of a man can turn the best intentions into something harmful but there wasn't much Annie could do. Megan was her own person and neither her or Eyal had any control over the circumstances with Megan and Tabib. Trust, something spies were short on and Annie had to place trust in Megan Campbell, aka Megan Kavanagh.

# # # # # #

_"Not much more I can add except my call to Harry Bernstein. Talking about physical feelings, the butterflies in the pit of my gut were in full flutter before placing the call. Oh how I dreaded that call but had to suck it up and be a person of resolve. Harry being himself wasn't in the best of moods and I could tell he didn't want to discuss with me the merits of my story. I had to run a bluff or what I thought was a bluff and said I would quit and become a freelance journalist. After a few Hebrew curse words or what I took as curse words, he agreed to another month extension. I want to tell you that I'm terrify to death what I am getting into but have to do it anyway. Wish me luck because I going to need all the luck I can find." _


	14. Ian Sinclair, The Partner

**Ian Sinclair, the Partner**

"I don't like it. No Annie I don't like the whole deal." Eyal guiding Annie through the crowded airport with his hand as always on the small of her back.

"Nothing I can do about it Eyal. She is her own boss and headstrong as you know."

"Much like someone else I know. Annie this has only one way to play out and it will be with an unpleasant ending for Megan."

"I know. I truly think she has fallen in love with Tabib."

"And we both have had dreadful memories of falling in love with our targets."

"I tried to tell her about my experience with Simon and also with Megan Carr but she only listen. Eyal we can't protect her but to a certain extent. Arthur shouldn't have asked you to watch out for her."

"Now that Neshema doesn't sound like you at all but you are right. We can only do our best and hope she has a guardian angel watching out for her."

"Can you lend her your guardian angel as he has done wonders in keeping you safe."

"Your angel has to work twice as hard as mine in keeping you safe. Remember you are the impulsive one in this partnership." Eyal giving Annie was tight hug around the waist. "I'm going to miss you the next few days. Can't believe I've grown so accustom to having you with me."

"I would like to stay but we do have this mission to complete. The money transfers can only be handled in person and I'm your wife and business partner."

"And the benefits of being my wife are what I love. My mind isn't on the mission."

"We are standing in a busy airport. Get a grip on yourself."

"The grip has already taken hold. Come on Neshema I know a spot we can have some privacy." Eyal quickly turn her and with his hand on the middle of her back almost running to a secluded spot behind the baggage department. An oversize closet with a few unclaimed suitcases and boxes but plenty of room for what Eyal had in mind.

"What is this place." Annie asking as Eyal gently kissing the back of her neck.

"A Mossad safe room and the suitcases hold change of clothing and identities. We won't be disturbed." Eyal reaching around Annie and tenderly stroking her breast. With his free hand he locked the door and it didn't take long for Annie to feel the same mood. The hideaway thought of sex in a forbidden room and her excitement begin to engulf the atmosphere. She turned to face him and her hand found the magical spot, the ready and wanting spot.

Eyal's lips met hers with a fierce urgency as their bodies crashed against the wall. His mouth coaxed opens hers, feeling her warm breath intermingle with his as his tongue roughly moved upon hers in sensuous glides. A muffled squeal escaped her as his teeth found her bottom lip, biting down on it slowly before moving his canines to nip down her neck soothed by her whispering moans. The sight that beheld him underneath provoked an appreciative smile, all soft feminine curves and smooth skin. "You're beautiful." It was a shame that two restrictive pieces of fabric was preventing him from appreciating her body in all its glory. They would surely have to go...

Their frantic lovemaking quickly came to an end but not at the same moment. Eyal was a bit quicker than Annie but he knew how to how to make Annie reach that climax with great joy and ecstasy. She would not be left wanting. Annie holding onto her lover, not wanting to let go or to leave his side could only try to take in deep breaths. He knew how to please Annie and she never grew tired of his attention.

"This was truly wonderful Neshema but you do have a plane to catch."

"You can come down from that high so quickly?"

"Not really but I don't want you to miss your plane or maybe I do." Eyal buttoning his shirt with a quick kiss to Annie's lips. "I have memories to carry me for the next few days."

Annie finishes dressing and stood in front of Eyal. "I'm I put back together."

Eyal running his fingers through her hair, "As good as new. Perhaps even better, I love that afterglow you get."

"Hope no one else notices." Annie giving him a kiss on his cheek, "Time for us to leave our den of love."

The crowded airport in Istanbul gave perfect cover for two spies as they made their way to the departing gate for Annie's plane to Athens. She would be there for a day or two to make sure Tabib's men had eyes on her before leaving for Zurich and Credit Suisse. The deal for the major arms shipment out of Brazil to the Middle-East was the first of several deals struck by Tabib and Elias Zacharias.

"I hate the fact we have to bring Arthur in, especially since Megan is so involved."

"Can't avoid it Annie. I'm lacking on resources of able bodies and Arthur hasn't built his network as yet. Arthur should be fine, he is a real professorial and knows how to wheel and deal."

"Yeah I know but it is his little sister." Annie hearing her flight number being called. "That's me."

"It will all work out just fine. Looking baby, you have you job to do and I have mine. I call you this evening." Eyal giving Annie a long goodbye kiss. "I'll miss you Annie."

"I already miss you Eyal. Please keep a special eye on Megan."

"I shall, promise." Eyal giving her a gentle shove to the boarding gate. "Time for you to go."

He stood there and watched Annie walk through the gate before he turns to leave. That is when he saw two men had been also watching them. Good, they can report back to Tabib that one thing for sure, Elias Zacharias love his wife and was an adoring husband. He couldn't help but smile knowing the men didn't pick them up until after their trip to baggage department. He took his time leaving the airport and returning to his hotel.

Arthur would be arriving later that afternoon as Ian Sinclair, the American arms supplier and Elias Zacharias business partner.

* * *

><p>Arthur and Joan on their way to Dulles International Airport and the drive was quiet. Joan being in deep thought watching her husband push through early morning rush hour traffic. Joan had come to read Arthur like a book and there was something bothering him, something unpleasant. Did she dare to ask him or wait until this little mission with Eyal as over. Not in Joan's nature to wait.<p>

"What going on Arthur?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you and there is something going on. Is it the mole and trouble within the CIA?"

"Partly." Arthur's short answer.

"Partly humm... What else? You have been distance for a long time and I don't think it is you wife causing trouble."

"You are the perfect wife for me Joan. If only you didn't know me so well I could work out some answers without your knowledge."

"We can work them together. Arthur our marriage is a partnership and you need me there to help, to give my opinion and help you make sound judgment assessments."

"You are making feel guilty."

"I making good sense. Spill it out my dear husband."

Arthur didn't say anything just watching his driving and traffic.

"Look Arthur I'm not going to push but you will have to tell me something sooner or later."

"Now I guess is the best time, it will give you time to think about my proposal."

"Proposal? I'm all ears."

"Things around Langley have gone from bad to worst under my watch and I'm thinking it is time for me to move on. All the regulation have tied my hands to the point I feel like a prisoner in my own office. Always having the Congressional Oversight Committee breathing down my neck and those damn hearings, like they have nothing better to do but make life a massacre for me. There is this one woman, Helen Trueworth from the great state of Kansas and she seems to be on a witch hunt - you know, burn Arthur Campbell at the stake."

"Thought Dorothy melted the Wicked Witch of the West."

"Funny Joan... Very sarcastic."

"Sorry Arthur. Just was envisioning this Helen Trueworth looking a little green and wearing black."

"She not the only witch hunter on the committee. There is Samuel Attaway, Carlos Martinez and Bartram Elder, they are in her hip pocket and just as ruthless. I have had vision of fighting them but what's the use. If I found dirt on any one of them it would only come back to haunt me and if they are removed... Well they would only be replaced by some other do-gooder to burn the CIA."

"You been thinking about a cure to your headache? You said you were thinking it is time to move on."

"I have been and maybe subconsciously starting to put some pieces in place with this King's Arthur court black ops thing I have going. I have the resources and knowledge to operate a private firm, a network of spies for hire. CIA has used a few in the past and I know for a fact that MI6 and Mossad had rather go outside their bounds and hire private black ops. Hire people with strong moral values and do away with all the rope binding protocol. Work without rules and let their conscience be their guides. Eyal Lavin is the perfect example of that type of spy to hire. The independents to make your own judgment calls is the calling card that is drawing me to think alone those lines."

"You can provide protect services for corporate VIPs. Heavy security for all sort of things and ..."

"Like hire the current head of DPD to run the security side. Joan my dear wife you have been thinking on the same train of thought waves as me."

"Yeah I have and didn't want to say anything to you. Maybe a little shy about telling you that I have grown tired of the mess within the CIA. Guess I am also feeling the pinch of the committee and the toll it has taken on you."

"Too damn bad we are in traffic because right this second all I want to do is show my wonderful wife how much I do love her and appreciate her. Joan you are my dream come true."

"Hold your thoughts sweetheart for when you return from Turkey. Get a taste for field work again and we'll work out the details on your return."

"Keep the bed warm for me as I'll be returning to a truly astonishing wife. Love you my dear wonderful wife Joan Campbell."

# # # # # #

_"Hey, it's me again, Megan and I have been a little tired up. You know about the conversation Annie and I had and it has played havoc with my thoughts. For the first time in my life I can't see things as black and white anymore and there is huge amounts of grey creeping in. Tabib has asked me to move to his home, give up my hotel room and I did. Maybe that was the wrong move but it does get me closer to Tabib. The only thing I can't decide is the move to living with him because I'm falling in love or because of my story. That is the cloudy part, the oh so gray part and it is troubling for me. When I became a journalist is was with the thought of weeding out corruption and wrongdoing, to elevate to a higher standard of moral conscience and justice. You know all the great things of a dreamer but now I find myself having thoughts of pitching all that out the window for the love of a criminal. Truly I don't see that side of Tabib but know of it. I'm fighting an inter battle and have no idea which side will win. I need to go now and dress. Tabib is taking me to the dinner and theater tonight and I'm looking so forward to being with him. Talk to you guys later."_


	15. Wake-up Call

**Wake-Up Call **

Arthur's flight was on time and Eyal with his watch dogs where there to meet him. Arthur being the smart field agent was Ian Sinclair the second the plane departed Washington and was ready to face this mission, hell with being ready, he was eager and excited. The day to day administrative drudgery at Langley had become a ball and chain around his neck and he want to break free. When Eyal had call in need of a heavy weapons supplier he was enthusiastic to return to the so call game of espionage.

"Elias great to see you my friend." Arthur greeting to Eyal as he came through the jet way and down to the main lobby.

"Ian how was your trip? Uneventful I hope." Eyal with a firm hand shake for Arthur and with his eyes informed him of Tabib's the two watch dogs. "Near dinner time here expect you are hungry."

Arthur also spotting the men watching them and smile at Eyal, "I am. Food on the plane is surely lacking and I could use a fine meal."

"Know of the perfect place and we can talk." Eyal meaning that they could freely talk as there was no way to get ears on them only eyes and for business partners of course they would need to talk, an important deal was being form and over the next few days there were be many such meetings.

The restaurant Eyal had picked was a popular spot, crowded and noisy. The food was fabulous and not lacking for satisfying a man's hunger. Eyal and Arthur had to wait for a table making the watch dogs standing near to them also have to wait. Both Arthur and Eyal chatted about sports being played around the world and Arthur asking about the wife.

"Annie is fine. She is on her way to Switzerland and should be there day after tomorrow."

"Good, I always admired your wife and her brains. Glad she is working for us." Arthur playing his part for the two to hear and they did.

They were shown a table near the center, how to hide in plain sight and their two followers were shown a booth well away for Arthur and Eyal.

"Couldn't have been better if I had planned it myself." Arthur smiling his half smirk of approval. They order a mixed drink and started with Ezogelin soup followed by the main course of Pastrami with a nice assortment of vegetables and fruit as side dishes. A meal to be eaten slowly and enjoyed. Eyal spent time reading Arthur in about the details of the Tabib Balik deal they had been negotiating and now to the point of the final details and sealing the deal. This many take a few days of meetings.

"To tell you I have strong suspicions Tabib is not acting alone but has to report to someone else. That someone being Tassos Nicolaides as he is and has been the master mind and Tabib the money behind this ARES organization."

"Thought the man was kidnapped."

"Staged and done very well. ARES has a group hunting the top dogs and Tassos is in deep hiding but still enjoy his life style. I'm ninety percent sure he has a wall and protected compound in Taurus Mountains near Mersin. There he owns a large size warehouse in the Port of Mersin and I bet good money weapons are shipped out of that port. It is a heaven for illegal movement of all types of contraband. Money flowing free to have port officials turn a blind eye on certain ships."

"A group hunting ARES beside us?"

"ARES have stepped on some toes over the years. An army of Saudi independents taking to fighting the ISIS, its money suppliers and weapons supplies and have made great gains in their battle. They are hired mercenaries funded by a vast amount of oil money and back by Saudi Arabia's King Abdullah."

"That smells of a conspiracy to avoid Saudi government openly fighting the IS."

"Conspiracy is not always just a theory especially here in the Middle-East. Take my word for that."

"Excellent, yeah good we have someone also on our side. You know who they are don't you?" Arthur order another drink for himself and Eyal.

"I'm not saying."

"Okay. I can live with that. So when is our next meeting with Tabib Balik?"

"Tomorrow." Eyal taking a slip of second drink and his time. Arthur need to know about Megan and Eyal was a little reluctant to tell him but had no choice. "Talked to Megan lately?"

"Not since Christmas and we are not that close of a family... Oh shit, the reason you are asking is she is back on that damn story for her newspaper. I thought she had wrapped that up at Thanksgiving."

"She has been here in Turkey for the past month."

"Okay spit it out. There is more to all this."

"Megan is good at her job and you know she would make an illustrious spy. Must be amazing genes in the Campbell blood line." Eyal avoiding the truth, laying a smooth foundation for the punch to Arthur's gut.

"Shit. She is sleeping with our target."

"She has moved in with him."

Arthur had a pain in the pit of his gut, knowing nothing good but only a dreadful ending was to come of it. His baby sister was no longer the little girl but a woman of her own making and really deep down he was proud but hurt at the same time. He could only look at Eyal, wanting to know more but not any details. Just something about his protective mode for Megan he was not ready to picture her in any sexual way with a man. Why in his family, first Joan and now Megan, both women following their sixth sense for routing out the worse of evil and placing themselves in harms-way.

Eyal seeing Arthur trying to deal with the news continued, "Annie and Megan had a long talk about the relationship and Annie even opening up her wounds about Simon Fischer. She even revisited the Omar Ansari mission and Megan Carr's death. You know how convincing Annie can be but Megan only listen. Both Annie and I are not sure the motive behind Megan moving in with Tabib but we have to trust her not to blow our cover. She is using the name of Megan Kavanagh, a librarian with the New York Public Library in the research department. Her research is Greek early writings and has included Turkish early literature. She and Annie are childhood friends from Philadelphia."

"He doesn't know she is a reporter."

"No. Just a very talkative librarian. He has been good to her."

"Talkative, that is Megan. Well I don't like the news but not much I can do about it. She have any idea I'm here in Turkey."

"None."

"That could present a big problem. Hope like hell she is a good actress as well as a good talker." Arthur swallowing the rest of his drink. "Can't imagine our lives could be hanging on my baby sister's expression. What a hell of a twist."

"Tomorrow is the first meeting you have with Tabib and I don't think Megan will be there. He has kept her away from our business meetings only we are together socially."

"Fine, we face it as it comes. Let's call it night shall we."

BREAK

Tabib's home was large and beautiful on the outskirts of Istanbul. Megan had her own room but for the first two nights there she sleep in the master suite with Tabib. She being in awe of the lush interior and number of servants to wait on her hand and foot. She couldn't even go to the kitchen and make herself a sandwich without a person there to do it for her. There was no communication with the servants as only Tabib and herself spoke English and Megan in the dark with Turkish. Tabib had to be her translator and seemed please with the arrangement. He had one of the outstanding ladies wear designer to come and show Megan an array of stylish clothes for her to choice several outfits. Megan couldn't ask for better treatment but stared on the third day to feel a little isolated.

"Think I shall go into the city and do some research at the library. The job I'm supposed to be doing has be neglected a bit too long." Megan having an early breakfast with Tabib.

"I assumed you were going to resign your job. You moving in here and all."

"I not ready to make that move Tabib. I have lived for my job or maybe not the job itself but the research and the mysteries I can uncover of the past. There is so much to learn and discover of how our forefathers thought and reacted. Being in the Mediterranean area is the birthplace of civilization and so much information to retrieve. We can learn from the past and hope not to make the same mistake in the future."

"A smidgen of a dreamer are we."

"What, learn of the past or making mistakes?"

"The combination of both. We Muslims have been at war with each other from dawn of time and each believing we are right. Looks like we haven't learn much of anything."

"How faithful are you in your believes of the being a Muslim."

"It is only a tag for me. I not a strong believer in any faith. Is my being a Muslim a stumbling block for you?"

"Not until you are talking about me converting. No, I have respect for Muslims but hate the terrorist groups beheading and killing in the name of Allah or God. Come on Tabib, you have to know God is not a murderer."

"No. Think about it Megan. Why did Noah build that big boat? Because Allah was angry with the people living in sin and he killed the thousands on the earth at that time. He is a murderer of those disobeying his teachings."

"So you have some strong beliefs."

"Maybe against sinners. Yeah perhaps I do but I don't go around beheading the infidels."

"The infidels as you call them were western journalist only there to report what was happening. I'm thinking we are seeing things quite differently about the problems here in the Middle-East."

"I have found western journalist to be biased, discriminatory and dogmatic in their reporting. But look Megan, that is enough and this isn't the time to solve world issues. I have to go to a meeting with Elias Zacharias and his partner this morning and don't want to be late."

"You are right, we can't solve the world problems. Let's make a pack, no more talk about infidels and our different beliefs. At least not until things between us have advance to a more serious stage."

"I'm serious about you Megan and thinking you were at the same level."

"Things have moved so fast for me Tabib and I'm not on my home ground but yours. I would like to slow down and really enjoy each other's company and at some time in the future see if we can come to terms on our different viewpoints. You are the first man in my life I have had any deep feelings for and that is a little freighting for me for many reasons."

"Alright Megan, have it your way for now. I want to find out the reasons our relationship is so freighting for you and we'll talk about it later tonight. I have to go now sweetheart and don't like leave things unsettled with us. Remember I love you."

"Dinner tonight?"

"I may have plans for dinner but shall call you. Until tonight my love." Tabib kissing her and leaving.

# # # # # #

_Boy oh boy was that a wake-up call. Have to tell you his words cut, I mean cut clean to the bone. I knew about him and his illegal deals but this is the first time he came anywhere near revealing his true feelings and it isn't pretty. His hate of western journalist scares the shit out of me and that is putting it mildly. If I thought for a half minute I was falling in love with him that just went up in smoke, a stupid school dream of a prince charming because Tabib Balik is no prince charming. Question now, do I bolt for safety or stay the course for the story. I wish I had the where for all to be deceitful and __cunning to play the game as a trained spy but all I have is the little Annie and Eyal have passed on. Hey folks don't mind me, I'm thinking out loud and guess it is time to pull up the boot straps and keep with it. After all this is a story of a life time and I'll do this for those journalist that have lost their lives to get at the truth and a story. Boy that sounds all noble of me but it isn't noble at all, just being selfish and want to make a name for myself in the field of investigative reporting. A little self assessment is always good for the soul. Hope I can stay out of trouble and please keep me in your prayers."_


	16. Meeting, Meeting and Another

**Meeting, Meeting and Another **

Back in Port of Istanbul at the warehouse of _Worldwide Logistic Turkey_ an important meeting was about to take place. Cars were arriving and first was the Audi S8 sedan of Tabib and followed by a Range Rover with body guards. Another SUV pulled in with Omar Uzun followed by a BMW driven by Iwan Brodowski. Sort of a pre-meeting before the formal meeting with Elias Zacharias and his American business partner. Out of sight parked in an obscured spot is a Volkswagen Beetle, the mode of transportation for Tassos Nicolaides as well as two black Fiat sport type cars. The second floor where nice plush office is waiting for the group to assemble.

"Nice to see your demise was grossly over exaggerated. So what brings you out of the grave?" Iwan Brodowski taking a seat at a long table.

"One of the biggest deals about to be made for ARES. I've done my homework on these two and they are the real deal. This Ian Sinclair has excess to advance weaponry and missiles and Elias Zacharias can deliver. My ships will be the use and it is all too perfect to let slip through our hands. With the death of Maxim our best negotiator we have to handle this meeting with finesse, no mistakes." Tassos taking the chair at the head. "Coffee anyone, we have plans to be made."

"I've spend the past month with Elias Zacharias and his wife laying the ground work and Tassos is right, the man is a magnate business man and not one to screw around with. He is already wealthy so this venture will not come cheap and no need to haggle."

"He can also hotwire a car." Iwan chucking remembering the stolen car back in Moscow.

"A man of many talents. Bet his rise to riches wasn't always the honest way." Tassos smiling. "And he is a fine gamer at Trente et Quarante. A man that will not lose and I liked him from the start plus he is married."

"You and this married hang up of yours." Tabib looking at his empty coffee cup before standing to pour himself another cup.

"It is call commitment and the three of you haven't made that commitment as yet." Tassos raising his hand point at each man in the room. "It shows character in a man."

"What about you Tassos?"

"My wife died and I have never found another woman to equal my first love. My commitment is to the wonderful women I buried years ago. Now to the matter at hand, Elias Zacharias and Ian Sinclair. Tabib since you have been dealing with Elias for the past month you will be the lead."

"What about you? You are the head of ARES." Tabib looking at his boss.

"And I'm also dead. Don't worry, I have my men wire this room for sound and will know what is going on. If there is a need to stop the talks I will sign you through a cell phone. Here is an over the counter one just for use in these meetings. It is set on vibrate so keep it near your balls." Tassos hand Tabib a phone and looking at the other, "Any questions."

"Only why am I here? I not top level in this deal." Omar Uzun turn a little uncomfortable in his chair.

"Don't underestimate yourself. I learn about your dealings in Moscow and you are one slick dude. A real sneaky bastard when it comes to digging up dirt and blackmailing. Not one of the most honorable traits but useful. We need to find their weak spot, their so call Achilles' heel. That is your assignment." Tassos trusted Omar for some reason he couldn't quite understand. The man by all appearances was untrustworthy to the bone but there was something about him.

"I'll get right on it. You don't need me at this meeting."

"No. Go ahead and start your digging. Keep me inform as to your findings." Tassos dismissing Omar and he was glad to leave.

Now as the ARES group were all hulled together on the second floor of the warehouse, Eyal and Arthur were doing their thing, watching from the roof top of another warehouse. Eyal pointing out the players as they arrived.

"Shit. Damn Eyal I thought he was dead or kidnapped." Arthur seeing Tassos get out of a Volkswagen Beetle.

"I ways figured he staged the kidnapping thing to hide from the Saudis."

"Okay who is that?"

"Omar Uzun and I met him in Moscow. He is a real operator and known blackmailer. He is from Istanbul and I'm not sure how he found his way to Russian but maybe through _Worldwide Logistic. _He is not a top player but is a key person somehow."

"If he is a blackmailer than he can dig up dirt. Bet we are his next target."

"Yeah. Now that is a surprise. With the death of Maxim Voronov several months back and new man has taken his place. Iwan Brodowski is Polish from Warsaw and once worked for the KGB. Got caught up in an illegal arms deal and served time in prison. Moved to Moscow in 2009 and went to work for a _Worldwide Logistic_. He was like Maxim Voronov right hand man and learning the ropes. Nice promotion for him but no long connected to the Russian government. Without that connection shipments are now waylaid and many stopped by foreign agency not supportive of ARES cause. Some weapons sales and nice deals lost too. "

"The lost of Russian made arms has force ARES to look to us. Did we ever find out who killed Voronov?"

"I have an idea but nothing carved in stone. The drug used to kill him was new in Russia and fast acting, only a matter of seconds once ingested. On checking with some of my connections the makeup of the drug is well known in Saudi Arabia and Israel."

"Our Saudi friends. Nice piece of work."

"Could have been Mossad too and I have my reasons."

"The Middle-East conspiracy theory. Guess I have a lot to learn." Arthur watching as the last man entered the building. "They should be there for a while before our time to arrive. Now I have something to consult with you about."

"Thinking about leaving the CIA and going into business for yourself."

"How in the hell did you know. I only told Joan yesterday about what I have been thinking."

"It is the most logical answer to your problems Arthur. The walls are closing in and you are not the type of man to sit and not take action. My surprise is it has taken you this long."

"True. What do you think? Joan is also thinking about leaving and maybe start a private security and protect side. She does have the knowledge and I have my sources. An operation for spies for hire and I know MI6 and Mossad heavy depend on freelance spies. Work without tight protocol and hire people with strong moral character. I would like for you to join me in this partnership. To run the European side of the operation."

"Equal partners."

"Yes. I never thought of any other way."

"Annie Walker would have to be part of this deal, that is if she is agreeable."

"Joan has already said the same thing. Somehow I think Annie would jump at the deal."

"I'm sure she would. Not about your little sister, she has this way about her that in unlike anyone I've seen in gaining trust and answers. She is also taking a shine to this spy world and it fits."

"Damn Eyal you are really asking a hell of a lot. Megan is my baby sister."

"And one sharp and cunning woman. With a little training she would be perfect and I think she too is getting tired of rules."

"Guess I have really lost touch with Megan since she was a teenager and not wanting to see her as a responsible adult. She once looked up to me as her big brother and that in my heart felt good; really hate not having that relationship with Megan any longer. Can't bear to say it but you may know her better than I do."

"She is almost another Annie Walker but without the impulsiveness but stubborn all the same."

"Alright, we'll talk with her. Any more demands."

"Not demands Arthur but building a firm operation. Now I have a few of my own that I also want in."

"Tell me Eyal. I have a strong idea you already have in place your own network, one step ahead of me."

"Somewhat, I started building my network while working for Mossad and now it is time to bring them altogether under one umbrella. For sure I know the European and Middle-East side."

"I'm really getting engrossed in building this operation. Wasn't actually sure you would be interested being the fact you like to work alone but you aren't alone." Arthur settling back against a brick wall while sitting on the flat roof. The perfect place to strike a business deal with a fellow spy, what else but when on surveillance, it is a spy thing.

"Haven't said yes yet but it is attention-grabbing and I would be a full partner. Not much different from what I'm now doing but with added resources and the American tie. There will be overlapping in many missions, that is just how small the world had gotten." Eyal also leaning against the wall. "We'll need top rate IT tech and I have been using Carla Vitez a former CIA agent and computer expert. She is wanting some more benefits such as health insurance. She has a child to support as well as her mother. The mother lives with her and takes care of the child so being on duty when need is not a problem."

"What about Auggie Anderson or Eric Barber?"

"I have doubts about Auggie. The issue with him and Annie for one and we don't need any of that tension. He also has some other issues but Arthur I know you and Auggie go back a long way but I do have reservations."

"That is good enough for me. Besides Auggie would be in line to take Joan's job as manager of DPD. What about Eric Barber?"

"I'm good with him and he is unquestionably qualified. Yeah, an IT tech on both sides of the Atlantic is sound judgment. Now for field operatives. I have two in mind. Frank Marshall was a former British SAS (Special Air Service) and Special Forces of the US Army operative and a world class soldier. He is now doing transporter freelance work and is damn good in security and protection. Another is an ex-Mossad and of Saudi ancestry. Makhi Hirsch and from a unique union, father Jewish, mother Saudi and Muslim. He would love to be attach to a network and also damn good at blending in."

"It would be your call for that side of the pond. I'll have some South American contacts as well as the Pacific side and one in mind but I think you will veto the suggestion."

"You talking about Ben Mercer and I don't care one way or the other. Annie may have some issues but that his long past history between them. He is known to be ruthless at times but then so am I." Eyal had crossed Ben's path in the past but liked how the man operated, a damn good spy and black ops.

"He is working Hong Kong and parts of Russian now for me as one of my black ops and thanks. I would like to bring him into the fold. So are we in agreement to this little venture."

"Yeah think I am but will give you a definite answer when this mission is complete. Tell you the truth, I have another offer on the table to consider." Eyal looking over the edge of the short wall. "Time for us to get ready for the big meeting and start the wheeling and dealing."

"Thanks Eyal."

The meeting was on, Ian Sinclair, Elias Zacharias, Tabib Balik and Iwan Brodowski were all seated around the table and the negotiations were going okay, nothing great and both Eyal and Arthur knew without Tassos Nicolaides there it would be no deal reached. Of course they were sure the missing Tassos was nearby and listening. However Arthur did sweeten the pot with a deal that would be hard to turn down. Guided missiles and drones. Tabib invited them for dinner that evening, adding a little social time could make for easier negotiations the next meeting and also buy time for Omar to do his digging.

"Dinner would be lovely and hope you don't mind Annie not being here in Istanbul. She went back to Athens for a few days."

"Hope you don't care if I bring Megan with me. She was having a little down mood this morning and I should be the one to cheer her up. She did want to have dinner with me tonight and besides Ian you may appreciate her. She is a fellow American."

"I would be delight to meet her. Sorry I don't have a dinner partner myself."

"That can be arranged if you like." Iwan spoke up, I have a friend with me from Moscow and she is here with a friend of hers. Sorry Elias but I only know of one other female for company tonight."

"Bring both women Iwan and don't worry about me. Megan shouldn't be feeling like the odd one out with two more ladies. It is just dinner and a time for social chatter." Eyal standing and buttoning his jacket, "Say around seven."

"Seven it is and at the club as my guest." Tabib also standing and shaking hands with Eyal and Arthur.

# # # # # #

_"After all day thinking about the situation I have decided to play it out. Tabib just call and we have a dinner date with his business associates. A Russian, an American and Elias and now I'm getting somewhere. Tabib told me that the Russian, a man by the name of Iwan was bringing two lady friends with him. Oh great, an international dinner and just hope everyone can speak English. Arthur was right about me learning the main languages of Europe and I'm now seeing the need if I'm going to working on this side of the Atlanta for any length of time. Anyway time for me to start getting ready. Tabib also asked me to make the American feel welcome whatever he means and I hope it is not what it implies. Dirty mind Megan, Tabib could only mean to be friendly and still that has some sexual overtones. Stop it Megan, you have seen too many James Bonds movies where everyone ends up with a little banging the bones between the sheet. Okay, time for me to get dress. Bye for now."_


	17. Takes the Bait

**Takes the Bait **

The club wasn't very busy and Megan with Tabib were the first to arrive as it should be since it was his membership that provided the private room for dinner that evening.

"So tell me about our guest. How about the American, you said his name was Ian."

"Nice looking man for his age. I think he is in his early fifties with dark hair and knows his business. I can see why Elias hooked up with him. The man has been around, knows something about the Middle-East life style. My guess is he also is super wealthy like Elias."

"The Russian Iwan what about him?"

"He isn't really Russian but Polish and fancy himself as a player. I don't trust him and now starting to understand what Tassos is meaning about marriage and commitment."

"Tassos is that your friend that was kidnapped."

"Yes. The man was smart in all his dealings and a strong believer in commitment. Oh here, our guest are starting to arrive."

Eyal was the first to enter the room with Arthur following and both on edge for the reaction Megan would have. Eyal had planned to greet Megan with a kiss on the cheek and a low word or two but that plan didn't materialize as Megan spotted her brother instantly. Lucky for the group of deceiving threesome, Tabib standing to greet his guest and had his back turned to Megan. A fleeting expression of shock crossed her face before she quickly gained control and smiled.

"May I introduce you to a fellow American here in Istanbul for the New York Library. Megan Kavanagh this is Ian Sinclair."

"The pleasure is all mine Mr. Sinclair and welcome to our little banquet." A gracious Megan smiled at her big brother, her game on.

"Please call me Ian and thank you." Arthur taking his sister's hand and raising it to his lips for a sweet kiss. "It is nice to have another America in this group. I won't feel home sick."

"You are a flatter and thank you. Please have a seat next to me so we can revisit our homeland. Haven't see New York in a month and a little homesick. Do you get there at all?"

"Was there last week on business but seldom do I get to New York." Arthur talking the chair Megan had pointed out to him and they were going to engage in aimless chit-chat. After all Tabib had told her to make him feel welcome and that was what she was going to do.

One grand hurdle over come and Eyal had a sigh of relief. Megan was good and with a little training she would make an excellent spy. Standing with Tabib in casual conversation he read something a little different about his target but couldn't decide what. He wished Annie was with him as she could pick up on the change in a second but he was thankful she wasn't. The Iwan Brodowski addition was a dangerous piece to the equation as he had met Elias' wife Anna (Mossad agent Keren/ Natalya, tall with dark hair and crystal blue eye the exact reverse of Annie Walker).

The player as Tabib had called him wasn't going to disappoint. Iwan Brodowski arrived with two beautiful lady friends on his arm and by all standards they were gorgeous. His girlfriend was introduced as Sonia and her friend's name being Marina. They both were fair haired and with bodies that men could dream about and they knew how to show off the curves. Eyal guessed they too were paid escorts because of being too perfect in the looks category and Iwan just wasn't the charmer but a bit rough around the edges.

The group being seated for dinner and Marina found her way to sit next to Eyal. Her eyes were all enticing and the way she would wet her lower lip was so inviting. Had she been couched to play up to Eyal to see if he would take the bait and his guess was yes. This Omar character was possibly lurking in the shadows waiting to follow which ever man left with Marina, being it Ian or Elias.

Meals in this part of the world are to be savored, not rushed and served over the matter of hours with each course being fully enjoyed. Tabib, Arthur and Megan were almost a group unto themselves talking about different places in Noth America, both the US and Canada. Arthur/Ian Sinclair has travelled to a great extent and was master of the conversation. Tabib having only been to Canada only once and was engrossed with Arthur's elaboration of the vast places American had to offer. Maybe Megan being an American was one reason Tabib was so drawn to her, not to mention she was witty, intelligent and cute as a button.

This leaving Iwan and Eyal with the two women to find their own entertainment and the conversation was in Russian.

"Your Russian is flawless. Not many Europeans speak with such fluency." Iwan wanting to find out more about this Greek, Elias Zacharias.

"I'm a business man and in order to gain the level I have in dealing with other countries I have mastered several languages. It is a must to succeed. My lively hood depends on conversing with many people."

"You travel much through the Middle-East?" Iwan asked Eyal.

"Some but not that much. Egypt is mainly where I go to do business. What about you? You travel a lot to the Middle-East?"

"Part of my job with _Worldwide Logistics_ before we were forced to shut down. Now I'm here in Turkey with the branch office or at present the head office. We had a Greek confederate but that operation has been temporally closed as you know."

"Yes and that is ashamed because it has placed us behind schedule and maybe a touch of distrust. Now let us not talk anymore of business and this evening should be a sociable one. Thank you for bringing your friends as both ladies are lovely to glaze upon." Charming Eyal turning the conversation to more seductive mood for a reason or several reasons.

Somewhere between the third and fourth course being served, Marina hand found her way to Eyal's leg and there resting gently. He made no attempt at moving her hand but instead place his on top of hers. The seduction game was on. As the dinner progressed so did the game and Eyal move her hand a bit closer to his groin and turned his attention to flirting with Marina.

Iwan seemed please with the turn of events, Elias was a cheater or could be one, still a little too early to tell but it would be up to Omar to find out. Sonia also seeing the flirtation exchanges between the Greek and Marina turn her seductive attention toward Iwan and he was a willing responder. Wasn't long before Iwan had lost all interest in what Eyal was doing as his eyes were only for the pleasing stunning Sonia.

All was not lost on Tabib and he too begin with the affection display toward Megan and she too return the overtures. Now this made Arthur's blood run hot as he watched his sister with her flirtatious and sexual teasing ways toward Tabib and it took every ounce of fortitude to keep him in check. As the evening progressed, Arthur started to realize what Eyal had said about Megan was indeed true, his baby sister wasn't a teenager any more but a skillful, clever and cunning woman. He couldn't help but notice she had a way about her, a way that made men want to protect her and she was good at asking questions in an unnoticeable roundabout way.

Seeing what was going on between Eyal and Marina Arthur had to wonder. He was sure there was a reason but only wish he knew why. Now Eyal did have a history of being a player but Arthur's thinking it wasn't for his male satisfaction but for the mission and then there was Annie. Annie had grabbed Eyal's heart strings and Arthur knew it. Okay, so Arthur would be going back to his hotel alone tonight and would know first thing in the morning what Eyal was up too, that is if Eyal was alone - without company.

A few hours later and dinner over, the group disbursed. Arthur taking a cab back to his hotel letting Eyal have the car. Iwan all over Sonia and surely not paying any attention to Eyal or the others. He had one thing on his mind and it wasn't anything to do with the arms deal being negotiated. Megan watching Eyal being his charismatic and magnetic self having eyes only for Marina and she playing the persuasive alluring seductive high class call girl that Megan had sized up as the women with Iwan. Was this a game with Eyal or was this the real Eyal, a cheater.

Megan was hoping there was a reason behind Eyal actions, she walks over to him to say goodnight, with a kiss on his cheek and whispers gently in his ear, "Watch your step."

He in turn hug her tight and returned the whisper, "Know what I'm doing."

This put Megan's mind at ease or as much as she could. What was his diversion and why? Well she couldn't worry about Eyal as there was Tabib to concentrate on and this was going to take every ounce of deceitfulness and guile she could muster. Returning to Tabib's side, Megan planted a kiss on his neck and also whispers in his ear sweet nothings about what will happen once home.

"What did you say to Elias?" When Tabib and Megan were in the car.

"To watch his step. He is a married man you know and I'm Annie's longtime friend. Just thought it was my duty to give him a friendly reminder of his marriage."

"What is the saying about when the cat is away the rats will play." Tabib liking the flaw they might have found in Elias and something to use as leverage.

"He is not a rat and don't say that about him. Annie has told me her husband was a big flirt and so he is. So much for Elias and what he may be up to."

"He is perhaps up already." Tabib joking, reaching for Megan's hand to rest on his leg, a bit of foreplay in the back seat of their chauffeured driven Bentley. Tabib did love the life of being prosperous. Megan giggle and snuggled a little closer to Tabib, her game also was on.

Eyal driving to a hotel and quickly rented a room. Wasn't one of the more upscale hotels but nice and he made no attempt to hide his actions. Returning from the lobby to get Marina out of the car, he encircle her in his arms, pressing her against the side of the car and running his hand down her side and kissing her. She in turn nibbled on his ear and reach around to place her hand on his butt, smoothly squeezing. Eyal begins to fondle her, his hands all over her breast and kissing her neck as her head tilted backwards. After several hot minutes of foreplay and some smooth moves to remove panties, Eyal steps back and with his arm around her waist they walk into the hotel. He showing as attentive way toward her as they walked through the lobby to the elevators and on to the room.

Once in the room, Marina was in her domain and she was experienced. Sliding Eyal's coat from his shoulders she run her hand down the front of his chest and then back to the top button of his shirt. She easy up to bit his lower lip and with a come to me voice she begins.

"You like that?"

"Yes I like it. I'll bite you back." Eyal leaning to nibble on her neck and slowly touching her breast and he slips away her dress with ease. "Now what would you like for me to do."

"Then you touch my breast. You take one of them in your hands and squeeze it, gently, and you touch my nipple. I can feel a tension growing in me, between my legs. I move my hips against you and you move yours to meet me and I breathe heavily and you kiss me harder and pinch my breast."

"Like this, is this what you want? And what do you do to me?"

Marina unhooking his belt and sliding down the zipper, her hand on both size of the trousers she makes a smooth move to slid them to the floor. Finding the opening to his boxes. "I reach down to grab you and stroke you slowly. I like the way you respond. I like controlling the pace and I like your facial expression. I like to imagine how it will feel inside of me. It makes me want you more."

Eyal picking her up and carrying her to the bed. "And then, tell me what you want next."

"You stop kissing my mouth and slide down me, and I open my eyes and look up to the sky and gasp when you take my other breast in your mouth. You lick it and I like how wet your mouth is. I stroke you harder and your breathing stops being breathing and starts being noises. I buck my hips higher up against you, I don't think about my movements, they just happen. You move a hand down my body, over my hips and then across my legs."

Eyal following her directions, "What should I do now?"

"You touch me."

"Where?" Eyal's voice now being husky as he was aroused and himself wanting the pleasure of sex.

"My clitoris. You rub it with the heel of your hand whilst you suck my breast. It feels so good and I have to try hard not to concentrate on what you're doing because if I concentrate on one thing I can't enjoy both. And then you slide one of your fingers inside me."

"Does that feel good?"

"Sort of. It's not as good as the other thing. It just feels right."

"Right?" Eyal ask.

"Right."

"What if I slide another finger in?"

"Better." She groaned.

"And another?"

"Better." Marina with a moan of pure enjoyment.

"How is the pace? Fast? Slow?" Eyal taking control of the action.

"Slow to start with. It gets faster. I circle my hips to meet your fingers and I clench my eyes shut and I can't stop myself asking you for more, saying your name, Elias. The tension inside of me is growing and I can feel myself on the edge and I open my eyes and you're looking right at me and you carry on moving your fingers in me and against me."

"I can't. Forgive me." Eyal stoped suddenly and sitting up on the edge of the bed. "Oh hell Marina you are a stunning woman in every way and at any other time but not tonight or ever more."

"Was something I said Elias." Marina sitting up behind him and hold him around the chest. 

Eyal stood and found his pants and quickly put them on. "I'm a married man and this would be cheating."

"Oh. Your wife will never know."

"But I would know and that I can't have on my conscience." Eyal now putting on his shirt and turning to Marina. "I'll take you back to your hotel."

"No. We can't do that. Never before has this happen to me." Marina knowing she had to spend the night with him or she would get paid.

"What."

"A man with a hard on and stopping. It is not normal and certainly not with me."

"Yes you are very good at seduction, one of the best and I have been around. Like I said, if it was a few years ago we would have one hell of a night." Eyal finding a glass and filling it with water, he needed something to wet his dry throat.

"I shouldn't be telling you this but I like your truthfulness and faithfulness to your wife." Marina finding her clothes.

"Tell me what?" Eyal watching her also get dress and slowing coming down from his high.

"I'm being paid to seduce you, to get it on with you so a man can get pictures."

"I know. It is nothing new in the world of wheeling and dealing. I have used it many times myself. It is leverage to gain a better deal." Eyal drinking his water.

"You knew. And went along with it?"

"It is all a game of who can come out on top. They are playing dirty but then I too can play the game. I'm sorry you have been caught in the middle."

"Don't be sorry for me. If I stay here tonight, I'll get paid well and they don't need to know we didn't grind the night away. It will be our little secret and thanks for being faithful to your wife. She is one lucky person."

# # # # # #

_"I'm now having a glass of wine and doing some major thinking. Tabib is sleeping peacefully after we talked and made love. It is hard for me to call it making love, more like hot raw sex and must say it was gratifying and next to magnificent. He knows how to push all the right buttons for me and damn it is hard not to want to bed him all the time. Anyway let me tell you seeing my brother tonight was a real shocker and a bit unnerving. Had to dig deep to keep control but I think I pulled it off okay. For sure Eyal and Arthur will let me know how I handled the shock. Back to our talk, the one with Tabib and he is showing signs of trusting me which is a real revelation. He told me about a meeting he was going to have with his business partners in a place away from Istanbul. Kind of proud of myself on this one. Using my reporters bag of tricks I found out the location, well maybe not the exact location but the city of the meeting and that in itself is significant. Now I have to get it to Arthur or Eyal. Tabib is leaving in the morning so I'll worry about all that tomorrow. Need to get back to the sleeping man before he missing me, tomorrow will be another day fill with... I don't know what but should be out of the ordinary."_


	18. It is Coming Apart

**It is Coming Apart**

Annie arriving in Zurich and checking into an upper class five-star hotel, oh so different working with Eyal as Lamorak, money was no problem. She couldn't help to muse the fact Eyal had his own little side spy multinational conglomerate. He has a network of associates and the ability to bring together intel easily. Maybe had been working on establishing such a network long before quitting Mossad and that would be just like him. Guess as long as she was with the CIA he would keep that his secret and one thing spies seem to have - many, many secrets.

Her phone buzzed and to her surprise it was Auggie Anderson. Why would he be calling, she wasn't using him as her handler on this mission, it was off book. "Hi Auggie, this is a surprise."

"Had you on my mind as you haven't been in the office in quite a while. Really Walker I've kinda of missed your interference with my work." Auggie was always one with a quip or two with Annie.

"Is that's nice I think or should I take offense."

"Just saying I miss having your around. You on a special mission?"

"One of Arthur's deals."

"Figured as much. Hadn't heard from you and couldn't help but wonder if you were okay, you know not getting into any Annie made trouble." Auggie trying to come across a friendly and caring.

"I don't make trouble for me it just finds where I am. But thanks for the concern and yeah I'm fine."

Look girl, I know this isn't the time or place but I have been missing you. Do you think we could have dinner once you wrap-up your mission. I mean there are some things I would like to talk with you about."

"I don't think that would be a good idea Auggie."

"Dinner only Annie, there are some unsaid things on my part that you should hear, words that I had a hard time expressing and you really do need to hear them when we are face to face. Guess I'm begging and that is something I don't do - beg."

"I don't know Auggie. We had right much to say between us and not sure what else there is to be said."

"How about I was wrong. Annie I was wrong in so many ways. Please girl, dinner. Just one evening that is all I'm asking." Auggie's voice carried a tone of pity that Annie had never heard before.

"I don't know when I'll be back in Washington. This mission may take a while but okay. When I get back we'll have that dinner. Kinda-of missing you also friend."

"Thanks Annie, that is what I wanted to hear. You have my number if you ever need an ear to listen. Take care Walker." Auggie disconnected leaving Annie in dismay.

She was confused with the call. It had been well over a year since they called their romantic relationship quits but somehow there was something unchangeable, unsaid and still very much there between them. She was sure Auggie had heard about her and Eyal. At one time Auggie had been jealous of her long-term friendship with the Israeli. Now they were in a relationship, a nice comfortable relationship with both having freedom of being independent. Eyal was not controlling as Auggie had been nor demanding but there must be some reason she was feeling the way she did. A touch of missing Auggie and what they had. Could she be that fickle? Oh crap, why can life be simple, one woman - one man but which man?

She headed for the hotel bar and a drink. Wanting to clear her mind but with Auggie's call it was next to impossible. There was Auggie creeping back after all these months, and she remember the good times, the friendship was a strong bond between them but there had been lies or maybe just not coming clean with secrets. But then Eyal had his secrets and what about her, yeah she too had secrets. Conceivably she had judged Auggie too harshly, maybe too much comparing him to Eyal. For sure Eyal wasn't the perfect man; he could vanish for long periods of time without hearing a word from him. She wouldn't know if he was living or dead. He is a flirt and there were women but then Auggie was just as bad. She was hearing rumors about Auggie sleeping around, first one woman and then another. The only difference being Eyal was so very discreet and Auggie made no attempts to hide his conquest. Shit she just called them conquest and had she been one of Auggie's conquests.

Order another round to her drink and still her mind running full steam ahead. What about Eyal, he was such a mystery to her, knowing very little about his life and he was a master at keeping his private life private. He had not let her in and that started to disturb her. Was she only thinking about this for the first time because Auggie had call and hell she didn't even know what he was going tell her. It least he did confess to being wrong but wrong about what? A third drink and she was ready for bed. Hoping sleep would bring some answers but she doubts it.

Early the next morning Eyal was calling and Annie with a splitting headache wishing the call would go away but she had to answer. "Hello." With a very weak voice.

"You okay Neshema? You sound down."

"A splitting headache this morning but I'm fine."

"Should watch those Rusty Nails drinks."

"How in the hell did you know?"

"Headache and good guess also know that is your drink of choice. Look, we have a problem developing here and I'm almost sure this deal is going to fall through. It is beginning to come apart. Our good buddy Tassos Nicolaides is alive and well. He is pulling the strings and Tabib..."

"What about Tabib?"

"I can't read him but something is happening there. Not sure if Megan is messing with his mind but he is changing but I can't tell how. There is also this Russian in the mix, Iwan Brodowski."

"Yeah, I remember Megan digging up some information on him. He was second to Maxim Voronov."

"And a loose cannon. Don't care for the bastard as he shows all indications of being out for himself only. He thinks he knows more about the arms trade then he really does. Remember he has been involved with black market weapons back in Poland."

"I remember and served time for it. Can't get out of the business."

"I'm thinking he wants to strike out on his own with the help of one little weasel by the name of Omar Uzun, a known blackmailer. Anyway they set me up with an escort and going to use it for leverage, just pure blackmail. Well I went along with their little sting to keep eyes off Megan. They got pictures of us in a compromising way outside of a hotel. I'm sure they are going to try to use it as leverage but not sure of how."

"What do you mean by how?"

"To the benefit of ARES or if Iwan will try and make his own deal."

"It would only work if I as your wife also take the bait." Annie trying to stay in her professional spy mode but all the while thinking Eyal being with another woman was haunting her. It may be all for the mission but still there was pain in his words of compromising way. There it was again, the secret and this time a big one. Did they go to a hotel room and he actually sleep with her. Oh how she wanted ask but didn't, it would be up to him to tell her of his own free will.

"I want you back here incognito. I have a strong feeling you will be needed to pull Megan out when it all breaks down. Got a call from her this morning and we are going to meet later today. There is a meeting of ARES someplace outside of Istanbul and Tabib is on his way out of town."

"Do you know where?"

"Not yet but the group is going to have meet sooner or later with the pictures of me. Arthur and I don't have another meeting with them until day after tomorrow." Eyal leaving the compromising way alone and moving on with his debriefing to Annie.

"Has Megan seen Arthur with you yet?"

"Sure did at dinner last night and she was a real trooper. Only a half second of shock flew across her face and she was in great form. Entertaining a fellow American and watching them you would think they had just met. She is absolutely the actress. Arthur can't help but be proud of his little sister and if he is not I have to set him straight."

"Real spy material, right. Yeah I kinda-of known that from being around her. She is good at drawing out information and especially without being obvious."

"You can say that again, a natural talent. With a little training and time in the field she could be in the same league as someone else I know from America and for me that is saying much."

Annie chuckling at Eyal. "Yeah I know, you not the best one for promoting Americans."

"Maybe you are making me change my mind. So will you come back quickly?"

"I'll catch the first flight out and will give you a call when I reach Istanbul."

"Good Neshema. See you in a few." Eyal quickly disconnected for an incoming call. The number block and unknown.

"Yes."

"Eyal it is me, Keren."

"This is a pleasant surprise." Eyal taking a second to remember Natalya true name is Keren.

"Not very pleasant as things are being to fall apart here."

"How can I help?"

"There is this top level KGB official that I have been working on to defect and it is getting close but the problem is this. When he finally say yes, my cover will be blown big time and both of us need a way out of Russia."

"I can help with that problem but I'm going to be tired up with my current mission for another week. Anyway you can stall until I'm free."

"Probably. Yeah I think so. Here is my number and I will keep working on this end. Try and come up with the best exit route."

"Would help if between now and the move out you secure an untraceable car. Send me pictures of you and this KGB guy that can be used for passports. I shall put together your go packages on this end."

"Thanks Eyal. I knew I could count on you."

"Like old times. I'll be in touch." Eyal closing the brief conversation but happy to have heard from Keren for her sweet melodious voice was music to his ears.

BREAK

Megan and Eyal had arranged to meet in a small coffee style cafe for early morning coffee and Danish. Eyal being a little early and checking out the place plus making sure no one was following him but he couldn't be sure of Megan. Did Tabib trust her enough not to but a tail on her or was she given the customary untrusting girlfriend shadow.

"Hey Eyal. Is it safe to call you Eyal now? I do have a bodyguard with me but he'll stay outside. Tabib was insistence for my protection. Says in his line of work you can't be too careful. Meeting with a friend is nothing to hide, right?"

"Sure thing about both and good morning to you. Please have a seat and let me order you some of the best coffee served this side of the universe."

"Thanks. Is Annie still out of town? Been wanting to have a friend to go shopping with. Tabib will be gone for two days I'm sure."

"She is flying back today. I spoke with her this morning."

"Good. Hey look Eyal." Megan paused, wrapping her hand around the coffee mug that was just brought to her and gazing at nothing, just staring.

"I'm a good listener. May not have the empathy of Annie but for now I'm all ears." Eyal could see Megan a bit on edge.

"Have you ever falling in love with someone that is forbidden? Someone that by all rights you should run as far away from and not get involved."

"Close, yeah I have grown very fond of targets and people that you would call forbidden. Why, is that what is happening with you and Tabib."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Think so and it is causing some real issues with me. I'm having a hard time keeping the lines drawn. You know what I mean when I say there is a huge amount of gray creeping into my life and it is disturbing."

"Yeah, I've been there and once the gray takes hold it never goes away. Logic and ethical determination is what you have to depend on. Your moral character will have to be your guide and at times it will play havoc with your mind."

"Thanks I need those words. You know Eyal you do have the empathy to help someone set priorities accurately."

"Only if they are already set and just need a bit of reinforcement."

"Maybe you right. Anyway, Tabib is talking and I mean telling me things of importance like his upcoming meeting with what he calls his business partners. He left early this morning head east to Mersin. Not sure where it is."

"I know the city. Do you have the place they are meeting?"

"Not the exact location. However with the week long spy craft training back in Athens I did manage to place in his travel bag my cell phone. Annie showed me how to code in a special number you can track the movement of the phone. She was instant once she found out I was moving in with Tabib, a double precaution for my safety she had said. Here you know the code I hope if not it was 548##."

"I don't know whether to shake you or kiss you. Think I should op for the kiss because you my dear Megan are spy material and that move will give us the needed position of Tassos' hideout." Eyal pulling out his IPhone and check the code. "Hell yeah, it is working with a strong signal. Hope you put that phone on mute."

"I'm not dumb; yes I did place it on mute and had all the calls forward to a burn phone I had picked up once in Istanbul. It was Annie's suggestion. My guess is he will find the phone sooner or later and that I have a story already cooked up for him."

"Smart thinking girl. You know he may not believe you."

"I can be very convincing."

"That I do know. Let's finish our coffee and get out of here. I need to get this intel call into the right people." What Eyal wasn't telling Megan was the hit he was about to order on the meeting. That he would leave for Annie to handle the fall out with Megan after the fact. Annie was truly more suited to hand the sympathy side than he. Plus she and Megan had become close.

# # # # # #

_"Well hell I just did it. Ratted out the man I've been screwing and not only screwing but starting to have feelings for despite his criminal life style and his hating western journalist. I must be one mixed up girl but have to keep telling myself I did the right thing. What had Eyal said about setting priorities? They were already set and just need a bit of reinforcement. Eyal has his way and it is not sugar coated. I really like his style and I could tell he was speaking to me from the heart, he cares about my well being and that is comforting. I guess with every mission as Annie had told me once, it can all go sideways in a split second and hope this isn't one of them. Maybe I should pack and move back out from Tabib's home or maybe I should stay. If I move out then he would know for sure I planted that phone for a reason but if I stay... oh shit I don't know what to do. Think I'll do a little retail therapy this afternoon and make the choice later tonight, at least I have some time."_


	19. Sideways Big Time

**Sideways Big Time **

Tassos' compound wasn't wall but fenced in and well guarded. Tucked away in the Taurus Mountains near Mersin only accessible by a single lane road and that road being secured by armed guards. A heavy tree covering making sighting from the air tough, only by heat sensing instruments for detection. Much like an expensive hunting lodge with several outbuildings and a few roaming guard dogs to complete the paranoid setting.

The ARES group gathered around a large table and laptops handy. Tassos Nicolaides leading the meeting and asking questions. The first was of Omar and what had been found on Elias and/or Ian Sinclair.

"Nothing on Sinclair, not enough time but plenty on Mr. Faithful. Elias took the bait and I have the pictures." Turning his laptop for the others to see, there in pictures and video was Eyal and the Russian hooker Iwan had hired getting down to business by his car.

"To bad he didn't screw her there for hard evidence we can use."

"She spent the night with him in the hotel and said he was some kind of great in bed." Iwan watching the video.

"There is enough here we can use. His wife can draw all types of conclusions from what is on here. Hell is that his hand going up her dress, yeah, oh yes there goes the panties. Love this. He is finger f-king her."

"Okay, put this in a package for our Mr. Zacharias and have it delivered to his hotel tonight. Give him a preview of what to expect."

"You think that is wise? I mean it give him time to come up with something."

"That's the plan. Gives him time to convince his partner to lower their price. He and Sinclair will be ready for some serious discussions when we meet again. Rule number one, never pop a surprise and expect a favorable reply. Absolutely will not work with the likes of Elias Zacharias."

"By the way, where is his wife?"

"In Athens or Zurich. She is the money transfer person." Tassos keying another file on his lap. "Here is a picture of her in Monte Carlo with Elias."

Iwan taking a closer look at her. "That is not the wife he had in Russia. This woman is blonde and his wife in Russia was a brunette, hair almost black like his."

Omar had to laugh. "She was a plant for Maxim Voronov sake. He had come to Moscow without his wife and I had offered to supply him with one but he said he had one he knew in mind."

"Well they were very comfortable with each other. Bet my next month's salary there is history between them. The chemistry was there and she could just about read his mind. Very well could be his Russian mistress."

"Now that is disappointing. Hell the man is married and not making a commitment but cheating. Crap, pull out all the stops against him. Too damn bad we are being forced into doing business with this guy."

"Who is that other woman with him and his wife?"

Tabib looking at the second picture on the screen. "Megan Kavanagh, a friend of theirs."

"Not the name she used in Monte Carlo. Did some checking on her before I pulled my vanishing act and she is a reporter for _US News and World Report_ and her name is Megan Campbell."

"What the shit. Are you sure?"

"Yes, why." Tassos asking.

"Because Tabib here is dipping her."

"What the hell. You are sleeping with her? Damn Tabib where is your head? How did you meet her?"

"She was with Elias and his wife. A childhood friend of Annie Zacharias. Crap Tassos are you sure she is a reporter and for a western news agency."

"Damn straight. You want to read the background check I had done on her."

"I would. Yes I would like to read it."

Tassos pull up another file on his laptop and turn the screen to Tabib. As he read, the color seems to drain for his face. A ghostly look came across his face and the slowly turn the screen back to Tassos. Standing up and walking to a window without saying anything.

"Is there more than just bedding her. Have you had some disclosing vital information because of pillow talk with this woman?"

"Look gang I've got to return to Istanbul. Got to take care of this matter tonight. I don't like being played for a fool." With that he was out the door and on his way back to Istanbul. Good or bad, he left his travel bag at the compound still beeping away a signal.

BREAK

"Delight you are back. How was your trip?" Megan asking Annie as the met.

"Uneventful and boring. Long flight back and I could use some food and a drink. A large stiff drink. Elias is into some business dealings this evening and you are good company."

"And you my friend are good company also. Hate to say it but I'm being watched and that is Tabib's orders, a bodyguard he calls it. You have any place in mind?"

"No I don't. Sorry I don't know Istanbul but I did pass a little restaurant on my way to meet with you. It is small and looks like a quiet place to catch up on news." Annie pushing her bags into Megan's car.

"Well we can go and check it out. Shall we?"

The restaurant Annie had found was small and she was right, a quiet place with only four other customers. Somewhat dim lighting and serving kıymalı fasulye (beans with ground meat) with yogurt as a side and their drinks, Rakı (almost the national drink of Turkey). Megan's bodyguard orders his meal and took it outside to eat. He had been given instructions not to interfere with Megan in other words not to spy, only keeping a watchful eye on her and for safety only.

"You don't mind your shadow. Think I would have to dump him ASAP"

"No. He stays out of my way and besides I don't need to raise any red flags to Tabib if I try to dump the watch dog. Hell I gotten use to have people looking out for me."

"Don't think that is our mission any more. Just that time in Monaco. Remember how you took on the whole thing."

"My wonderful brother and his over protective ways."

"Oh Jesus." Annie looking up to see a man she knows come into the restaurant.

"What?"

"It is Tabib."

Megan looking around to see Tabib walking toward her and Annie. "Hey honey. Thought you would be gone for a few days. That's what you told me. How did you know where to find me." A short pause, "Oh yeah my handy dandy bodyguard."

"Annie, good to see you again. I was told you were out of town."

"Hello Tabib and I was. Only got back an hour or so ago."

"Nice." Tabib taking a seat beside Megan. "You should understand but it would be good if you said goodnight and let Megan and I have some alone time."

"She is welcome to stay. We haven't finished our dinner as yet." Megan cutting her eyes at Tabib.

"Think it would be best if you go Annie. I want to talk with Megan in private."

Annie seeing the bodyguard enter and stand near the door. She also check the other customers who were just about to finish their meal and she hoping they would soon leave. It was going sideways and she wanted to control the saturation. Figured the bodyguard was packing a gun but not sure about Tabib and all she could do is to buy time, maybe talk Tabib out of whatever he had planned.

"I would like to finish my meal. It has been a long day for me and once done so am I. Why don't you order something to eat and relax. Keep us company while we finish eating."

"Alright, go ahead and finish and both of you can answer my questions while you eat."

"What questions is that?" Annie knew it was going to hit the fan and quickly checking her gun. There it rested on the small of her back, that cold hard steel that at times gave her comfort like now.

"Megan tell me, how long have you known Annie?"

"Since we were children growing up in Philadelphia. I have told you all this and why asking now." Megan knew it was going wrong and that she had been found out or maybe it was Annie. Play the waiting game to find out what Tabib knew.

"I have my reasons. And my first reason is I don't believe you. Your name Kavanagh, did you come up with that name or was it Annie here?"

"Kavanagh is my father's name and given to me at birth."

"Stop the act." His voice cold and sharp like an iceberg. "Your name is Megan Campbell and you are a reporter. I should have known but was too damn blind to figure it out. What did you do, scope out Elias and his wife to get next to me?"

"You are not the target." Annie leaning forward with on hand resting on the seat.

"Target. Did you just say target. What the hell is going on here. Megan who is this, Annie Zacharias or one of your fellow asshole reporters."

"Maybe I should be asking some questions. You have to believe me that you were not the object of my investigation and little did I know this was going to happen, I mean you showing up like this and well... acting all tough and bullish. How did you find out my name anyway?" Megan quickly shifting into her reporters approach and rambling a bit, her style.

"Friends."

"Your business friends, the ones you should be meeting with instead of being here questioning me. And what's with the bodyguard, not trusting me I'm thinking and man that cuts deep. Tell me Tabib, was I so wrong about you, are you like Tassos Nicolaides, a criminal too?"

"He was your target?"

"So you do know him. He is the one you have been talking with late at night and bet my bottom dollar he is the one you went to meet with." Megan wasn't letting up and Annie tighten her grip around the piece of steel resting now beside her leg on the seat.

"It is business Megan, completely separate from our personal and private life."

"Who we are can't be separated Tabib. I am a reporter and you are... Well I'm not sure who you are any more. I do know one thing. You hate western reporters and that is me, a very real western journalist working here in the Middle-East. Maybe if you had your way." Megan paused to regain her emotions, the vision of being beheaded and she swallowed hard.

"My way what Megan?"

"Beheaded." Megan shoving Tabib to move, tears now streaming down her cheeks. "I what to get out of here. Oh what a damn jerk I've been to fall in love you." Shoving him even harder and hitting him on the arm. One last shove that almost pushed Tabib off the chair. Megan quickly standing with Tabib off balance and that signed the bodyguard to move closer.

"Annie!" Megan yelled seeing the bodyguard get really close behind Annie.

Annie jumping to her feet and swinging around with a fast jab to the throat sending the man to the floor. She turning to Tabib stumbling to his feet and grabbing Megan. Annie's gun drawn and pointed squarely at Tabib.

"Let her go."

"The bitch is coming with me. Stand aside."

"Over my dead body. One last chance, let her go."

Tabib laughing at Annie, "What are you going to do, shoot me."

"Yeah." Annie pulled the trigger and the bullet missed his head only by a fraction of an inch. "I will not miss the next time. Let her go."

"Annie..."

The bodyguard was back in action and grabbed Annie from behind and they scuffled, Annie loosing hold of her gun and it falling to the floor. Tabib in the shock of the fight loosen his hold on Megan and she using her elbow jab him in the side and broke away. Megan was quick to pick up the gun and point it at Tabib.

"My turn. Tell your shark to back away. Annie and I are leaving."

"The hell you are."

"Watch us." Megan screamed at Tabib.

"Megan you are not going to shot me, remember you love me." Tabib taking a few steps closer to her and as he passes a table he picks up a knife.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to bring a knife to a gun fight."

Tabib lunged at Megan with the knife catching the tip of the blade on her arm and the gun fired. Tabib grabbing his stomach with a look of surprise and hate on his face, he fell to the floor. The bodyguard letting Annie go and quickly making his exit. Hell his boss was dead no need to hang around.

Annie gently taking the gun from Megan's frozen hand and checking Tabib to make sure the man was dead. "We've got to get out of here."

"I killed him."

"Before he killed you, come on Megan we have to go." Annie grabbing Megan by the arm and pulling her out of the restaurant. Reaching the corner, well away for the shooting, Annie calls Arthur.

"You are needed here now. Megan has taken that big step and shot Tabib."

# # # # # #

_I am numb, just numb all over. I can't relate to you the emotion because I'm not feeling anything. Shouldn't I feel something, anything like being remorseful, sadness or anger even but not nothing. My wonderful big brother Arthur held me in his arms, like the time I was six years old and my pet dog died. He had all the right words to say and him just being here helped. He did tell me about the first time he shot someone, my brother and I now do have a bond of sorts. Anyway we pulled up stakes tonight and left Istanbul and the three of us headed to Mersin, not real sure where Eyal was all this time but I can't worry about him, the mission still ongoing._


End file.
